


The Good Side

by the_other_odd_one



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mentioned Adam (Voltron), Nicknames, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sad Shiro (Voltron), Sarcasm at Its Finest, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Sexuality Crisis, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Voltron zoo! AU, Zoo, Zookeeper AU, adam passed away in this fic sorry, animals!, hella slow burn, is there a such thing as a fast burn because oops, it's twenty gayteen, pidge is a wiseass as per usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 47,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_other_odd_one/pseuds/the_other_odd_one
Summary: There is an unknown danger lurking the paths and cages of the Voltron Zoo. With each paladin doing what's best for their branch, a criminal still manages to slip through the cracks and plot ways to harm the animals. Lance works with aquatic mammals, Hunk spends most of his days with amphibians and reptiles no matter how slimy or scary they seem, Pidge keeps the birds and the aviation department in check, Keith makes sure his wildlife preserve is in order and spic and span, from rhinos to wild dogs to ostriches, and Shiro resides in Cat Kingdom, the main attraction of the zoo. Lance unexpectedly meets Shiro and find himself in a big mess. A really big mess.(A fic to read instead of typing that 5 page paper due at midnight) :,)





	1. So Many Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO  
> if you want you should check out mah Klance fic ;)

Hunk watched his best friend dangle upside down from the ropes above, letting out shrieks as he tried to untangle himself. This wasn't the first time Lance got stuck with the curtain ropes above the platform, but hopefully it was the last.

“Lance, if you need help-“

“I got this!” The Cuban hissed, carefully pulling on the mess around his ankles. 

Hunk sighed and set down the clipboard in his hands before grabbing one of the ropes. He yanked once and the knots came undone, causing Lance to crash to the ground with a ‘thud’. He muttered a curse before slipping the loose ropes from his ankles and stumbling to his feet.

“I said I had it.” He grumbled.

“We don’t have time for you to be up there all day. We have to close up.” Hunk sighed, grabbing his clipboard once again. 

Lance gathered the ropes into his arms before tossing them over the top of the beam above them. He pulled, allowing the curtain on the other side to shut slowly. The snake cages were covered and locked for the night, thanks to the hard work of the two. Lance hated closing duty but he was always stuck with it. He was after all, head supervisor of his branch. Every day, six times a week he locks up every cage and makes sure everything is spic and span.

It’s his responsibility and his joy. He basically runs the aquarium just down the hill from the zoo, making sure all his precious flightless birds and aquatic mammals are comfortable and safe. Everyday after making his rounds and closing shop, he trudges up the hill to help his friend Hunk close up his branch of the zoo. 

Hunk coordinated and ran the set up of the Lagoon, the reptile habitats located on the edge of the zoo’s property beside the aquatic branch and known for its bearded dragon and one thousand pound crocodile named Rico. Hunk was terrified of the creatures when he first became a trainee. They grew on him as time passed and now he’s known to ‘accidentally’ take a lizard or two home with him.

“Did we already shut the day lights off for the frogs?” Lance asked.

Hunk nodded in reply, staring grimly at his checklist. Lance knew that look. Over a month ago, a certain salamander was transferred to a different zoo out of district demand and Hunk refused to let her go. Needless to say, Sandra the salamander left the next week and was replaced with a newt. Lance peeked over the other man’s shoulder to see he was indeed staring at the ‘Sandra’s flat’ row. Lance patted his back reassuringly before strolling over to the back door of the large building. 

“I’ll check on Rico before we head out.” Lance said. Hunk nodded once, pursing his lips. Lance shut the door and strolled down the concrete path for the crocodile enclosure around the other side.

The zoo was one of the largest in the world, holding a large variety of animals from tree frogs to bobcats. While Hunk took control over the Lagoon, there were plenty of others to hold their own for their family of animals. Pidge, the smartass of their friend group, was head of the Aviation Parlor. Hundreds of different species of birds made their way in and out of the utopia everyday along with the tropical and exotic birds kept in their special quarters.

Usually when Hunk and Lance finished closing up shop on their side of the zoo, they’d head to Pidge’s apartment and crash for the night. She lived less than five minutes away from the zoo and they all somewhat split the rent evenly. Lance chuckled to himself as he slipped through the open gate of the enclosure, checking to see if Rico was locked up properly in his sleeping quarters for the night. 

He walked over and tugged in the door a few times to find it locked and walked back out with a satisfied nod. Hunk met him on the other side, the clipboard no longer in his grasp. All done. Lance grabbed his backpack and swung it over his shoulder before following Hunk out of the Lagoon’s entrance. Hunk locked the gate and both of them walked up the hill towards the Aviation Parlor. A peacock interrupted their travels by spreading its tail out and hissing in warning when they took a shortcut off the concrete trail and through the bushes. They ran out into the clearing and walked over the bridge leading up to the large dome-like building ahead. Pidge was outside, talking with someone passing by. Lance scowled when it was none other than edge-lord himself, Keith fricking Kogane. Hunk caught Lance’s glare and followed his eyes to see Keith. 

“Take a picture, it lasts longer.”

“Shut up Hunk, you know I can’t stand him.”

“Is it because of-“

“It’s because of Nyma.” Lance answered, pouting. Lance’s ex-girlfriend had broken up with him last year to chase after Keith, who in return, turned her down. The guy stole his girl and his pride in one fell swoop and he held grudges that lasted centuries.

Hunk shook his head with a sigh. “You two oughta get along soon.”

“I’d rather die.”

“Hey guys!” Pidge called, waving them over. Perfect.

Lance ground his teeth together before giving Keith a nod and directing his attention to Pidge. 

“Let’s head out before it gets dark.” Lance said.

“Hold on, me and Keith we’re gonna head out for a bit and grab some dinner with Allura, are you guys-“

“I’m out.” Lance shrugged and turned on his heel to leave but Hunk grabbed the back of his shirt with a flat look.

“We’d love to.” Hunk said. Lance stiffened and gave his friend a glare. Keith sighed.

“Look Lance, I know you don’t like me for reasons unknown but-“

“rEASONS UNKNOWN?! WHY YOU LITTLE-“ Hunk covered Lance’s mouth before too many obscene words came spilling out and held him back as he waved his fists around. Keith blinked, obviously confused by the outburst and looked to Pidge for help.

“So why are we going out for food on this nice evening?” Hunk asked over Lance's muffled shouts. Before Pidge could reply, Allura crossed over the bridge and jogged up to where they stood with a wide smile. 

“Long time no see friends!” Allura panted. Lance immediately calmed and smacked Hunk’s hand away and straightened his shirt. Allura, the niece of the zoo's owner and apple to Lance's eye.

“Hey uh, Allura.” Lance mumbled, fixing his hair. 

Pidge rolled her eyes and chuckled a hello and Keith waved.  
“If it’s okay with you all, I’d like to discuss a few things over dinner. The zoo has been in need of some-“

“Is Shiro coming?” Keith asked with a frown. Silence.

Lance had heard briefly of this ‘Shiro’ person. He ran the cat kingdom on the other side of the zoo’s property, pretty secluded from everyone else and lurked behind the scenes. Hunk claimed he met him once in a meeting but Lance doubted it. No one talks about him or says to have even see him. Except Keith. Lance heard one of the trainees say they’re brothers but again, Lance doubted it. 

“No.” Allura finally replied, giving Keith a sheepish look. “He said he was busy tonight, I’m pretty sure he already had plans with Coran.” 

Lance rose his brow. That’s new. Coran owned the zoo, gave them their salaries and had a chaotic way of running the place. It’s odd that this mysterious cat Shiro guy is meeting with him. Probably a conspiracy Lance will become invested in later, but for now he put it aside and scoffed.

“We don’t need mystery man anyways. How does Friday’s sound?” Lance asked. Hunk grimaced before muttering ‘expensive’ under his breath and Keith shot Lance a disgusted look before looking down at his phone. Allura tapped her chin before suggesting ‘Taco Bell’ which everyone immediately agreed to. 

Everyone hitched rides with one another and once again, Lance had to put up with being in Keith’s general area as he got paired to be in his car. How typical. The drive was silent until Lance couldn’t take it anymore and started tapping at the locks and window buttons on his door. Keith snapped at him to stop five clicks in and Lance continued without mercy to click the buttons repeatedly. He paused for a moment, a question popping into his mind.

“So… this Shiro-”

“He’s a very close friend, like a brother to me.”

“Uh huhhhh.” Lance clicked the lock. “He’s a pussy kind of guy?” Lance chuckled. Keith sputtered a laugh before glancing at Lance to see him frowning.

“Oh… like the lions and stuff?”

“Vaginas too, whatever works.” Lance hummed. Keith rose his brow, suppressing a smirk as he turned a corner.

“If you’re asking, he’s gay as hell.”

“Definitely not what I’m asking!” Lance exclaimed, slamming his finger down and missing the lock button completely. 

“Then what are you asking?!” Keith asked.

“I’m just trying to conversate with my rival.”

“Who said we’re rivals?” Keith chuckled, slamming on the breaks and watching Lance dive forward and nearly slam into the dashboard.

“You little shit!”

“Oops.” Keith shrugged and continued to drive. Lance muttered a string of not-very-nice spanish phrases before adjusting the seat so he laid back.

They pulled up to Taco Bell right after Allura did, Hunk and Pidge piling out of her van easily. Lance didn’t bother fixing the seat as he got out and he slammed the door loud enough for Keith to shriek a curse at him. Hunk shot him the ‘be nice for once’ look and Lance pretended not to see it. Once inside, Lance and Keith were already fighting about where they should sit while Allura ordered. Hunk plopped down in a booth with a sigh, watching the two now so called 'rivals' sit and glare at each other from across the fast food restaurant, scaring a few visitors into leaving.

Lance got up and trudged over to where Hunk was and sat beside him.

“I hate him.” Lance concluded.

“He’s not all that bad.”

“He almost killed me on the way here!”

“Lance, don’t be such a drama queen.” Hunk sighed. Lance’s eyes widened.

“Me?! A drama- ugh what?!”

“Scootch it Lance, I’m sitting there.” Pidge chuckled as she strode up to the booth, a cup full of mountain dew in her hands. Lance refused to move until Allura asked him to, in which he gladly obliged to. It was getting late, seven o’clock when they finally settled down to eat, Keith eventually grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the table.

Allura opened up the meeting by talking about security.  
“Look guys, I know you work hard to close up everyday but some things are being overlooked.” She said. Everyone looked at Pidge who sunk lower in her seat.

“It’s not my fault I can’t reach the upper deck windows.” She muttered, gaining an amused snort from Lance and a chuckle from Keith.

“That’s not what I meant. Today we had to ship out one of our wild dogs.” Allura said. Keith’s expression soured. 

“What?” Hunk was frowning suddenly too. “Why?”

“Sick.”

“Really sick.” Keith added, suddenly becoming uninterested in his burrito. 

“How?” Lance asked.

There was a long silence and Allura shifted uncomfortably in the booth.  
“We think someone broke into the zoo the other night, security footage-”

“Oh hell no.” Lance interrupted, lifting a slender finger to wag in the air.  
“Not on my watch, we need to get that asshole behind bars because no one is touching my dolphins.”

“We feel the same Lance, that’s why I wanted to talk with you all. I need some of you to stay late in rounds of shifts.” Allura said. It got so quiet they could’ve heard a pin drop. They worked late hours as it was, staying late into the night was madness.

“What did Coran say about this?” Pidge asked, adjusting her glasses. Allura sighed.

“The police are doing everything they can, but it’s just not enough. We want to take special precautions in finding the flaw in our security system. We would grab a few trainees by the ear and make them put in some hours for a couple bucks but…”

“You don’t trust them as much.” Keith said and Allura nodded.

“I’ve spent many years with you all and, well, I just want to get this over with and make sure these animals are safe.” Allura said. Lance saluted and smiled his signature smile.

“You can count on me princess.” He cooed, gaining a few flat looks from his friends. Pidge nodded and agreed to help as well. Hunk was hesitant at first, explaining he had a lot of online college work to get done in the next month before he graduated and Keith volunteered to take his shift. Allura turned him down.

“You all have your own branch of the zoo to worry about, I can’t ask more of you.” She said to Keith. 

“If I have to, I’ll take a break from my duties up at the district and welcome building to take over for Hunk. Lance can always check on a few things too since he’s right next door. Keith, you’re on the other side of the zoo with Shiro…”

“Why can’t Shiro do it?” Pidge asked. All eyes turned to her.

“I mean, yeah he’s got the big cats but doesn’t Coran close up that sector anyways? Why can’t Shiro just-”

“He’s got a lot to deal with at the moment.” Allura said quickly. Lance rose his brow at her tone.

“Coran needs him to help with the whole financial and condition of the zoo. If anyone were to find out about our animals being in danger…” Allura paused, clearing her throat.  
“We’d be shut down.” she continued. 

No one liked the sound of that. After a few minutes of small talk everyone came to an agreement. Allura, after closing down the Welcome Center, would head over to the Lagoon to stay after. After his shift, Lance would lock up the aquarium and stay watch of the area from his post until midnight. Then he would check on Allura and the Lagoon before clocking out and being replaced by a zookeeper early the next morning. Keith would keep an eye over his branch of Savannah animals and check in on the big cats next door. Pidge would stay the same time as Lance and check out with a keeper. Their shifts would then come back in at 7am when the zoo opened the next day. Keith and Allura’s shift would come in the afternoon and Hunk would come in at the usual time in the mornings at 5am. Lance looked around as his friends spoke and laughed. The plan was solid and it felt good to work as a team, even if Keith was there. He wasn’t that unlikeable after all. Around eleven they called it a night and went their own way. Keith driving home and Allura driving out of the parking lot with a wave and a soft smile. The trio left would walk the fifteen minutes back to the apartment and pass out in their beds without another thought, dreading the next day.


	2. Some Day He'll Understand

Lance woke up to Hunk plopping down on his bunk, slipping socks onto his feet as he got ready for work. Lance mumbled an unintelligible phrase before sitting up in bed, squinting at his roomate. 

“What time..?” He murmured.

“Four.”

“Imma shower.” Lance stumbled out of bed, sleepily searching for his towel before trudging down the hall for the bathroom. 

Hunk watched him go and slipped his shoes on. Tonight he was going to have to walk home by himself, Lance and Pidge were staying late. It wasn’t the first time though, it’s uncommon for Lance to walk home with them in general. He usually stays almost all night, breaking zoo staff rules, but getting a lot of work done. That, and Lance just happens to be head over heels for the animals in his branch. Hunk couldn’t deny he did have a few cuties in there. The otters, the puffins,and even the spotted seals were fun to watch. One time, Hunk had ‘accidentally’ wandered in before Lance was closing down. He’d watched the Cuban boy slip into the water just off the platform, (which also was against the rules) and splash around the dolphins. Lance swore he’d kill Hunk if he told anyone and the man gladly zipped his lips.

Hunk stood up from Lance’s bed and strode out the door and down the hall. Pidge was seated at the plastic table in the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal. They’d found the table at a yard sale and one of the family’s kids sold it to them for ten bucks. They later learned it was a ripoff because the same table was at Walmart for half the price. Hunk sat down in the chair across from her with a sigh. Pidge looked up from eating and rose her brow.

“What’s up?”

“I dunno… It’s just crazy. The whole, someone could be hurting our animals.”

“I feel yah.” Pidge nodded.  
“Is Lance awake?”

“He just jumped in the shower.” Hunk replied and frowned when Pidge took another bite of her food.  
“Are… are those cheerios?” He asked. Pidge nodded. Hunk’s frown deepened.  
“Isn’t that Lance’s name on the box?” 

She nodded again. Hunk pursed his lips before standing up and grabbing a bowl from the cupboard and pouring himself some breakfast. Lance got out of the shower ten minutes later, fumbling with the blue uniform shirt he was required to wear to work, his hair still dripping wet.

“Have you guys seen my-” He cut himself off, seeing the his friends in the act of shoving their face full of cheerios.  
“Are those… my cheerios?”

“It was Pidge’s idea.” Hunk said, pointing his spoon at her. Pidge scowled and waved her spoon at him, getting milk all over his yellow shirt.

“PIDGE!” Hunk yelped.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to-”

“You guys don’t even like cheerios!” Lance said grumpily, snatching the open box from on top of the table and putting it back on top of the fridge. Hunk dabbed at his shirt frustratingly, trying to get the milk blotches off before they showed up to work and Pidge snickered at his troubles. Lance sighed and faced the two.

“Have you guys seen my backpack? It’s not in the room.” He said. Hunk shook his head and Pidge shrugged.

“I swear if you think this is a joke.”

“We don’t have your bag Lance.” Hunk huffed, throwing away the napkin in his hand. Lance felt panic etching its way up his spine. Not good.

“Guys I need my bag, it's got my wallet and my wetsuit.” Lance said uneasily.

“When’d you have it last?” Pidge asked. Lance took a deep breath before leaning up against the wall in the kitchen, wracking his memory for his bag. Where’d they go yesterday? Taco Bell. Lance immediately groaned and muttered ‘shit’ under his breath.

“You know where it is?” 

“That emo guy has it.”

“That…”

“Keith, I left it in his car!” Lance exclaimed.

“We should get moving then, I’m pretty sure he gets dropped off in the mornings.” Pidge said, grabbing the apartment keys from off the counter. Lance quickly headed for the door, on Pidge’s heels and Hunk not too far behind them. If Keith touched his bag Lance swore he was going to end him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro frowned at the blue bookbag sitting on the floor of the passenger side of his car. It wasn’t Keith’s that's for sure, the guy hated blue. So… Shiro picked it up and examined the outside of it, hoping for a name, a phone number even. Nothing. He thought about calling Keith and asking him but decided better. He’s probably already opening the zoo. Shiro sighed and unzipped the first pocket, already wishing he hadn’t let Keith borrow his car last night. Who knows who’s stuff this is. Some druggie from down the street, a stripper bag? When nothing but a phone charger, some laundry, and a wallet fell out Shiro exhaled. No drugs, no thongs. He quickly picked up the wallet and opened it, happy to see an ID with a name and face. Shiro blinked at the boy in the picture with a goofy smile and raised eyebrows. Wow. He read the name at the top.

“Lance… McClain.” He clicked his tongue when a second ID slipped out, the picture on that one much more serious, older. He recognized its design and realized it was the zoo supervisor ID. Jackpot, he can help Keith out and get this guy his stuff back. Two birds with one stone. Shiro closed the wallet and stuffed it back in the bookbag and set it down in the passenger side seat. He got in his car and cranked the car, determined to be a good friend and return some lost items.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Listen here you little shit.” Lance hissed through the speaker at the staff entrance of the zoo. The trainee on the other side of the glass was glancing nervously at the phone beside him, thinking about calling 911.  
“I have worked too damn hard to get where I am. You’re going to let me in and we’ll pretend none of this happened.”

“Lance, I’ll go talk to Keith, I can find someone to cover me.” Hunk sighed. Lance shook his head.

“Nope, nah uh, not happening.”

The trainee paused his reach for the phone on the wall in the booth.   
“He’s just doing his job, he can’t let you in, if you don’t have an ID.” Hunk sighed.

“I do have an ID! It’s inside with that stupid emo kid!” Lance exclaimed.

“I’ve heard that before.” The trainee muttered and Lance almost punched the glass separating them.

“You know what? Yeah it’s fine. I’ll just meet with Coran after and get him to fire you.” Lance said, pointing at the trainee and spinning on his heel to storm away.

“See you later Lance, I’ll tell Allura you couldn’t make it!” Pidge snickered from the gate. Lance lifted his hand above his head and let his middle finger reply.

“I’ll just find it myself.” Lance muttered, making a beeline for the staff parking lot. He walked into the street, angrily searching for the gray car.  
“I’m gonna key his car so bad-”

Suddenly, a speeding vehicle slammed to a halt, inches from Lance who screeched and jumped back in shock. He kicked the car’s front and shouted a long string of spanish curses. He rounded the driver’s side of the car just as the door opened and he was ready to throw down. He’s had one of the worst mornings of his life and he was about to make sure this guy had the same. Lance opened his mouth to speak but froze, his eyes widening at the large man exiting the vehicle. He was ripped with muscle, obviously visible through his tight black shirt. He had an intimidating scar across his nose and Lance thought he was something from out of a teen magazine.

“Well fuck.” He choked out and grimaced at his own words. Smooth. Real smooth. He then realized the man was talking, apologizing actually, repeatedly.

“Hey, it’s okay man, I mean, I wasn’t paying attention.” Lance sighed. The man frowned and opened his mouth to speak again but paused, squinting at Lance. 

“Wait… Does your name… happen to be Lance?” He asked. Lance blinked before nodding slowly. Who was this guy?!

The man face palmed and gave another quick apology before reaching into his car and pulling out a blue bag. Lance’s blue bag. What are the fuck?

“I think this is yours, I didn’t go through it, I just saw the wallet and was hoping to figure out who’s it was. Keith borrowed my car last night and-”

“Thank you but uhm...” Lance paused, his voice cracking out of nervousness and again, he inwardly cringed. King of smooth. He reached out and gently took the bag from him, slinging it onto his back.

“Who are you?” Lance asked hesitantly, his brain having trouble processing what was going on.

“Oh, right I’m Shiro. I work on the other side of-”

“You’re Shiro?!” Lance exclaimed and let his eyes roam over the man once more before nodding once. What did they feed to zookeepers in the west side???

“You… heard of me? Probably from Keith?”

“No, it’s uh… it’s nothing sorry.” Lance shook his head and kicked at the concrete under his feet. Shit, why can’t he talk normally? Was it because this guy was hot as hell?!

Lance frowned. What the fuck? What kind of thought was that? Where’d that come from? Shiro interrupted the silence by clearing his throat awkwardly. Oh, right.

“Sorry for kicking your car.” Lance said quietly. 

“Sorry for almost killing you.” Shiro chuckled and shook his head.  
“So… are we even?”

“Uhm… yeah, we’re good.”

“Okay then, bye Lance.” Shiro nodded once before getting in his car and Lance stepped out of the way pointedly, watching him drive off. Lance stood there, long after Shiro had drove away, telling his brain that everything that just happened was real. He stared down at his bag, stiffening.

“Wait…”

He reached into his bag and whipped out his wallet, panic filling his chest. He opened it to find the worst picture to ever exist of him. The hottest guy Lance has ever met saw this ugly monstrosity of him. Lance screeched and shoved his wallet angrily in his bag. First impressions were never his thing anyways. Lance inhaled deeply and stomped towards the entrance of the zoo. Shiro… the name rested on his tongue and he felt his face heat up. What the hell was he doing? He shakily got out his phone and dialed Hunk. He shouldn’t call him during opening hours but damn, he needed to speak his mind. Jesus just paid him a visit and called himself Shiro of all names.


	3. I Sympathize and I Apologize

Shiro squinted his eyes at the creature opposite of him. The zoo got a shipment this morning of an injured panther, it’s golden eyes never leaving Shiro since the gate opened. She would be hostile because of her condition, so he had to be careful. Her paw was bandaged tightly, bits of yellow and brown seen from the white of it. Shiro reached out and opened the latch on the gate. Coran stood behind him, the ginger being careful not to make any sudden movements. He stepped forward as Shiro did, determined to slam the gate shut as soon as Shiro was on the other side. It’d be bad news if the panther caught on to their plan, slipping through the gate in that short period of time. The panther stiffened, its body going rigid as Shiro took another, larger step forward.

“Careful.”

“I know.” Shiro snapped. He stepped forward again and Coran slowly started shutting the gate, seeing the panther was still. 

“Shiro, I don’t think she’ll-”

“Shut the gate.” Shiro ordered. Coran frowned and went to reply but it was too late. The panther leapt from its place in the enclosure towards Shiro. Coran quickly slammed it shut, eyes wide as he reached for his rifle. Shiro stood his ground, quickly getting down on his knees. The panther paused her run and trotted up to him. Shiro held up his hand and just as he predicted, she rubbed her neck against it, purring softly when he scratched gently by her ear.

“She remembers!” He exclaimed, chuckling when she crawled into his lap and turned so her belly was exposed. Coran exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding before setting his rifle back down.

“Of course she does!” He laughed nervously as Shiro rubbed her fur excitedly.  
“She was only gone a week.”

“That’s long enough for her to forget and get into the mindset she isn’t safe.” Shiro corrected.  
“She’s still an animal.”

“Coran!” Someone called. Both men turned to see Allura rounding the corner of the enclosure, her eyes wide.

“You need to see this.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hunk stared wide-eyed at the shattered glass cages. All the lizards were crawling around in the back room along with a bunch of snacks. He quickly picked up a few of the harmless creatures, feeling tears in his eyes. Two chameleons were laying still behind one of the shelves, along with an iguana. He quickly reached for them and they still didn’t move, unbreathing. Hunk quickly ran to the phone on the wall, dialling the district building to get a hold of Coran.

“What’s the problem?” Allura sighed, sounding slightly annoyed.

“Allura, it’s an emergency.”

“Hunk? What’s-”

“The staff room in the Lagoon has been… it’s been broken into, I’ve got… some of them are dead and I’m trying to-”

“Hunk. Stay calm and stay put, I’m getting Coran.”

“Please hurry.” Hunk murmured, his hands shaking as he held an unmoving iguana.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro had never been to this side of the zoo. Well, he’s walked around a few times but he’s never really invested his time into its animals or the people in it. Which would definitely explain why he’d never met Hunk, or the other guy from this morning, Lance. Hunk was talking a million miles a minute, still holding onto a dead iguana. Allura was nodding along with him as she carefully put the frogs back into new cages. Coran was silent, his gaze trained on a window beside one of the shattered glass cages.

Shiro crouched down beside the box they were putting the smaller lizards in, inspecting them. Luckily none of them were visibly injured, only the ones who were dead had gashes or marks on them. This was odd and almost unbelievable. Who would hurt animals on purpose? Shiro wasn’t the kind of guy to get hurt to save a cow, but he also wasn’t the type to lay a hand on an animal in an unloving manner. Yes, he’s hurt a few cats in his time, pulling out splinters or fixing hurt legs, but nothing besides that. The thought settled in his brain and it slowly turned into an emotion while they stood in that room. The emotion was anger.

“The Lagoon isn’t going to be open today. Call box office and tell them. Tickets are 10% off today.” Coran said quickly and Allura was on the call just as fast. Hunk finally sat down, and Shiro watched him shiver. He felt that. What if one of his cats were harmed? He’d be in jail for murder, thats what would happen. Shiro blinked. He’s been working here too long. He patted Hunk reassuringly on the back as the rest of the keepers rushed about, trying to fix everything.

“It’s not your fault.” Shiro hummed, trying his best to sound gentle. He usually comes across as intimidating and thick-headed, people avoiding him for comfort because well… he didn’t really know how to dish it out. Ever since Adam…

“We closed up like we always do.” Hunk said uneasily, resting his head in his hands.

“We?” Coran asked with a rose brow. Hunk just nodded.

“Me and Lance close up every night, and last night… I dunno.” He said. Shiro perked up at Lance’s name and frowned.

“Lance works here?” He asked. 

Hunk chuckled and shook his head. “He might as well. No, Lance works with aquatics down the hill, every night he walks up here and helps me close up shop.”

Shiro blinked. The zoo has aquatic animals? Since when?! Coran noticed his look of bewilderment and chuckled.

“Allura, stay here with Hunk and the others and start getting into staff fix. Shiro and I will go ahead and pay Lance a visit, asking him some questions.” Coran said. Silence filled the room. This was the first time Coran has openly questioned someone. Hunk felt his heart sink. 

“Lance wouldn’t-”

“I never said he would.” Coran corrected, lifting his hand.  
“I just want to talk. Nothing related to this, I’ve been meaning to talk to him for some while now.” He said. Hunk nodded and finally set the iguana in his hands down. 

“I’ll help Allura then.” He said and stood. Coran turned and walked for the exit waving for Shiro to join him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance came to the conclusion that today was the worst day ever. First he loses his bag, almost gets hit by a car, embarresses himself in front of what he’d like to assume was a porn star and now he’s standing in the middle of the staff room soaking wet while being stared down by Coran. How was he supposed to know the owner of the goddamn place was visiting? He never, NEVER comes down here. So of course he was going to take a dip with the dolphins before opening hour just to calm his nerves. He’d walked down the steps and was just about to change back into his uniform when boom. Coran. Lance let out an uneasy laugh, wringing out his hands.

“I was just, uh-”

“You were swimming with the animals.” It wasn’t a question, it was fact. Lance shuffled his feet uneasily before nodding with a pout. The door behind Coran opened then shut and Lance looked up and almost passed out. There he was in all his glory, Shiro, looking down on Lance’s twigish figure as he shivered in the sopping wet coldness of his suit. Yep, this was definitely the worst day ever.

“Lance, I could fire you for doing this.” Coran said. Lance slouched and let his gaze fall to the floor.  
“You realize that don’t you?”

“It’s not my fault! The water, it beckons me!” Lance argued. Shiro’s lips twitched into a smile but disappeared when Coran shook his head in disapproval.

“I always wondered why you stay so late after, you’re messing with the dolphins, aren’t you?”

“Well the good news is they can do flips on command.” Lance said sheepishly. 

“This isn’t a joke Lance!” Coran snapped, making the younger man flinch.  
“You could get us all in serious trouble, especially with what’s been going on.”

“I wasn’t trying to-”

“Don’t argue with me Lance.” Coran said, “I’ve already made a decision for you.”   
Lance grimaced, shivering in the cold. Shiro looked away from him, biting the inside of his cheek. Why did Coran even bring him along?

“I’m demoting you to keeper, and you’ll be working under Shiro.” 

Oh.

“What?!” Both Shiro and Lance questioned in unison.

“If you don’t understand the rules here, than someone will have to help you. Shiro is more than qualified to do just that, I know he’s-”

“Nonono you don’t understand! You can’t take me out of the aquarium, it’ll be chaos!”

“Oh don’t worry.” Coran chuckled.  
“I have a replacement that's more than fit to take over. Lance get yourself cleaned up, you’ve got a lot of work ahead of you.”

Shiro cleared his throat. “Coran with all due respect, why me? I have a lot on my plate as it is with Orchid and the other cats I-”

“Lance won’t be much trouble Shiro, and if that’s the case, I’m sure he can be a helping hand.” Coran said with a proud nod. Lance was in shock. It wasn’t a joke, this was for real.

“F-for how long?” Lance stuttered, his eyes downcast.

“A month is the minimum, if you mess this up it’ll be longer. Hopefully this proves to be a good lesson, do your job right and we can move on like this didn’t happen.” Coran said, spinning on his heel and walking out of the staff room. The door slammed shut and Shiro looked over at Lance to see his expression dark.

“I didn’t-”

“I’ll be out in a bit.” Lance said, quickly walking past Shiro and to the locker room where he snatched his blue bag and changed. Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Coran sure had a unique way of doing things and right now, Shiro wished he didn’t. Especially with that tight wetsuit Lance had on. Shiro muttered a curse, leaning against the wall beside the locker room. Regret. That’s what he felt. That’s the emotion he was feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp thats one way to do it,,,


	4. You Taught Me The Ropes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG OOF okey dokey purple grape man is here

Keith dropped the keys in his hand in shock, his eyes wide.   
“Oh hell no.” He hissed, seeing the tan skinned boy from last night walking up the hill with Shiro. He stormed over to where they stopped and glared.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Keith snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Lance, who in turn gave him a scowl.

“He’s gonna be working up here for a while due to uh…” Shiro paused and glanced at Lance nervously. “Disciplinary issues.” 

Keith snorted and rolled his eyes.  
“Well keep him out of my branch.” He said. Shiro frowned and opened his mouth to ask why but Lance crossed his arms and spoke first.

“I don’t want anything to do with your branch, Mullet. You and your stinky rhinos and wolves.” He scoffed. Keith stiffened, about to let out a retort but Shiro quickly intervened, explaining they were just leaving. Lance walked away and when Shiro wasn’t looking, gave Keith a little obscene gesture over his shoulder.

When they finally made it to the cat kingdom, Shiro paused, facing Lance suddenly.

“Listen, I know this is going to be a little hard for you… it was hard for me. These cats are kinda hostile with newbies. I’ll do everything I can but-”

“Whatever gets me back in my branch, I don’t care what you make me do.” Lance scoffed. Ouch, bitter much? Shiro grimaced and went to add something else, thought better of it, and walked forward. He went into the staff room, showing Lance the lockers and the rest area. 

“Since Coran said you’ll only be here a month, I don’t expect you to follow the wash list or the cleanup process after closing hours.” Shiro said. Lance nodded and shoved his bag in an empty locker.

“I’m closing after hours in my branch anyways, I don’t care what Coran said about a replacement, they’ll half ass it.” He said. Shiro pursed his lips and he hummed a reply. Lance watched the larger man shift awkwardly on his feet.

“Hey, you don’t have to be my dad or anything, I can figure it out.” Lance said. He noticed Shiro swallow and glance up at the ceiling before replying with ‘ok’ and walking out without another word. Lance blinked. He didn’t mean literally, a hint or two would help. Lance walked out the staff room a few minutes later, snooping around the different enclosures. He’s been up here once or twice, with Pidge but he never really paid attention.

He strode up to what looked like a lion pit and looked over the glass edge. Three lionesses and two lions laid in the sun, snoozing quietly as the morning stretched over the zoo. It was cool and he continued on, hearing mewling next door. Two bobcats were in the middle of a disagreement, hissing and meowing at each other from opposite sides of their enclosure. He watched a zoo keeper climb over the top and slide a panel up, letting on of the cats slip out and into the other cage, giving the other privacy.

“They hate each other.” The zoo keeper said from above. Lance glanced up at the voice’s owner, frowning.

“So why keep them in the same pen?” Lance asked. The keeper climbed down the ladder on top and jump to the ground. He was a tall man, with one hell of a jawline and long bleach blond hair tied back in a bun. He smirked at Lance and pointed at the bobcat with his thumb.

“They’re brothers and can’t sleep without each other. And every morning they fight until I take one of them out.” he chuckled. Lance nodded his head side to side debating if it was good solution. The man held his hand out encouragingly and Lance shook it, determined to make as many allies as possible.

“I’m Lotor. You must be new, explains why you’re wearing the wrong uniform.” He said gesturing to the blue shirt Lance wore and to his purple one. Lance chuckled and shook his head.

“No, I’m actually head super… was head supervisor at the aquatic branch. I’m spending some time up here though.” Lance said uneasily, his eyes flickering down to the ground between them. Lotor nodded once, patting Lance’s back.

“Well why don’t I show you around, rush hour is at noon anyways.” Lotor said, leading Lance down the path.

“Thanks I actually uh… yeah thanks.” Lance said and Lotor smirked again.

“Shiro never does it so I always take initiative. Big guy over there doesn’t know how to interact in the real world.” He chuckled. Lance frowned and went to disagree but Lotor pointed ahead at an upcoming enclosure.

“That’s Orchid. She’s back from an injury last week.” He said. Lance walked up to the glass and didn’t realize it until last minute that he was face to face with a panther, its golden eyes boring into his and he jumped back.

“Panther?”

“Technically jaguar, but yes, big black cat.”

“She’s beautiful.” Lance murmured, putting his hand up to the glass. Orchid stared at the tan hand for a few moments and then turned away, walking deeper into her enclosure.

“Come on Blue, there’s more where that comes from!” Lotor called, tugging on Lance’s shirt. Lance followed him, wrinkling his nose at the nickname. They walked for a long while and talked about… well, everything. Lance ranted about the otters and his favorite tiger shark while Lotor explained the diets of the cats, emphasizing the term ‘sweet meats’.

“And last but not least we have Diva and Darla.” Lotor said, waving his hand in front of the glass. Two cute looking cats rushed into view pawing at the glass before jumping about on the many play things laid out for them.

“These two are my favorite. Wanna guess what they are?” 

“They look like baby cheetahs or like monkey cheetahs.” Lance said, frowning. Lotor laughed and Lance smiled when he did.

“They’re ocelots! Oh and… don’t tell anyone but sometimes I’ll let them out and I’ll play with them. They get so energetic sometimes I feel bad for leaving them couped up in there all the time.”

“I get it. That’s what got me shit deep with Coran. Y’see… every other night I’ll stay late and swim around with some of my babies.”

“Cool!” Lotor beamed at the shorter man, obviously intrigued.  
“How long did you do that?”

“Uhhh probably over two years now-”

“Two… wait how long have you worked here?”

“Probably over...two… years?”

“Oh.” Lotor nodded and looked back at the ocelots. They stood in silence for a while before Lotor cleared his throat and checked the time.

“Well, I gotta get back to my station it’s eleven o’clock.” Lotor sighed.   
“But it was nice talking with you Blue, if you have anymore questions come ask me! If you need Shiro, I advise for emergencies only, he’s usually with his tigers. I didn’t want to show you them for obvious reasons, If I was seen outside my post I’d get skinned.” Lotor chuckled.   
"See you soon!"

With that, he waved goodbye and jogged down the path and Lance waved back, pouting that the other man had to leave. Again, he wondered what they fed the keepers up here, they’re glowing. Lance sighed and looked at the map posted beside the enclosure, hoping to find the tigers. It would take a while to get used to this but luckily, he won’t be here for long. He finally spotted the tigers and followed the map’s directions to the location. Sure enough the pit below had two tigers, napping in an open area, the orange of their fur vibrant. Lance walked around, dodging crowds of school groups and tourists and opening a staff door in the solid rock, quickly shutting it and inspecting the staff room. This room was a lot smaller than the other ones and Lance thought it smelled a lot cleaner too. He walked around for a bit, hoping to run into Shiro and eventually, he did. The man was sitting in front of a huge cage, separate from the large enclosure for tigers next door. Lance sat down on the floor beside him, startling the bigger man and making him glare.

“What are you doing here?” He hissed and Lance shrugged in reply. He went to explain but froze when something moved from inside the cage.

“Holy sh-”

“Sh!” Shiro hissed and the tiger in the cage growled softly, as if in a purr. The biggest tiger Lance has ever seen laid on its side in the large cage, its white fur matted with a few mud blotches and black stripes. A snow tiger? A winter tiger? What were they called?

The tiger’s eyes slowly shut and it laid down fully. Oh, it was sleeping. Shiro watched it carefully before facing Lance and speaking in a hushed whisper.

“This is Ajax. She’s our Siberian tiger.”

“Why is she separate from the others?” Lance whispered. Shiro’s eyes stayed on the cage.

“We think she might be pregnant.” He whispered back. Lance’s eyes sparkled as he leaned forward with a wide smile.

“Really? That’s-”

“Sh!”

“That’s great.” Lance whispered. Shiro nodded in agreement before slowly standing up, being careful not to wake her.

“She’s been pretty restless lately, I’m trying to let her get some sleep.” He said. Lance stood too, less gracefully and followed Shiro out of the room.

“So, what about the other tigers?” Lance asked. Shiro frowned, glancing at the other man.

“What about them?”

“Are they… just tell me about them, I wanna know.” Lance said. Shiro stopped in his steps, turning to Lance with a deep frown.

“What?”

“I saaaaaaid, tell me about-”

“Oh uh…” Shiro paused, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Come here.” He grabbed Lance’s arm, who jumped back from the shock of touch and went to object but Shiro tugged him ahead quickly as if something were chasing them.

“Shiro! You don’t have to run, you can just-” Shiro turned the corner, taking Lance with him and came to a stop in front of the enclosure. Lance went to make a comment but choked it down, seeing Shiro’s eyes flare with life. Lance looked down at the pit to see the two tigers who were napping were now walking about lazily, one of them yawning before drinking from a flowing river. A few kids were laughing and pointing below, begging their parent to look up from their phones to see.

“The one drinking right there is Napoleon. He’s really sweet and sleeps a lot. When we first got him he was a year and a half old and some poachers got to him. He was missing some of his teeth. He’s been a top priority on my list lately since he has an infection again but he’ll come around.” He said giddily. Lance was in awe at how fast he spoke and how he was practically bubbling with excitement. 

“Now big guy over there is Rajah.” Shiro said, pointing at the tiger leaping up the side of the rocks in the pit.  
“He’s a real handful, we’ve had to extract him a couple times from the other tigers because he’s extremely aggressive. His mother was here actually, but she passed after she had him and his brothers and sisters…” Shiro’s expression went grim.  
“We could only save him at the time.”

Lance pressed his lips together into a thin line, unable to imagine. A cub separated at birth from everyone? That didn’t sound too good.

“I’ve seen his good side though.” Shiro said, determination in his voice.  
“He’s doing much better.”

“Is that…” Lance paused and put his finger over his nose as if to imitate his scar.  
“Did he give you that scar?” Lance asked. Shiro didn’t reply, shifting his feet against the stone under them before he nodded.

“It was an accident and he was just a cub.” He said defensively.  
“It was my fault anyways I thought I could’ve… well I just thought animals weren’t all instinct y’know… that there’s something else.” 

Lance rose his brow, giving Shiro a half smile.  
“Very poetic. Maybe you’ve been hanging out with Allura too much.” Lance chuckled. Shiro chuckled at that and shook his head.

“Nah, we don’t talk much.” He said. Lance frowned.

“Really?”

“I don’t really talk to anyone actually.” Shiro sighed. Lance nodded.

“Yeah Lotor told me.” He said. Shiro stiffened suddenly, shooting Lance an uneasy look.

“Ah so you’ve… met him.”

“Yeah, he’s nice.”

“He’s really not.” Shiro snapped. Lance rose his brow. Wowie.

“I take it you two aren’t on the best of terms?” He chuckled. Shiro didn’t reply and just turned away.

“Tomorrow I’ll show you what to do around here. Until then you should familiarize yourself with this branch.” He said suddenly. Lance gave him a flat look. Aaaaand we’re back. For a minute there he actually saw a little bit of human. Lance sighed as Shiro walked away and slouched against a nearby wall, thinking about how on earth he was going to explain everything that’s happened to Hunk in one sitting.


	5. This Wasn't The Plan

When Hunk saw Lance moping down the path toward the aquarium he quickly finished up locking the gator enclosure and jogged to him. The zoo was officially closed for the night.

“Hey I heard what happened, are you doing alright?” Hunk asked. Lance groaned in reply.

“Where… where are you going?”

“I’m locking up the aquarium.” Lance said, as if it were obvious. Hunk frowned.

“But you aren’t-“

“Just let me lock up and spend a little time with the otters before we head home, you know how they get when they aren’t played with.”

“Lance if I were you I wouldn’t-“

“I’ll be quick.” Lance sighed turning the handle to the staff room of the aquarium and stepping inside.

“No Lance I’m serious you really don’t wanna-“

“Hunk would you chill out I’m just-“

“Well well well.” A voice said menacingly from ahead of them. Lance lifted his eyes to see none other than Rolo. If there was one human Lance hated more than Keith, it was him.

“Oh.” Lance laughed bitterly, pointing at Hunk and then at Rolo.   
“I see what you mean.”

“It sure has been a while Lance. How are things?” Rolo asked.

“Pretty fucking miserable thanks for asking.” Lance seethed. Hunk let out what resembled a nervous laugh before tapping Lance’s shoulder and begging him to just leave. Lance had no such intentions.

“So you’re my replacement?”

“Sure am, Acxa put in a good word for me with Coran.” He replied. Lance softened suddenly and let his gaze fall to his feet.

“How’s… how’s Nyma?”

“Oh about that…” Rolo took a few steps closer so he was face to face with Lance, his eyes forming a glare.  
“Stay away from her.” He growled, “She’s sick of you calling and she doesn’t want you anymore Lance. She left you. And it’s pissing me off that you’re still after her.”

“I’m not, I’m just-“

“Stop talking to her Lance. That’s all I have to say.” Rolo walked past Lance without another word, giving Hunk a half hearted salute before walking out of the staff doors. Silence filled the room. Hunk couldn’t tell if Lance was crying or just shaking with rage, so he just snaked an arm over his shoulders and offered to help him lock up. Lance nodded with a half smile, his eyes expressionless.

“Are you still watching here tonight?” Hunk murmured as they cleaned up an overlooked mess of spilled food in the fish exhibit. Lance shrugged.

“I assume I am, Allura was the one that came up with that and as far as I know, that asshole hasn’t replaced me in that.” Lance said. Hunk sighed and paused what he was doing to look Lance in the face.

“Lance, look at me for a sec.” he said. Lance didn’t comply, scraping up the piles of fish food and putting them back in their container. Hunk snatched the container away, making Lance pout.

“Look at me.” Hunk snapped. Lance looked up at his friend and muttered a complaint.  
“Things will get better Lance. Don’t stay on it too long.”

“It’s fine Hunk.”

“It’s really not.” Hunk chuckled. “Let’s talk about something else. How was Shiro?”

“He was nice, I dunno, I feel like he doesn’t like me.” Lance sighed.

“Why’s that?”

“I dunno just a hunch, also I met this really cool guy and he helped me out. His name’s Lotor.”

Hunk frowned and put the lid on the full container in his hands.  
“Wait, does he have long blond hair?”

“Yeah?”

“Lance are you kidding me!?” Hunk exclaimed, making Lance flinch.

“What?!”

“That’s Allura’s boyfriend! The guy I told you about that one night, and told you that maybe you should stop flirting with her?!” Hunk said. Lance’s jaw dropped.

“Fuck!” Lance screeched, aggressively tossing containers into their place.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me. First I have Rolo I gotta deal with and what if Allura… oh shit what if i get jumped or something? I’ve read a lot of love stories on wattpad to know where this could go.”

“Chill out. It’ll be fine but… I honestly don’t know Lance.” Hunk sighed, standing up from their place on the floor. Lance rested his head in his hands and let out a long, deep exhale of breath.

“Why is everything falling apart?”

“Well not everything, you could be fired.” Hunk said uneasily. Lance half expected Coran to bust the door down as he said that but nothing happened so all is well.

“You go ahead and go home Hunk. Pidge and I will be there in a few hours.”

“Are you sure? Lance I can put off my paper another day you’ve been through a lot in the past like, 24 hours.”

“Im fine Hunk. Besides, it gives me time to think. I can’t do anything at the apartment with your loud typing and Pidge’s video games.” He said. Hunk’s expression softened and he nodded, turning to leave.

“Don’t do anything dumb.” Hunk said as he opened the door.

“I can’t promise anything.” Lance chuckled and the door slammed shut, leaving him alone in the fish-smelling room. He slipped out his phone and debated on facetiming Pidge so the hours would go by faster but didn’t. Lance sighed and walked out the room, locking the door behind him. His phone vibrated in his hand, startling him and he frowned at the unknown number. He shrugged and decided to answer, what did he have to lose.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s Keith.” The voice on the other end. Lance hung up immediately, tempted to block the number too. When it rang again Lance let out an angry groan before answering.

“How the hell did you get my number?” He growled. 

“Allura. Now chill out. Shiro said you left your bag here.” Keith said. Lance took a deep breath before letting out his longest sigh ever.

“Right. Uh…”

“He has it ‘cause he had to close up so if I were you I’d come get it.” Keith muttered. Lance cleared his throat and let out a chuckle.

“I can’t I’m watching the branch.” He said.

“I figured… Well I can get it from him and walk it down there.”

“You have your own branch.”

“It’s fine.”

“No, just tell him to bring it-” Lance’s phone vibrated suddenly and he looked down at the screen to see an incoming call from another unknown number.

“Hold on Mullet.” Lance hung up and answered the new number.

“Hello?”

“Hey it’s Shiro.” The voice said. Lance nodded his head.

“Allura gave you my number?”

“Yep.”

“Yeah I figured.”

“You… you left your bag in the locker room.” Shiro said. Lance walked down into the border path around the branch, checking up on gates and windows.

“Yeah I uh… just realized. If you don’t mind could you keep it? I have to stay down here at my branch to keep watch.” Lance said, kicking dirt over an opening in the fence beside the building. Shiro was quiet for a few moments before he finally replied.

“I can bring it down to you? I’m walking that way anyways.”

“That works too.” Lance chuckled and walked back around to the front. 

“Hey uhm… sorry if I seemed rude today I just-”

“You’re fine Shiro. Seriously, I didn’t take it personal. Everyone always talks about how busy you are so I just caught on.” He chuckled.

“Well I mean, yeah I… well to be honest, I keep myself busy on purpose.” He said. Lance nodded in agreement.

“Yeah I get it. You ever thought of taking a break though?” Lance asked, biting his bottom lip as he stood at the front, seeing Shiro’s figure in the distance.

“Sometimes. I usually don’t though. The bar is always a good place.”

“Is it though? There was a shooting there last month.” Lance chuckled and Shiro said ‘oh’.   
“I see you haven’t had a ‘break’ in a while.”

Shiro got closer but stayed on the phone just as Lance was.  
“Well, yeah you’re right. Maybe I could use a breather.” Shiro chuckled. They were only a few feet apart now so Lance hung up and closed the distance to get his bag.

“So how about it?” Lance said as he grabbed his bag from Shiro, who held it out to him.

“How about what?”

“Taking a break.” Lance chuckled. Shiro scratched the back of his head, in thought.

“What’s today?”

“Thursday.”

“Hm…” Shiro then paused and his eyes went wide.  
“Wait are you-”

“Yeah I’m inviting you to get wasted.” Lance laughed. Shiro’s expression resembled disappointment but he chuckled.

“I dunno Lance…”

“How about this, every other Saturday me and Hunk go to Warkle’s. That one club on the boulevard. You should come and let loose.” Lance said. Shiro gave him a nervous look before shrugging.

“I dunno, I might work late…”

“Just think about it big guy.” Lance chuckled, tapping his arm lightly and walking backwards towards the aquatic building.  
“See you there!” Lance waved and turned, jogging away. Shiro watched him disappear into the building and let out a deep breathe he didn’t know he was holding. He got nervous. Nervous was what he was feeling. No… nonono it was apprehensive. He was feeling apprehensive. He felt his cheeks heat up. No? It was… Shiro quickly turned away from the building and marched back up the path toward the parking lot. Nervous. Nothing else.


	6. I Wanted To Share

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the rlly short chapter :/
> 
> Ill try to update tomorrow though ;)

“You invited who?” Hunk asked, spinning around to face Lance in his swivel chair. It was a little past midnight and Lance had just got home with Pidge. Neither of them were surprised to see Hunk typing away at his paper and munching on who knows what. The man usually stressed baked and getting a glance at the kitchen, he’s been busy. Lance was in the middle of ranting to Hunk about nightwatch when he mentioned Shiro stopping by, Hunk’s ears perking up. 

Lance folded his arms behind his head and laid back in bed.  
“Shiro, I’m just helping a brother out.” Lance murmured in reply. Hunk chuckled and turned back around to face his laptop.

“Remember the last time you brought someone with you to our guys night out?”

“Matt was always the type to go off the deep end.” Lance muttered. A slam against the opposite wall of them and a shout from Pidge got them quiet.

“I’m just saying Lance, you should’ve asked me.”

“You would’ve said yes.” Lance shrugged. Hunk let his forehead rest against the keyboard and Lance watched as a repeated number of letters swept across the screen.

“That’s not the point. Why him?” Hunk sighed.

“Why not?”

“I dunno, he kinda gives me chills, we barely know him.”

“You’re thinking too much.” Lance chuckled, turning onto his side in bed and Hunk sat up.

“I’m just trying to look out for you. I don’t want you to go through what happened with… what’s still happening still with Nyma.” Hunk said. Lance frowned and when realization hit him, it hit him hard. His face went crimson and he leapt out of bed sputtering words neither of them understood.

“hUNK?!” He finally shouted and the other man chuckled at Lance’s dramatic expression.

“I don’t know which way you swing anymore bud.”

“P U S S Y.” Lance emphasized, writing the letters out with his finger in the air. The door slammed open and Pidge stormed in and wacked Lance upside the head with the book her head.

“I’m trying to sleep!” She hissed before walking out and slamming the door shut. Hunk was all out laughing now.  
“What’s so bad about being gay?”

“Nothing… I’m just… that’s just not me.” Lance said with a frown and blinking rapidly. The room went silent and Hunk glanced over his shoulder to see Lance deep in thought.

“I can still think a guy is hott though right? Like… like…” Lance gave up with words and plopped down on his bed.  
“Nevermind. I just never thought about it. Shiro is… he’s not even…”

“Lance.exe has stopped working.” Hunk mumbled as he typed away at his paper. Lance threw a pillow at his bunkmate from across the room, scowling.

“Listen… I’m just not. Hey! What about you?! I don’t think about sucking you off!”

“Good observation.” Hunk deadpanned and Lance groaned before flopping down on his back.

“Can you not question your sexuality at 1am? Do it in the morning during your shower or something.” Pidge snapped from her side of the wall, her voice muffled. Lance let out a screech and buried himself in his covers. As he did, his phone buzzed gently from his pocket. He sighed and slid it out to see an unknown number had text him.

__________________________________  
1:09am  
Unknown: “Hey about Warkle’s, was it Saturday?”  
__________________________________

Lance flipped out of bed and threw his phone across the room, watching it slam into the wall beside Hunk, who jumped in shock and nearly fell out of his chair.

“What the hell Lance?!”

“He fucking text me.” Lance whisper-shouted. Hunk smirked and picked up the phone. Lance was busy mumbling and pacing about the room while Hunk tapped away at the phone screen.

“Fixed it for yah.” Hunk said, holding out the phone to Lance who’s eyes widened.

“What?!” Lance read the reply to him.  
_________________________  
1:11am

Lance: “Yup. We usually show up around 8 see u there. ;)”  
__________________________

Lance nearly fainted at the winky face and watched Hunk dash out the room, giggling.  
“You’ve got yourself a date Lance!” He called.

“Fuck you!” Lance laughed and plopped down on his bed, about to apologize for ‘the accidental message his friend sent’ but Shiro replied.  
_________________________  
1:13am

Unknown: “lol I guess I’ll come. How long do you have to stay for night watch?” 

Lance: “I don’t have to on Saturday.”

Unknown: “What about tomorrow?”  
__________________________

Lance grinned at his phone and closed his messaging app and opened his contacts to make him a contact. He typed ‘Shiro’ with a white question mark emoji, which ironically matched the man’s dyed white hair.

__________________________  
1:20am

Lance: “Yeah, i have tp stay after. Why?”

Lance: “*to”

Lance: “Hey can I ask a question?”

Shiro: “Shoot.”

Lance: “Whats the beef between you and Lotor.”

Shiro: “We just don’t get along...”

Lance: “*What’s”

Lance: “Oh.”

Shiro: “Yeah.”

Lance: “What are you doing up so late anyways?”

Shiro: “I’m a night owl lol.”

Lance: “lol.”

Lance: “Wait, you didn’t answer me why?”  
______________________

Hunk came back in and squinted at Lance who was still on his phone. Lance shot him a glare, daring him to say something, but the other man didn’t. Shiro didn’t reply so Lance turned in for the night, falling asleep, not realizing just how tired he was.


	7. I Recognize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school is kicking me in the butt you guys,,, sorry if it's not going the way you like lol... iM dYnG iNsiDE

Lance didn’t see Shiro at all the next day, it was as if he disappeared. Lotor was in the staff room when Lance checked in though and had an unnatural amount of excitement when Lance stepped in. He opened the empty locker from yesterday and tossed his bag inside before closing it, seeing Lotor leaned up on the other side.

“Have you seen Shiro anywhere?” He asked and Lotor’s expression turned sour.

“No… he’s usually late anyways.” He said rather bitterly. 

As the day went on, Lance didn’t see him anywhere. It really was like he disappeared. Lance took out his phone during his lunch break and texted his number, frowning at his phone.

______________________

12:43pm

Lance: “Are you @ work?”

12:55pm

Shiro: “no.”

Lance: “How come?”

_______________________

Shiro didn’t reply and Lance scowled at his phone harder before taking another bite of his burger. Later that day he jogged down the hill to get to the aquatic branch and avoid Rolo. It was then Lance’s phone buzzed and Shiro’s name popped up. It was a call. Lance blinked and then answered.

“Welcome to good burger, home of the-”

“Hey I need you to do me a favor.” Shiro’s voice said from the other end, catching Lance off-guard. 

“Oh?”

“The tigers… I usually go lock the tiger enclosure after everyone’s gone. Sam was sick today so he couldn’t for me. Can you… Can you do me a favor and go lock up?”

Lance took the phone away from his ear, blinked a few times, looked down at the number, and then put it back up to his ear.

“Yeah, sure thing. Is there something wrong?”

“I’m… I’m dealing with something right now. Thank you so much. I’ll talk tomorrow.” Shiro said and then he hung up. Lance blinked down at his phone in disbelief. Wow. That guy was so mysterious. What on earth was he doing? Lance pursed his lips as he made his trek toward the Cat Kingdom. Well, he had to give it to him, he trusted Lance enough to close down. They’re getting somewhere, if anywhere. Lance blinked at the thought and he shivered. Becoming friends. They’re getting somewhere in their friendship is what he meant of course.

Lance turned around and started his ascent up the hill. How the hell was he supposed to lock up anyways? He didn’t have a key? Maybe they’re manuel locks. How come no one but Shiro and Matt do this then? Shouldn’t the keepers know how to lock up? Lance made it back at the Cat Kingdom 30 minutes later and weaved through the various paths to get to the enclosure. Before walking into the staff room, he took a peek over the edge of the tiger pitt to see three tigers, two of them asleep while the third paced about anxiously. He didn’t know if it was Rajah or Napoleon, but he inferred it was Rajah, since Shiro described him to be ‘restless’.

Lance walked to the staff room and stepped inside, checking to see if everything was locked. The door to the cage Ajax was in yesterday was open, and Lance left it like that, assuming it would be dumb to lock up nothing. He turned the knob to another back room and found it unlocked too. Yet when he stepped inside, he felt goosebumps spread over his body. It was cold in here, really cold… Lance searched for a light. Really dark… He went further into the room, his arms waving around aimlessly as he searched until suddenly the flashed on overhead, making him jump.

“What the hell are you doing in here?” A voice hissed. Lance spun around with a yelp, his eyes wide. Lotor stood in the doorway with a deep frown on his face, his finger resting on the lightswitch still.

“Shiro -uh- asked me to lock up…” Lance said, straightening his posture and crossing his arms.  
“So really, what are you doing here?”

Lotor rose his brow.   
“I was just leaving and didn’t expect to see a suspicious figure jogging toward the tiger pit.” he said flatly. Lance sighed with a chuckle.

“Oh… yeah.”

“So what is it?” Lotor said, stepping into the room and letting the door shut behind him. Lance frowned.  
“What is what?”

“What’s with you and Rolo? I saw you two cutting wounds with your glares.”

“Why should I tell you?” Lance scoffed, plopping down on a feeding bucket on the floor. Lotor rolled his eyes.

“You should tell me so I can help you out. Look, I know I seem try-hard but I just want to be on good terms with everyone. I happen to be on great terms with Rolo. Let me help you out Blue.”

“What’s in it for you?”

“Nothing.” Lotor sighed. “Except maybe a small favor.”

“Ah, a ‘small favor’. I’ve heard that before. Besides, I don’t need to be on good terms with him. He’s pissed at me for being his girlfriend’s ex, that’s all.” Lance said, crossing his arms. Lotor raised his brow.

“You were the little shit that fucked with Nyma? You know she was dating Rolo before she picked up with you.”

“Yeah no shit, that’s when I found out about all the different guys she’s had tabs on. Keith being one of them, I hate that fucker. Anyways, yeah… hints why he hates me.”

“That’s a tough case. You don’t want anything? I’m telling you, I’ve got folders on everybody in this shithole.” Lotor chuckled. Lance rested his chin in his hands.

“For a ‘small favor’, you’ll tell anything?”

“I’m your arms dealer.” Lotor chuckled. Lance nodded.

“Alright, I wanna know more on Shiro. How can I get closer to him, he’s such a hermit sometimes.”

“You think I’d know anymore than you do?”

“I have his phone number.” Lance chuckled. Lotor blinked.

“You what?!”

“I… have his number?”

“Holy shit, I thought that was just a Keith privilege.”

“Oh yeah, tell me about them two. Are the like, fucking or?”

“Whoa, wrong way Blue. They grew up together and stuff. Keith isn’t really out or anything so i don’t really know much about him. Shiro however…” Lotor paused, tapping his chin.  
“I’ve just heard rumors.”

“That’s better than nothing.”

“Is it thought?”

“Just tell me!” Lance exclaimed. Lotor chewed the inside of his cheek, deep in thought before pulling out a bucket and sitting on it across from where Lance sat.

“He was engaged a while back.” Lotor said. Lance’s jaw dropped.

“HE WAS?!”

“Mhm, to this guy Adam. He used to work down at aquatics. You might remember him.”

“Wait did he have glasses? Dark skin?”

“Yeah, sort of.”

“I never knew… what happened to him?”

“If you shut up and listen you’d know.” Lotor chuckled. Lance pouted and crossed his arms before muttering ‘fine’.

“They went out for some like, boat ride or some shit. They were at the beach. Then there was this big shark attack and Adam had jumped in to save this little girl from the attack…” Lotor’s expression went grim.  
“He died at the hospital. Shiro came back to work like a month later. He was never the same. I mean, I’ve never seen him smile since they were together. Yeah it sounds depressing, but he needs to get over himself. I mean, it’s been like a year and a half. He needs to suck it up.” Lotor said. Lance was still stuck on the first thing he said.

Shiro was engaged? How old was he exactly? No wonder he’s such a hermit the love of his life died! Wait… does he hate Lance? He works at the aquarium now so… So many thoughts ran through his head and was so focused on each one that he didn’t hear Lotor start droning on about how Shiro hates the water and hasn’t gone near it in years, as if he’s a cat.

“How old is Shiro?” Lance asked suddenly. Lotor rose his brow.

“I think he’s 27.” Lance blinked at the words. He’s a whopping six years older… he didn’t think he was that much older.

“So he’s like for real gay?”

“No, he’s a fake gay. Of course he’s ‘for real gay’ he had a whole ass fiance!” Lotor exclaimed. “Not like a straight ass mexican like you would understand.” Lance gasped dramatically and jumped from his seat before cussing out the dark-skinned man in vulgar spanish.

“I am Cuban first of all and second of all, who says I’m straight?! I don’t even know anymore man! There’s so much shit going on in my life, I don’t even think about that kind of stuff. I’m just there for whatever makes me not feel sick for a while.” Lance ranted, waving his arms and pacing about. Lotor stood and slowly backed away.

“Wow, okay. Look, I’m not your therapist so-”

“I mean who cares if I like him?! He’s too old anyways, by the time I’m in my high years he’ll be old and in a retirement home!” Lance shouted, running a hand through his hair.

Lotor froze and faced the younger man.   
“You… oh shit this is good.” Lotor cackled and leaned back.  
“You of all people has a big fat crush on emo santa? Holy shit.”

Lance slapped a hand over his mouth and shook his head wildly.  
“Nononono! That’s not… I’m not… I’M NOT GAY!” Lance screeched. Lotor burst out laughing, tears forming in his eyes.

“Chill out Blue! So what? You’re Bi! I won’t judge. My best friend Axca is too. We all have our coming out.”

“diD I jUst cOme oUT tO yOu?!” Lance’s voice cracked and he was sweating. Lotor nodded.

“Yeah. Pretty dumb too. I wouldn’t fuck with Shiro. Give some other guys a try-”

“No listen… that’s the thing. I don’t even KNOW Shiro. I mean yeah I think he’s hott as hell but I get all warm and stuff but I barely know him. And it’s only him, I don’t feel that way around… around Hunk, or you, or any of my other friends!” Lance explained. Lotor stepped out of the room and Lance followed as he shut off the light and closed to door.  
“Sucks to be you then. You don’t stand a chance with him Blue. He’s packed down tightly. Probably die alone… with six cats… and two house plants.” Lotor said as he guided Lance outside.

“Why house plants?”

 

“They’re nice.”

“Oh. Also, what about that favor?”

“Oh I’ll think of something.” Lotor said with a shrug.  
“Glad we could talk Blue, now your folder isn’t too empty.” He chuckled with a playful salute.

“Bye then.” Lance said as the other man walked away. He turned and walked down the path towards his branch, partially confused. Yep, that just happened. Weird happy guy officially knows Lance is… what’d he call it? Bye? Does that mean he can like guys and girls? Lance’s head throbbed with an upcoming headache and he groaned. So much for keeping watch, he talked for almost an hour. Did he lock everything? Yeah, pretty sure. A cold breeze blew bye and Lance paused, feeling the hairs on his neck stand on-end. He spun around and squinted into the darkness of the zoo pathway. He could’ve sworn he felt a pair of eyes on his back. He shrugged it off and walked forward, missing the shifty figure of a person watching him from the bushes and disappearing into the night.


	8. It Wouldn't Be Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᵖˡᵉᵃˢᵉ ˡᶦᵏᵉ ᶦᵗ ᶦ ʷᵒʳᵏᵉᵈ ʳᵉᵃˡˡʸ ʰᵃʳᵈ ᵗʰᵃⁿᵏˢ ˢᵒʳʳʸ  
> ᵢ fₑₑₗ ₗᵢₖₑ ᵢₘ ᵣᵤₛₕᵢₙg ₜₕₑ ₛₜₒᵣy ₗᵢₙₑ bᵤₜ ₛₗₒw bᵤᵣₙ ᵢₛ ₖᵢₗₗᵢₙg ₘₑ aₙd ᵢₘ ₜₕₑ fᵣᵢcₖᵢₙg aᵤₜₕₒᵣ

Lance woke up and screamed, clutching the broom in his hands tight. He whipped his head around, searching for where he was and he came face to face with Pidge, who was giving him a flat look.

“I came down here to check on you and I’m glad I did.” She chuckled, pushing her glasses so the light of the aquarium room shone on them in a threatening glare.

“How long was I asleep?”

“I dunno, but I’ve been sitting here for about ten minutes waiting to go home.” Pidge sighed, standing from where she sat. Lance quickly stood and set the broom back in the janitor’s closet before straightening out his uniform.

“Hey Pidge?”

“I’m annoyed Lance, I wanna go home and I was nice by letting you sleep in.”

“Pidge.”

“What Lance?!”

“Can I talk to you? Like talk to you talk to you?”

Pidge frowned and faced Lance to see him shuffling on his feet.

“I think I’m… you’re… you’re whateversexual right?” He mumbled. Pidge cringed and shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

“Christ Lance, really? Whateversexual?!”

“hELP ME PLEASE!” Lance wailed, slouching down against the wall dramatically.

“Lance, honestly, labels don’t even matter. Be you. If you wanna bone a dude, bone a dude! If you like pussy! Then like pussy! If you want both! Get both! I just wanna go home!” She exclaimed. Lance took in a deep breath.

“That was… surprisingly inspirational.”

“Oh for Pete’s sake come on.” She grumbled, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the facility.  
“I hope you locked up.”

“Wait! You didn’t help me! What am I?” Lance whined. Pidge spun around suddenly.

“Alright look.” She took a deep breath and reached up to place both her hands on his shoulders.

“If this is about Nyma. Don’t just be gay because she broke your heart, there’s a lot of meaning behind-“

“What?! No I’m not- no! I’m just trying to figure myself out.” Lance sighed.

“Well you’ve dated girls your whole life, haven’t you?” Pidge questioned. Lance nervously shuffled his feet again.

“Well… yeah, mostly.”

“Mostly?”

“I slept with a guy in high school once.”

“Oh my god, are you serious?!”

“I was drunk! And don’t tell Hunk, if he finds out I went to that party he specifically told me not to go to-“

“Lance, why are you suddenly worried about all of this?” Pidge asked with an exasperated huff of breath. Lance walked forward a bit and Pidge followed behind him, on their way home. 

“I think… I think I like a guy.” Lance admitted uneasily. Pidge smirked.

“If it’s Keith I can’t help you because that is just a mess waiting to happen.”

“ABSOLUTELY NOT.”

“Why not?!”

“He just… won’t not be annoying.”

“Then who?!” Pidge chuckled as she caught up to Lance’s quickening pace. Lance abruptly stopped in his steps and his hands formed tight fists as he shut his eyes tight.

“Shiro! Alright?!” He shouted. His heart was going a million miles a minute and it frustrated him. Because… Because he was Lance! He doesn’t get petty and heartthrob high school crushes! He’s supposed to be the one people crush on! Lance quickly shook his head at Pidge’s surprised look and stormed ahead.

“Wait, seriously? Do… do you have… Lance are you???”

“No.”

“Do you have a crush on Takashi Shirogane?!” She burst into giggles and Lance spun around with a glare.

“Listen you little troll if you speak a word of this to anyone-“

“It’s just… it threw me off guard because well… Shiro’s a really mature and calm guy and you’re…”

“Don’t finish that sentence. We’re done talking about this.” Lance pouted and trudged up the hill for the exit of the zoo. Pidge smirked and skipped beside him, torturing him with her questions as they walked back towards their apartment. As the two made it through the door of their home, Lance’s phone buzzed from inside his pocket and he frowned. A phone call? He saw the time. This late? 

“Hold on, I’ll be in in a sec.” he said, stepping back outside and bringing his phone up to his ear.

“Uhhh hello?”

“Lance? Hey I’m really sorry for calling so late.” A voice said in a rushed tone. Shiro?

“No it’s okay. What’s up?” Lance hummed, feeling his face heat up.

“I wanted to thank you for closing up shop for me.” He said. Lance nodded from his end.

“Nah, it was nothing. Lotor almost tackled me for being a little suspicious though... apparently he’s the zoo security.” He chuckled. Shiro chuckled too.

“He’s not giving you any trouble is he?” Shiro said, suddenly serious.

“No, he’s just helping me out. Y’know, just doing your job.”

“Oh? So it’s my job to babysit you?” Shiro chuckled.

“Absolutely.” Lance replied, his lips turning into a grin.

“You got yourself in this mess when you wanted to play with dolphins.”

“Now listen here Shirogane.” Lance said, stretching out Shiro’s name obnoxiously.

“Oh? We’re on full name basis now?” Shiro chuckled. Lance smirked. Oh this was definitely progress. He was on a role with him and he didn’t plan on stopping.

“Of course.”

“Well Sir Lancelot, I also think you should know that I am, in fact, going on Saturday.” Shiro said. Lance beamed.

“Really?!”

“Mhm, but I have one condition.” He said. Lance was shivering, not necessarily from the cold breeze but more from what he was hearing.

“You’re in an awful good mood Shiro. Did you win the lottery or something?”

 

“No, I actually got some sleep for once.” Shiro blurted as if in a laugh and Lance snickered.

“What for?”

“Ah, the usual. Just the casual case of insomnia.”

“Ouch. What’s your condition for coming on Saturday?” Lance asked, changing the subject and mentally taking a note of the revelation of lack of sleep the older man has.

“Oh! Right! I’ll go, if and only if, I pay for your drinks.” Shiro said from the other end. Lance frowned.

“What? Why?”

“I’ve heard a few things from the crew that you’re 1) one hell of a drinker and 2) a very lightweight drunk. And I for one, don’t want to be with a bunch of puking idiots.”

“Well that’s not harsh.” Lance huffed dramatically. He thought it over in his head before he sighed in defeat.  
“Alright fine. You can… buy my drinks. How many will-”

“You don’t want me to answer that.” Shiro chuckled and Lance huffed a grumpy breath.

“Alright, alright. So, I’ll see you there?”

“Mhm. Oh yeah and Keith might come.”

“WHAT?! Oh hell no.”

“What’s between you two anyways?” Shiro asked. Lance scrunched his nose.

“No offense but if the word ‘edgy’ were a person, it’d be him.” He said. Shiro laughed.

“I see where your coming from.” 

“Hey…” Lance leaned up against the door of the apartment, shuffling his feet.  
“I heard some things today… about you.”

“Uh huh.”

“About… you had a fiance?”

“Ah, yeah. I heard that got spread around. I really shouldn’t of told Matt.” Shiro sighed. Lance gasped.

“Matt Holt?! Wow small world.”

“He literally works in marketing with Coran and Colleen.” Shiro said.

“Yeah but he’s my home boy. And yeah big mistake trusting him with anything personal, trust me. That little shit blurts anything.” Lance chuckled.

“Wait, what all do you know? And who told?”

“Ah, Lotor might of slipped something about an accident with a shark.” Lance said calmly. There was complete silence on the side of the phone and Lance mentally cursed for telling him. Suddenly there was a chortle, followed by genuine laughter on Shiro’s end.

“A shark accident?! That’s the best they got?!”

 

“What?!”

“Adam and I were in a car wreck.” Shiro said with a small chuckle.

“He was driving and well, you get the picture, there was a semi involved and I barely survived.”

Lance didn’t say anything for a while, biting the inside of his cheek.  
“I’m sorry.”

“It’s been a year.” Shiro said, more solemnly this time.  
“And… yeah it’s a soft spot still.”

“I shouldn’t of brought it up, I’m really sorry.” Lance rushed, tapping his feet impatiently. 

“No, Lance. I’m glad you asked, er mentioned it. That actually helps clear up what’s going around the staff. I think a shark accident sounds way more badass than a car accident.”

“Shiro! Don’t say it like that!”

“Yeah that didn’t sound very… oops.”

Lance and Shiro laughed at the same time and Lance bent down to sit outside the door, wrapping his free arm around himself.

“Lance?”

“Mhm.”

“I wanted to ask something as well.” He said. Lance grinned.

“Shoot.”

“Do you think you could show me around the aquarium once you’re ‘ungrounded’?” He asked. Lance’s grin turned to an overjoyed smile.

“I would love that! Not a lot of staff take their time to come down there anyways. I may even get you close up with some of my favorites.” Lance said. Shiro hummed softly from his end.

“Maybe…” Neither of them said anything after that for a while and Lance cleared his throat, unable to take the silence.

“It’s -uh- getting late.”

“Mhmm… sorry I was dozing off.”

“That’s a good thing right?”

“It sure is.” Shiro hummed quietly. Lance sighed and stood, facing the door.

“Alright then, I’ll let you get some sleep then. I’ve gotta get going anyways.”

“See you tomorrow?” Shiro asked sleepily. Lance smiled as he stepped inside the apartment.

“Of course. I’ll be on my lter shift but yeah.”

“Good night, Sir Lancelot.” Shiro murmured. Making Lance’s chest fill with a special heat.

“Good night, Shirogane.” Lance replied and hung up, looking up to see Pidge giving her knowing smirk.

“You heard that whole thing, didn’t you?”

“I decided to eavesdrop around when you actually thought Adam got eaten by a shark.”

“That’s what Lotor told me!” Lance defended. Pidge snickered and shook her head.

“You’re a lot more dense than I thought you were.”

“Whatever yah creep. I’m going to bed.”

“Did he ask you on a date yet?!” Pidge called after him as he walked down the hall. Lance’s face went beet red and he slammed the door to his room as his reply. Which, unfortunately, woke up Hunk who begrudgingly tossed and turned on his bunk.

“Hey Hunk?” Lance said as he crawled into bed, too tired to undress. Hunk replied with a gruff ‘humph’.

“I’m in love.” Lance said, dazed. Hunk groaned loudly before grabbing his pillow and flipping it over his head.

“Let’s hope this one stays.” Hunk’s muffled voice grumbled and not too long later, he was snoring, Lance falling asleep not too long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE  
> I'm going to start an update schedule!  
> Yeah, i know... sooo organized right?  
> I'm gonna update every Thursday from now one :) so look forward to that instead of my spontaneous bursts  
> ALSO  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LEAVING KUDOS IT MAKES ME HAPPY TO SEE SO MANY PEOPLE LIKE :,)))))))


	9. The Change in the Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I actually stuck to it and updated like i said.  
> who is she?
> 
> also thank you so much for leaving comments, you guys have no idea how many heart attacks ive had just from seeing the hit number or kudos number go up,,, like Christ, I didn't know this many people liked Shance.
> 
> Which honestly, Klance has been my favorite ship since the beginning but as the show moved on I found myself falling more and more into this hELL OF A FANDOM and becoming unnaturally obsessed with each pairing ever. I love them all. 
> 
> Also, I'm thinking of doing Heith? Because JeEzuS that's so soft...

Shiro woke up around 2am, his blurry vision glaring at the bright red numbers of his alarm clock. He got an hour and a half of sleep, again. Shiro sat up in bed, resting his head in his hands and sighing. No use in trying to get more sleep, it never works and just ends up being a waste of time. He stood slowly, walking steadily to the closet across from him. He opened it and grabbed the towel hanging from the hook inside. He flopped it over his shoulder before quietly walking for the shower down the hall, careful not to wake Keith who was fast asleep at the kitchen table. He usually fell asleep there after working hard on some college assignment online. 

Shiro let out a long sigh as he stepped into the shower which was nice and warm. His arm was sore, again. He usually didn’t work it out as much as he has the past few weeks and it was getting to him. Especially since… Shiro grimaced as he looked at where his other arm should be. He was greeted with a scar-covered nub, where the door frame of the car had crushed his arm and where the glass had dug into the limb, just below the elbow and partially severing off the rest of his arm. The ambulance had got to the scene in time to keep Shiro from passing out and… well yeah. He was one of the few with the opportunity to get a technologically advanced prosthetic arm available by a program at the hospital due to the drunk driver they were hit by.

Shiro lifted his hand and rested it on his other shoulder, feeling his nose burn. He just misses having an arm, he misses Adam most, but… he can’t help but tell himself it should of been him driving. Shiro felt his mind wandering to that night but he cut himself off, quickly fumbling for the soap in the shower. He couldn’t think about that, not right now. He finished his shower and trudged down the hall, tugging at the towel around his waist, which kept coming undone no matter how tight he wrapped it. Keith was awake at the table, clacking aggressively at the keys of his laptop.

“Another all nighter?” Shiro asked as he walked past the kitchen. Keith shook his head and put his hands over his eyes for a few seconds.

“No, I’m almost done. I get to sleep in today anyways.”

“Oh yeah, late shift.”

“I heard you went to the doctors yesterday.” Keith said suddenly, looking at his friend with almost a glare. Shiro frowned.

“Who told-”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Keith asked, leaning away from his bright laptop screen, making his face seem more menacing.  
“I would of called in sick.”

“Keith, I know you want to look out for me-”

“I am. You’ve done it my whole life, it’s my turn to take the torch and help you through this Shiro.”

“I don’t need your help right now.” Shiro snapped.

Both of them were quiet and Shiro let out a sigh, tugging at his towel.  
“He said I need to start looking to the future.”

“That’s good.” Keith said, turning his attention back to his laptop.

“It’s really not. I think he wants me to move on too soon.” Shiro replied. Keith shrugged.

“You’re right, y’know because you have the pHd.” he said sarcastically.

“What the hell did I raise?” Shiro muttered as he strode to his room.

“A VERY sarcastic dickwad.”

Shiro rolled his eyes and shut the door, going to his closet to look for his uniform. He let his eyes wander to his other clothes. Today is Saturday. He blinked. Well shit. He grabbed his purple uniform and black slacks from their place in his closet before walking to his bed to pick up his phone. Two messages from Lance. He grinned before grabbed his prosthetic arm from off his nightstand, carefully attaching it to his missing limb like he did every morning before he opened his phone and read.

_________________________  
1:22am

Lancelot: “i forgot to ask, can you give me a ride to Warkle’s? I usually walk but now i know i have an uber named sheeeerogane so it works out.”

Lancelot: “you’re still coming right? You didn’t back out did u?!”  
___________________________

Shiro chuckled before he typed his reply.

___________________________  
2:12am

Shiro: “Sure, I don’t even know how to get there. Also, that is definitely not how you spell my name.”  
____________________________

Shiro tossed his phone back on his bed before he continued getting dressed. When he finished, he walked out to find the kitchen empty. Keith migrated to his room, obviously annoyed with Shiro. It wasn’t the first time. He opened the fridge and frowned at the single jug of orange juice and the container of leftover spaghetti from last week. He grabbed the orange juice and poured himself a cup, mumbling about their lack of groceries. He walked back to his room and grabbed his phone, hoping to find Lance had replied, only to find he didn’t. He looked at the time. 2:29am. Oh, right. 

Shiro opened his phone and went to his favorite live tiger cams from the San Diego zoo. He would watch his own tigers but Coran prohibited it, referring to their policies on employees videotaping. He beamed when he saw the video was fixed on the nursery, the cubs asleep. Shiro smiled and watched their steady breathing as he drank his orange juice. They’ll have cubs like that soon. Shiro’s heart swelled with pride, as if he were the father and he watched his phone intently. Around 4, his phone notified him it was about to die and he quickly ran around the apartment, searching for his charger. He plugged it in and went back to getting ready for work. He had to pack clothes to change into too, since he was going to Warkle’s later. He sighed as he stared at his closet. He hasn’t gone out in a long time. He noticed dust on the shoulder of one of his jackets. A really long time.

He finally picked out a T-shirt and just a regular pair of jeans, stuffing them in his old bag. He sighed and searched his room for his keys. After finding them, he waited for his phone to reach 55% before he unplugged it and left the apartment. He walked down the steps to the parking lot where he unlocked his car and hopped in. He drove to the zoo, deciding it wouldn’t hurt to be early. He meant to get there around 5AM anyways so he could check and see if Lance had closed up properly and also to put up the new times for the cat showings for the next week. When he arrived, he was surprised to see Hunk outside the zoo, talking with Coran. The other man never came to this side unless something was up. Well, the Lagoon was trashed a couple days ago… Shiro parked and walked out to where the two were.

“G’morning.” He greeted. Coran lifted a brow at him but nodded in reply.

“You’re early.” The redhead said. Shiro chuckled before clapping a hand on his shoulder.

“I am.”

“Hey Shiro.” Hunk greeted with a small wave. Shiro lifted his brow at the young man before nodding.

“How’s Lance?” He asked, half hoping he wasn’t going out on a limb for asking. He conveyed from previous conversations that the two lived together. By Hunk’s satisfied smirk, he guessed correctly.

“About Lance… can I talk to you a second? Before opening?” Hunk asked. Shiro rose his brow.

“Yeah, sure.” He replied. Coran squinted his eyes at the two men and opened his mouth to say something but Hunk cut him off.

“Thank you Coran for meeting with me, I’ll update you on what gets done today.” He said. Coran closed his mouth and nodded.

“Alright, have a good day Hunk.” Coran said.

“You too, sir.” Hunk replied and walked toward the East gate, Shiro not too far behind him. 

Hunk walked in and waited for Shiro to meet his pace as he walked across the path to the various cat enclosures.

“You’re different.” Hunk said. Shiro gave him a questioning look before saying something.

“From…?”

“Most of the others. I mean yeah, you’re a guy and that’s a first, I think, but… you’re nothing like the others.” He said. Now Shiro was all out confused. What was he talking about?

“I don’t think I’m following.”

“Lance.” Hunk said, facing him suddenly. Shiro felt a knot form in his throat. Oh.

“What about Lance?”

“You like him.” Hunk said. It wasn’t a question. Shiro swallowed the knot in his throat. oH.

“W-well I mean, it’s uh… he’s-”

“I want you to know something Shiro before you get your hands dirty. Lance isn’t a toy. I just wanted to let you know if you’re on that path and just need a release. He’s not it. Please don’t break his heart. I can’t force you to do anything. I can only ask. Now I know you’re probably like ‘that’s not me’ or ‘damn is he for real?’. I don’t know you. I would like to, but I don’t. So I can only ask, as Lance’s friend, that you won’t hurt him. Before I see him getting too attached.” Hunk said. 

Shiro was at a loss for words. First, because this was the first time he’s seen Hunk without his usual cheerful expression. The man had his jaw set tight, his eyes flat and showing almost frustration toward Shiro. Second, because he wasn’t expecting this. Yes, he did like Lance. And he felt himself wishing to distance himself, almost naturally but mostly because… Shiro felt his skin crawl, making him nearly sick. He reminded him of Adam. When he first laid eyes on Lance, his slender figure and tan skin had thrown him off. He had to do a double take the first time, feeling his heart do its fluttery sinky feeling. It wasn’t Adam, obviously, but he had wished it was. Yet, something changed. 

As the younger man’s lips moved, as his expressions changed and as his hands wved about when he spoke. In the moments after, he reminded him of… Shiro looked down at the concrete between his feet. He sighed, lifting his prosthetic arm so his hand could rub the back of his neck. It felt weird the first time he did it but, he’s got used to it and now it’s comforting. Hunk scowled at the motion before Shiro finally spoke.

“You don’t have to worry about that, Hunk. I’m going to do my best.” He replied, locking his dark eyes to Hunk’s light brown ones.  
“And you’re right. About everything. I’ll figure things out but yeah, I’m serious. I want to get closer to Lance. I want to meet his family. I want to know his friends...I want him to like me too.”

“Oh that won’t be a problem.” Hunk snorted and shook his head.  
“Also, I want to thank you for y’know, watching out for him while he’s working up here.”

Shiro cleared his throat uncomfortably because he, in fact, has not helped Lance out in the slightest, only because he was distancing himself due to his petty ideals.  
“Uh, yeah… right.”

“I heard you were coming with us to Warkle’s.” Hunk prodded, letting his lips twitch up into a grin. Shiro nodded, still having an uneasy feeling in his stomach about what he said before.  
“I think it’s a good idea to steer clear of Lance after he’s had too many drinks.” Hunk said.

“Yeah, I heard from Matt he’s almost never sober on weekends.”

“Well, not exactly… he’s just-”

“An emotional drunk.” A voice said from behind them. Shiro turned to see a woman with long blond hair and bright violet eyes. She had her arms crossed and she was looking directly at Hunk, as if Shiro wasn’t even there. Hunk frowned.

“Nyma? What’re you doing here? So early? Rolo isn’t-”

“I’m not here for Rolo.” She said flatly.  
“Where’s Lance? I need to talk to him about some of the shit he’s left at my place.” 

Hunk grimaced, glancing at Shiro before stepping forward and guiding her away. Shiro didn’t catch onto the conversation, only picking up ‘Lance isn’t…. He’ll be in later…’ before he could only hear hushed words. Shiro get the message and walked across the open space for the large Cat Kingdom Staff room. He frowned, realizing his shoulders were stiff. She must be an ex… He shook his head. Just… calm down. It just annoyed him. He had the same problem with Adam when they first started talking. He remembered the few men who showed up at Adam’s apartment just to argue with and threaten Shiro if he didn’t leave. It was hard on both of them. He didn’t want to repeat anything. Had Lance been in a relationship recently? Is he even single?! Shiro heard the door to the staff room open and shut from behind him and he glanced over to see his least favorite person had arrived.

“Good morning, Shiro.” Lotor said, opening his locker.

“G’morning.” Shiro grumbled in reply, setting his bag in his locker.

“Did you, by any chance, ask Lance to close up?”

“Yes.” Shiro said. Lotor squinted his eyes at the other man.

“Why weren’t you here?” Lotor asked.

“I was sick.” He replied. It was partially true, his therapist said he needed sleep, so sleep was what he got. He felt good, like he was alive. Lotor gave a satisfied nod before leaving the staff room. Shiro let out a long sigh as he closed his locker. He had a long day ahead of him.


	10. Sent it Out Into the Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so the whole “Hey guys I’ll update on thursdays” already went to shit,,,  
> BUT LISTEN I HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE IT WAS A HOLIDAY  
> also Happy Thanksgiving aNd i hope you guys had good times :)
> 
> Also double sorry: this is more of a buffer chapter while I try to piece together this whole plot thing I’m supposed to do heh heh :,)

Lance woke up and quickly grabbed his phone, squinting through sleep-crusted eyes at the messages on his screen. Shiro had replied. Lance heard Pidge walking around outside his door and he sighed. Right, he still had work. Lance let out a loud groan before dragging himself out of bed and opening the door.

“Good morning sleeping beauty. Any wet dreams?” Pidge chirped from the kitchen.

“Fuck off.” Lance grumbled and stomped to the bathroom for his shower. He kept looking through the various notifications on his phone and frowned at the missed call from ‘:,( i miss u’ and he inwardly cringed at Nyma’s contact name. Why did she call? Lance turned on the shower and got in, leaving his phone on the counter. Once he finished, he called her back, grabbing a towel from under the sink to use. She answered on the second ring.

“Lance.”

“Why’d you call?” Lance asked, rather bitterly. He could almost hear her roll her eyes. Damn he did miss her.

“I want you to come by my place. You have a bunch of stuff you left from-”

“Why can’t you just drop it off?” Lance asked. Why did he ask? He wanted to see her… damn him.

“I’m being nice. I could put it all in the trash.” She snapped. Lance slouched as he walked out the bathroom, his brow furrowing with concern.

“You want me to pick it up?” He asked.

“Yeah it’s in your old closet. I won’t be home so just ring for Rolo.” She said.

“Nyma?”

“What.” She said flatly and Lance winced.

“Is everything… how are things?” He asked softly. There was a sigh from her end.

“I’m fine, Lance. Now hurry up and get your shit. I’m tired of looking at it.” She said and hung up. Lance moved the phone away from his ear, feeling his eyes tear up. It’s been almost a week since they last spoke. He felt his chest constrict with pain. It’s been four months since he last held her. He remembers trying to piece their relationship back together carefully, only for her to slam her hand down on the puzzle of their lives he’d worked so hard on, ruining it and running off to some other man for the night.

“Fuck.” Lance murmured as he tossed his phone onto his bed. He missed her. Lance felt his eyes water and his nose burn but he fought it down, deciding to dig through his drawers to find his uniform. It was too soon. She dismissed him like he was insignificant and he hated it. He finished getting dressed and threw some clothes in his bag before walking out the door.

“Hey Pidge, I’m heading to Nyma’s.”

“What?” She asked from the kitchen.

“I uh… left some stuff there, I’ll meet you at the zoo, okay?” Lance said. Pidge was quiet until she replied a quiet ‘okay’ which led him to shut the door. He walked down the usual street, but instead of taking a left he took a right, walking alongside the busy street for a while before taking another turn. He used to walk this route everyday after work. He’s surprise her with flowers sometimes or her favorite food for dinner. He didn’t have much, and that was okay. Until it wasn’t. Before too long he was walking up the path to her front door. He took a deep breath before gently rapping his knuckles against the wood of her door. He heard the soft thumping of feet before the door opened to reveal Rolo.

“Hey uh… Nyma-”

 

“I thought I said I didn’t want to see you here.” Rolo said with distaste. Lance grimaced, swallowing.

“I left some stuff here… and she called and-”

“Oh yeah, it’s right here.” Rolo stretched over and picked up a trash bag before tossing it at Lance, some of it’s contents spilling out onto the pavement under him.

“Now you can leave.” He said and shut the door in his face. Lance sighed and picked up what had fallen, pouting at a shoe he thought he’d lost. He looked in the bag to find it halfway full and he groaned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So…” Hunk began, picking at the fries on his plate. Lance sat across from him, tapping furiously at his phone.

“Nyma came by earl-“

“She came here too?!” Lance asked, frowning. Hunk rolled his eyes and ate another fry. 

“Lance, you need to get back to work and quit worrying over her, aren’t you feeding the penguins in like ten minutes?”

“The penguins can starve, I have priorities.”

“Lance!”

“I’m just… Hunk this isn’t fair. She didn’t even keep the CD.” Lance sighed and stood up from the table. Hunk let out a low whistle.

“The CD you got her for her birthday last year?”

“The one signed by Troy Sivan? Yeah, it’s in the bag she ‘threatened to throw away’.”

“Don’t take it too hard Lance. She’s just trying to move on, maybe you should-”

“Don’t.” Lance snapped, making the other man grow suddenly quiet. Lance wanted to say he was mad, but he was just broken. His chest started to constrict again and he sat back down at the table.

“Maybe I shouldn’t even go tonight. I’m not really feeling up to-” Lance was interrupted by his suddenly ringing phone and he whipped it out, hoping to see Nyma’s contact. Instead he saw Shiro’s contact, and he wasn’t disappointed.

“Hello?”

“Hey, where do you usually eat lunch?” Shiro asked. Lance looked over at Hunk who was too busy finishing his burger to acknowledge Lace was on the phone.

“The Commons area near the Aviation Center. Y’know with the merry-go-round?”

“Mind if I join you?” He asked. Lance smirked and leaned back in his seat.

“Ah, the secluded hermit finally peeks out from his shell.” Lance cooed, chuckling when Hunk lifted his brows at him.

“Listen, I’m not secluded… just…”

“A hermit.” Lance said and giggled when he heard the other man groan.

“Are you always like this?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Lance replied, now looking around for the white-haired male. Shiro appeared just over one of the paths and Lance smiled as he waved his hand rapidly to call the other man over. Hunk caught the sparkle in his eyes as he continued to talk on the phone. His eyes widened and he stopped eating. He’d seen that look before. He watched as Shiro strode up to the table, talking with Lance who was conversating back. Hunk saw Lance’s hands move around rapidly as he spoke. Nervous. When Shiro spoke his shoulders relaxed, his whole demeanor changed. Less than five minutes ago he was close to crying over Nyma and… it’s like he forgot her. 

“Helloooooo.” Lance waved a hand in front of Hunk’s face, who quickly snapped out of his trance.  
“Earth to Hunk. Did you hear?”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I asked if you’d mind Shiro to come with us tonight?” Lance chuckled nervously. Hunk’s mouth started moving before he could stop himself,his mind not fully caught up on what Lance was inferring. 

“You already told me you wanted-” Lance quickly coughed over Hunk’s sentence and Shiro blinked at his outburst, both oblivious and confused on what was going on. Hunk quickly shut his mouth and rephrased his sentence.  
“I meant, uh… yeah of course, I don’t see why not.” Hunk chuckled. Lance gave him a forced smile and faced Shiro.

“See? Now we’re all set. I’m riding with you after work still?” Lance asked. Shiro nodded and Hunk noticed his expression. It was… bright. Shiro usually looked just so heavy and hurt but right now… Hunk blinked. It was like a different person. He also noticed Lance was practically bouncing with excitement. Apart from Lance ranting about how Shiro could be a porn star and how he was a gorgeous man meant of constant praise (Which Hunk insisted was pretty gay), he just seemed really… happy. Hunk smiled.

“Well I’ll meet you guys there then.” Hunk chuckled, standing. Lance nodded and turned to talk to Shiro again while Hunk strode off toward the Lagoon. Shiro frowned at the other who left suddenly and as he looked back at Lance, he felt himself getting lost as he spoke. He glanced down at his lips before quickly looking back into his eyes. Real smooth. Lance didn’t notice or he just didn’t care because he kept on about some chick he meets every Saturday at Warkle’s named Romelle.

“So are you two…” Shiro questioned uneasily. Lance chortled and rolled his eyes.

“Not at all, she used to have this cute crush on Pidge, that’s actually how she met me. Now sometimes she’ll help hook me up while I’m there but most of the time we just sit and talk.” He shrugged. Shiro nodded. Lance felt his phone buzz from in his hand and he frowned, looking down at his screen to see an alarm going off.

“Oh SHIT.” Lance quickly spun around and went to run, paused and looked a Shiro.  
“I GOTTA FEED THE BIRBS SORRY BYE.” Then he was sprinting down the hill and Shiro couldn’t help but snicker as he watched the younger man hopping fences from off the path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make it up to you guys I’ll update twice this next week uhhhhhhhhh hopefully 
> 
>  
> 
> bUt iMmA hAvE tO tAkE a BrEaK LatEr bEcAuSe
> 
>  
> 
> m i d t e r m s


	11. The People Danced to the Sound of Your Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! As I said before I'm doing two updates this week! I really want to wrap this up before Voltron ends WHICH OHMYGOD ITS ALMOST OVER YOU GUYS IM RLLY RLLY SAD THIS IS ACTUALLY THE END.  
> Therefore, I gotta speed things up...  
> With that said,,, I hope you enjoy and encouragement is always appreciated! Love you all!

Shiro locked up the tiger staff room and checked on the enclosure. Ajax and Napoleon were cuddled together and Rajah was asleep up on the rocks as per usual, the pale moonlight shining on them from above. Shiro shivered as a cold breeze blew past. It was getting closer to winter, autumn taking its toll on the zoo as Shiro noticed the trees turning color as he walked down the hill. The staff room lights were on and as he got closer, he heard a lot of talking. As he opened the door, he wasn’t surprised to see Lance was involved, laughing hard and clutching his stomach as he did, tears in his eyes as he laughed. Kolivan was beside him, chuckling and laughing between his words. Lotor was leaned up against one of the walls, talking with James Griffin, one of their new recruits and Matt Holt was walking about, looking for gossip no doubt. Shiro knew everyone usually retreats to the locker room at the end of the day but he didn’t expect everyone to be there at the same time. Matt saw Shiro first and exclaimed a ‘Waaaaassup’ from across the room. Shiro waved shyly and walked over to his locker, wishing to just get dressed, grab Lance and go… he looked over to see Lance finishing his laugh-stroke only to get into a fit of giggles when Matt chimed in with his own punchline. He had a feeling that wasn’t going to happen. Shiro slid off his uniform shirt and sighed as he looked through his bag for the clothes he packed. He grabbed the shirt and slipped it over his head. 

Lance was in mid-sentence when he paused, his eyes trained on Shiro, whom he realized was here. When did he get here? Lance’s eyes bulged when he saw him slip off his shirt. The man was ripped and Lance’s first thoughts were ‘oh no he’s hot’ along with ‘holy shit he’s supa thicc’. Lance noticed another small detail, however. His back was matted with scars, and it was the first time he’d seen Shiro without a long-sleeve shirt, even in hot weather. Lance felt his heart sink. The color of Shiro’s right arm was significantly different from his shoulder and his other arm. Lance saw the patches of metal along the side of the arm, the mechanics under it obviously meant for people to believe it was a real arm. Lance blinked. Shiro… was literally missing a limb and Lance hadn’t noticed. He wasn’t sure if he was impressed or ashamed. 

“Hey loverboy, a picture lasts longer.” Matt chuckled. Lance shot him a glare before excusing himself from Kolivan and quickly pulling Matt to the side.

“Shiro doesn’t have a fucking arm?!” Lance hissed quietly. Matt rose his brow.

“Uh, duh?”

“I didn’t noticed!”

“Lance, it literally whirrs sometimes like my old playstation. Wait you seriously didn’t know?”

“What the hell?! nO?!” Lance exclaimed, eyes still wide.

“You really are dense.” Matt snorted from behind his hand and Lance elbowed him and grumbled a spanish curse at him.

Shiro finished getting dressed and packed up his stuff. He frowned and looked around for Lance, before seeing him with Matt near the showers and he sighed, walking over there.

“Hey, I’m heading out.” Shiro said, to Lance in particular but Matt rose his brow.

“Oh okay. Bye Matt!” Lance waved and went to leave with Shiro, who caught Matt’s eyes widen. He quickly ushered Lance out before Matt could catch on and screech after them. Shiro often talked to Matt about how one day he’d find love again. It was about four months ago, when Matt crashed at his place after getting in some trouble with an old ex.  
_______________________

“Y’know… one day, you’re gonna find a new twink to bang.” Matt had chuckled splayed out on his couch.

“Well damn, when you put it that way, it just might happen.” Shiro muttered sarcastically, twirling the beer in his hand.

“No, I’m serious. Everyone has a doppleganger, Shiro.”

“Shut up already, you’re gonna make me mad.”

“No, listen.” Matt chuckled, leaning forward on the couch.  
“There’s some hott ass twinks down there at Warkle’s. Me and Lance-”

“Again with that guy? Matt, you always get in trouble with him.” Shiro sighed. Matt rolled his eyes and forgot what he was saying, mumbling about how it was only a ‘one time fun time’.   
__________________________________

Shiro looked over at Lance who was still walking beside him, gazing upward toward the moon. To think he was next on the chain of meeting the renowned Lance of the Altea Zoo. Lance looked over at him as they walked and he didn’t bother looking away from the soft blue eyes gazing at him, the moon hitting his face just nicely, to create a gentle shadow across his cheeks and making his eyes seem brighter. He wasn’t Adam, no, Adam wasn’t here anymore. Shiro reminded himself and quickly looked away. Lance wasn’t Adam, he was his own person, he was… Shiro grimaced and cleared his throat, ignoring the concerned look Lance was giving him and continued forward. After walking to the parking lot, Shiro noticed the trashbag attached to Lance’s bookbag and he frowned.

“What’s with the bag?” He asked, unlocking his car. Lance sighed.

“It’s nothing, really.” He said. Shiro bit the inside of his cheek and assumed it was the ‘shit’ that the blondie from this morning was talking about. They both got in the car and Shiro felt the tension hanging in the air between them.

“I didn’t know you were half armless.” Lance blurted and Shiro blinked, looking over just in time to see Lance slap his hand over his mouth and curse, hiding his face which was growing bright red from where he sat in the passenger seat. Shiro did not have words to express the mix of emotions that whirled off with that phrase except:  
“Wow.”

“That is not how I wanted this to go. I’m sorry.” Lance said, his voice cracking from under his arms. Shiro tried his hardest to stifle his laughter as he started the car, but muffled chortles surfaced.

“You’re not gonna live that down, especially from me.” Shiro chuckled.  
“‘Cause I mean, being half armless isn’t all that bad.”

“Oh god.” Lance mumbled, his face forming an expression of torment.

“Also, yeah. I didn’t expect you to figure out first time. I actually thought you already knew.” Shiro said. Lance waved his arms as he spoke.

“I mean! Like! WHat the hell?! What happened?!”

“It’s from the wreck.” Shiro sighed and Lance was still shocked.

“That’s so crazy, I had no idea.”

“So… where’s-”

“Oh! Right! Okay, so do you know where that old abandoned strip mall is?” Lance asked, pulling his seatbelt on as Shiro pulled out of the parking space. Shiro frowned.

“Does it have a sign that says Daibazaal? Or something like that?”

“Yeah! That one. You take a left as soon as you pass it.” Lance explained. Shiro nodded and he drove in silence. He blinked at the sweet smell of vanilla from beside him and he glanced over to see Lance putting on lotion. It was then he noticed Lance’s hair was wet too.

“Did… did you shower?” He asked. Lance halted his lotioning to eye Shiro carefully.

“Excuse me?”

“No, I just… you’re about to get sweaty right? It’s a club.”

“Listen. If there’s one thing you’re gonna learn about me, I am THE cleanest person you will ever meet. Also skin care is número uno on my list of things I care most about.” Lance explained and continued spreading the lotion across his arms. Shiro blinked and let his lips press hard together to keep himself from laughing. Lance caught the look though.

“You think that’s funny?!” Lance exclaimed. Shiro couldn’t anymore, he burst out laughing.

“This is hilarious. You’re a neat freak? But Matt says-”

“Nah ah! We don’t talk about Matt in this household! We don’t make good decisions with Matt.”

“Oh, I’ve heard.” Shiro nodded and Lance pouted.

“How much have you heard?” He asked softly. Shiro just shrugged and Lance scoffed, pulling down the passenger mirror to look at his face.  
“Are you gonna at least tell me how many drinks I can have?” Lance muttered, letting his fingers graze over his eyebrows and to make sure no facial hair showed itself. 

“How does 2 sound?” Shiro asked and Lance flipped the mirror out of view, shooting him a glare.

“Downright boring.” He hissed. Shiro grinned.

“Alright, how about 5? No whiskey.”

“I don’t even like whiskey.”

“Well that’s convenient.” Shiro chuckled. Lance crossed his arms and leaned against his door and his seat. Shiro drove carefully and he noticed they were passing the old strip mall. Lance had a good idea of what he wanted to get hammered off of on this fine night. Some tequila, his favorite paradise drinks… Lance looked down at his phone to see Hunk was calling him. He quickly answered.

“Hey Hunk.”

“Lance! Hey, so I’ve got some bad news.” Hunk sighed. Lance rolled his eyes and pointed where to go for Shiro as they took a left.

“Lemme guess, you can’t come? Poor college boy has a paper?” Lance teased.

“Uh, no. It’s much worse.” Hunk sounded nervous. Lance pulled the phone away from his ear and pointed at the small green building attached to a larger brick extension and he mouthed “that’s it” before putting the phone back up to his ear.

“There’s not much that can put a damper on my mood.” Lance chuckled. Hunk sighed.

“How about the fact that Nyma is-” And before he even finished his sentence, Lance’s jaw dropped at the familiar pink car sitting in one of the parking spaces.

“What’s she doing here?!” Lance exclaimed.

“Heard from Rolo she was out with friends.” Hunk said.

“Out with friends my ass.” Lance hissed as Shiro parked, shooting him an uneasy look. 

Hunk hung up and Lance quickly got out, rushing inside without another word to Shiro who watched him leave and just sighed. Shiro stepped out of his car and locked the doors, heading up the sidewalk to the large illuminated green building which had an odd font which said “WaRKLe’s”. Shiro felt the music shaking the ground and he let out another long sigh. Why did he agree to this? Shiro opened the door and was immediately sucked into another world. Many people were hovered around, talking and dancing and drinking and laughing. It was overwhelming. Suddenly Lance was back, grabbing Shiro’s arm and tugging him toward a staircase. Shiro followed, confused as to what world he accidentally wandered into. The second story was less crowded, and Shiro noticed the many separate sections, booths and rooms on the floor. Lance was already sweating, out of breath as he turned to Shiro. 

“Okay! Sorry about that!” He shouted over the music and Shiro nodded.  
“Drinks are at the bar downstairs! That’s where the sluts are! The dance floor is at the back and yeah! That’s it! Matt will be here with Hunk soon!” Lance said and turned to disappear into the crowd again but Shiro quickly grabbed his hand.

“Wait! Where are you gonna be?!” He shouted over the music. Lance smiled wide.

“Where do you think?!” And with that he ran downstairs and Shiro watched him practically jump onto the bar, all the barely-clothed females around him squealed and toasted their drinks to him. 

Shiro blinked. Well damn. He looked over to see a few girls giggling and raising their brow at him expectantly. He quickly waved his hands and shook his head and tried his best to convey he was gay as hell, but it didn’t seem to phase them. Shiro quickly avoided them and walked downstairs, hoping Matt would come soon. He always seemed to get him to loosen up, he’s just got that kind of vibe. Shiro squeezed through the crowd to get a drink and was surprised to see Lance was waving him over. Shiro hesitantly took a seat next to the smaller man and chuckled when he howled a laugh.

“Hey Beezer!” Lance shouted, catching the attention of the bartender, who strode over to where they sat.

“What’ll it be, Blue?” Beezer, Shiro guessed, asked. Shiro frowned at the familiar nickname, searching his mind for where he’d heard is before, only to be interrupted by Lance shouting ‘sunrise’! From beside him.

“Taquila? Really?” Shiro questioned as he got out his wallet. Lance smirked.

“Oh hell yeah. So-co would be my next bet.”

“Gross.” Shiro chuckled and Lance gasped, clearly offended. Before he could express himself, a blond girl jumped up and Lance caught her, screaming.

“AHHHH WHASSUP BITCH WHERE’VE YOU BEEN?!” Lance screamed and Shiro grimaced as the two laughed and yelled. The girl hung off of Lance’s lap as she looked over at Shiro obviously confused as to who he was.

“Oh right! Shiro! This is Romelle! Romelle! This is-”

“DAMN YOU WERE RIGHT! HE'S HOt!” She screeched and Lance let her fall off his lap, shooting her a glare.

“Shut up!” He laughed and Shiro couldn’t suppress the blush showing itself on his cheeks, chuckling at Lance’s feeble attempt to keep the girl quiet as she ranted on. Beezer set Lance’s drink down and Lance quickly grabbed hold of it, beaming at the exotic looking drink. 

“Lance! Did you see that one chick when you came in? With the purple hair?! She’s so fucking-”

“Go get her! What’re you talking to me for?!” Lance chuckled and Romelle rolled her eyes before walking off. Lance looked over at Shiro and shook his head as he took a sip of his drink.

“She’s a handful.” He said.

“You’re no better.” Shiro grimaced and Lance smacked his shoulder playfully. Both men leaned back on the bar, gazing out at the chaos of the club. Shiro opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a drunk guy tripping over a girl who was in the middle of doing a split and nearly doing one himself into the bar. Lance bust out laughing, and as he did, his drink came out his nose, and he broke into a coughing fit. Shiro burst into laughter and quickly grabbed some napkins and handed them to the other man as he took his drink, helping him breathe again.

Lance had tears in his eyes and snot and alcohol all over his lips as he laugh/cried. Shiro couldn’t keep himself from laughing as Lance cleaned himself up, crying at the burning sensation. 

“Holy shit!” He wheezed and Lance smiled wide even as tears leaked from his eyes.

“Do not tell anyone, what just happened.” Lance said from under the handful of napkins in his hands and Shiro shook his head as he recalled the memory, laughing even harder.

“It wasn’t even that funny Lance!”

“Yes it was! Oh my god, where’s Hunk? I can’t deal with this.” Lance whined and Shiro quickly wiped the tears of ecstasy from his eyes.

“Here… let me… oh my god how much did you get up your nose!” Shiro exclaimed at the soaked napkins and Lance reached for more.

“...uck...you….” Lance choked out, leaning over the bar and putting the napkins in the trash. Lance’s face was beat red as he pinched his nose and leaned his head back.  
“If I die, Shirogane was the cause.” He said flatly.

“Hey Shiro!” A voice called. Shiro turned to see Matt joining them, squeezing in the crowded space between them. Matt frowned and pointed at Lance before asking,  
“What’s up with him?”

“He-”

“Nothing!” Lance shouted, sniffling and grabbing his drink again.  
“Nothing at all.” He muttered and Shiro chortled.

“Hunk is upstairs by the way. Hey, McClain, I’d watch your back. Rolo’s here.” Matt said, smacking the counter to get the bartender's attention. Lance nodded and grabbed his drink before looping his arm through Shiro’s and pulling him away from the bar.

“Now you have to stick with me.” Lance said as they walked toward the steps. Shiro frowned.

“Why’s that?”

“I can’t have you babbling about what just happened.” He grumbled and Shiro gave him his best shit-eating grin before clearing his throat, cupping his hands as if to make an announcement. Lance’s eyes widened and he yanked him away from the crowd and up the steps.

“Huuuuuunk!” Lance called as he climbed. Hunk was already at one of the booths at the entrance, waving them over when he saw them.

“I see Lance is already drunk.” He said. 

“I’m not! This is my first one!”

“Dude your face is… it’s really red and it looks like you spilled some.” Hunk said as both men sat down.

“No, it’s just some bitch got clumsy is all.” Lance lied, dismissing it with a wave of his hand. 

“So when do you two normally get out and dance?” Shiro asked with a raised brow. Hunk took a sip from his martini before scoffing.

“I don’t dance, I’m here for the drinks, they’re pretty badass here.” Hunk said. Lance shrugged as he drank from his own.

“I guess, I break it down once the DJ gets common sense and plays some real music.” He said nonchalantly and Hunk’s eyes widened.

“Damn Lance! That was harsh!”

“It’s true!” Lance shot back. Matt joined up with them not too long later with two girls draped on both of his shoulders.

“Hey twinks.” He chuckled and slid into the booth. Lance rolled his eyes and flicked him off.

“I can get more hoes than you could dream of.” Lance scoffed and Matt howled.

“You hear that?! Loverboy thinks he’s all that!”

 

“Oh I am, all that. There’s no other ass as fine as mine and there’s not other-” 

The song changed downstairs and Lance froze, quickly standing and flying out of the booth. KeSha’s voice sang over the speakers and Lance’s voice screeched along with it as he ran downstairs. Shiro watched him leave, no longer surprised by the other’s actions and Hunk rolled his eyes. Shiro leaned back and looked over the railing beside him as Lance leapt onto the dancefloor, grabbing a hold of the girl from before, Romelle and dancing. Shiro broke into a smile as they both yelled ‘timberrrr’ and Lance laughed. When he turned back around Hunk was smirking and shaking his head.

“What?”

“I didn’t think you were for real about this.” Hunk chuckled. Shiro rose his brow.

“What is that supposed to mean?

“You’ve got it bad, dude.” Matt chimed in as he nudged his lips against one of the girls’ neck.

“Is it that obvious?”

“Yeah, you’ve got that stupid lovestruck look on your face.” Matt mumbled and Shiro rolled his eyes.

“I mean, guys he’s…”

“Anybody’s wet dream.” Matt chuckled, pointing at Shiro.  
“If you don’t hurry up and let loose and get some of that ass, somebody else will.” 

“Matt-”

“Here.” Matt waved one of the table tenders over and asked for whiskey to take shots.

“Nonononono! My shot days are over!” Shiro said shaking his head.

“What?! You used to be able to get thirty down in a row before they even started! C’mon man!”

“Nope, not happening.”

“Just five.” Matt reasoned. Shiro squinted his eyes as the waiter brought the shot glasses and the whiskey over. Hunk just sat silently, watching the ordeal go down.

“Fine. Five.” Shiro grumbled and Matt howled in triumph shoving the girls off from leaning on him so he could drink. Shiro smirked as he grabbed his glass, no hurt in a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01001100 01100001 01101110 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101110 01101110 01100001 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110110 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110000 01110000 01111001 00100000 01100010 01101111 01111001 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01100101 01101110 01100100 01110011 00100000 00111011 00101001


	12. My Fingers Danced and Swayed in the Breeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY BITCHES I'M SHOOTING FOR A WORLD RECORD AND UPDATING 3 TIMES IN A ROW ARE YOU PROUD OF ME YET?!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> im in p a i n

Shiro slammed the shot glass down on the table, a dark expression tainting over his features, which a lion would make as if it had just spotted it’s prey. Matt shook his head and picked up his glass, taking it all down in one quick swallow. He couldn’t remember now what shot he was on as Matt slammed his glass down, waving at the waiter for another round. Damn him. Hunk giddily watched the men have at it, accompanied with a gorgeous woman with curly brown hair. 

“Did you say hi to Lance on your way in?” Hunk asked the woman as she leaned into him. She grinned and shook her head.

“I will in a bit, you know me.” She chuckled. Shiro lifted his brow at the couple in question before taking initiative and asking who she was. Hunk quickly apologized and introduced them.

“Shiro, this is Shay. She’s my girlfriend.” Hunk said with a proud smile as they shook hands. Shay smiled as well and nodded.

“Nice to meet you Shiro.” She said and before he could reply, Matt was barking at him to take his next shot. Shiro grabbed a hold of the glass and downed it quickly, annoyed at his interruption. 

“Are you friends with Lance or something?” Shay asked him as he faced her again, his throat now accustomed to the burn of the whiskey. Shiro nodded his head.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“He’s so crazy sometimes, I don’t know how he gets so many good people to love him.” She chuckled, patting Hunk’s arm which wrapped around her shoulders.

“I know what you mean.” Shiro snorted, watching Matt struggle with his next shot. It was then Lance made an appearance at the table with Romelle at his side. He slid into the booth, knocking Hunk’s drink over and shoving Matt’s side chicks against Hunk who grumbled a complaint.

“You guys are missing out!” He shouted and Romelle giggled in agreement.

“We’re not dancers, Lance.” Hunk sighed. Lance spotted Matt’s shot glass and snatched it, taking it easily before setting it down gently. Matt gasped and demanded Lance spit it out and the two quickly rose into an argument. Lance finished with a roll of his eyes and standing back up.

“You’re no fun! I come over here and I’m yelled at!”

“I was in the middle of shots!”

“We both know you can’t keep any shit down, I was doing you a favor.” Lance laughed. Matt flicked him off and settled back in the booth, comforted by the two girls beside him. Lance scoffed at his resignation before looping an arm through Romelle’s and pulling her out of the booth.

“Well I’m going back to dancing! Come on Shiro!” He called. Shiro frowned.

“Why do I have to come?” he asked. Lance grabbed his arm and tried to tug him out of the booth.

“You’re buying my drinks, remember?!” Lance howled. Shiro sighed and stood, walking with him downstairs to the bar. They squeezed in an open space and Shiro sat down, a small buzz being felt at the back of his mind. Romelle untangled herself from Lance after she caught sight of a certain purple-haired girl and ran off into the crowd. Lance huffed at the lack of seating before squeezing in next to Shiro, practically sitting on him.

“Beeeeeezer!”

“I’m right here Blue.” The bartender chuckled and Lance blinked, looking over to see him right in front of him.

“Oh hey, something tequila, something fancy.”

“Gotcha.”

“You havin’ fun?!” Lance asked, swinging to look at Shiro, not realizing how close they were until then, his nose nearly grazing against Shiro’s.

The older man nodded.  
“Yeah, I think I am.”

“Well that’s sad.” Lance pouted.  
“You haven’t even danced yet.” He said. Shiro rolled his eyes.

“I don’t dance.” he said flatly. Lance smirked.

“That’s what they all say before I work my magic.” Lance chuckled, grabbing his drink as Beezer set it down. He took a long sip and Shiro watched him, half amazed at how desperately he drank and also how crazed he looked.

“So what? You usually drag loners out here?” Shiro snickered. Lance shook his head, swallowing and facing him again.

“Not just any loners. The weird ones with a joke for a name.” He teased and Shiro’s brow shot up.

“Oh?”

“Shirogaaaaaaane!” Lance cackled and Shiro nudged him in the side.

“You know that’s actually my last name, right?” Shiro chuckled and Lance spun around, looking half offended, half surprised.

“Really?”

“My name is actually Takashi.” He chuckled. Lance hummed softly, twirling the blue drink in his fingers. 

“Takashi…” Lance tested, letting the straw of his drink sit between his teeth. 

Shiro’s skin prickled and he nearly shivered. The way he said it was so… Lance looked at him then, his eyes focused on him and only him. Shiro couldn’t tear his eyes away from those exotic eyes. He felt Lance get closer, or maybe it was him. Or maybe it was just the people shuffling around them with the music. Nope, it was definitely him. He felt Lance’s breath across his cheeks and as he looked up into those lidded eyes, he saw Lance gazing intently into his own. Shiro felt his body heat from just that look, that look that said it all. Their lips were inches from each other, their breath mingling across the other’s cheeks and it was then that Lance blinked and quickly took a step back. Shiro grimaced when Lance swiftly took a sip from his drink, not even glancing at Shiro as he did. Damn it. When he finished he laughed it off and pulled on Shiro’s arm.

“Come on! Let’s dance!” Lance yelled as the music rose in volume. Shiro shook off the twist in his gut from before. What was that? Had they almost kissed? Why did Lance pull away? He stayed seated.

“I told you, I don’t dance.” Shiro insisted with a chuckle. Lance pouted and jutted his lip out in disappointment.

“Pleeeeeeease?” Lance begged. 

Shiro fought off his gaze with his own questioning look but soon gave in. He blamed the alcohol finally hitting his system but he knew deep down it was his need to be close with the other man. He’d felt a spark in his chest at Lance’s close proximity, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. He let Lance pull him out of the seat and out onto the dancefloor. Who was he kidding? He couldn’t dance! He could… shuffle? He felt so out of place at all the bodies around him, moving and flailing as Lance led him through. A semi-empty space awaited them and Lance spun around to face him, not letting go of his arm.

“Just follow my lead!” Lance shouted, pulling his arm as he moved. Shiro sighed but obliged, moving with Lance who swayed at first, then moved his feet along with the music, letting his arms convey the sounds and the colors flashing around them and for a second, Shiro was entranced. 

It felt like hours passed before he finally jerked back into reality. The music had slowed down, Shiro had his hands gripping Lance’s hips as the other man laughed. Lance had his back facing Shiro, swaying to the beat and letting his arms wrap around Shiro’s neck from behind him. Lance leaned his head back as he laughed again, his fingers entangling themselves in Shiro’s hair and the taller man dared to lean down into the other’s touch, nuzzling into the exposed nook of Lance’s neck. They stayed like that for a while, swaying and eventually parting and stomping their feet to a new rhythm. He was hypnotized by Lance’s movements, the man’s dancing made him feel… excited. Shiro pinpointed the feeling like his therapist described him to do. Yes, very excited. 

He felt the heat begin to gather in a certain area and his eyes widened. Shit shit, too excited. Shiro quickly ducked away from the dancefloor and made his way to the bar. Cold drink. Ice bag. He dared a glance at his crotch and sighed in relief when he indeed, did not have a boner. He noticed Lance’s empty drink was still on the bar and he frowned when he saw that the building had actually emptied some… the bar wasn’t as crowded as before. Shiro frowned and decided to stalk toward the upstairs, the buzz hitting him full on now and hoping Matt and Hunk were still there. Luckily, they were. Matt was passed out in the booth, probably asleep and Hunk was laughing hard at something Romelle said. Shiro took a seat in the booth with a deep sigh. He was tired. Hunk noticed him and waved.

“How was dancing?!” He hooted and Shiro rolled his eyes when Romelle lifted her brows in suggestion.

“Tiring.” He admitted. Yes, it was tiring. But oh it was very hot and nearly caused his dick to make an appearance right then and there. 

“Sure. We can see you two from here.” Shay said from beside Hunk, laughing. Shiro couldn’t hide his blush then, his cheeks turning a soft pink. 

“Anybody volunteer to take Matt home?” Romelle asked, pointing at the brunette laying across the side of the booth.

“Not it!” Hunk exclaimed at the same time as Shay. Shiro gave the two a flat look.

“I can’t take him! He’ll puke in my car!” He reasoned. Hunk rolled his eyes.

“Fine, I guess he can crash at Pidge’s place.” Hunk said. Shiro frowned.

“Wait are you guys leaving?”

“Not quite, it’s almost one so…” Shiro scowled and checked his phone. It couldn’t be one already, could it? His eyes widened at the blurred 1:21am and the large amount of missed calls from Keith. Uh oh. He quickly opened his phone and text him explaining he was at a bar. The younger man had been texting him and asking where he was and Shiro mentally kicked himself for not telling him. 

“Yeah, I gotta get going too.” Shiro sighed, slipping his phone into his pocket. Hunk yawned and nodded before sitting up and pulling his arm out from around Shay.

“Can you grab Lance? I can take him home with Matt.” He said. Shiro nodded and got up from the booth, striding downstairs. Only, he couldn’t find Lance at first, it was as if he’d disappeared. He looked around the dancefloor but still no sign of him until he heard a crash near the bar. He turned just in time to see someone shoving Lance against the wall, shouting curses at him. Shiro blinked and as he stepped forward, Lance was on his feet and he was screaming back, pointing at the man as he did. Uh oh. Shiro quickly pushed his way to where the commotion was and grabbed Lance before he could jump at the other man.

“You heard me!” Lance shouted at him. Shiro tried pulling him back but his thin limbs slipped through and he stumbled forward.  
“You got a problem with me?!” Lance was still going, jabbing a finger at the larger man’s chest and he shoved him back. The man pushed Lance back into Shiro, who caught him and before anyone could blink, was in the other man’s face.

“Don’t fucking touch him.” Shiro snarled and the large man quirked a brow.

“What’re you? Some jumper? That faggot thought he had the balls to snap at me.” He scoffed. 

“The fuck did you just say?” Shiro asked flatly, his glare darkening. Lance felt the air tighten around the two and he quickly tugged on Shiro’s shirt. Not good.

“Shiro.” Lance said, seeing his hands forming tight fists. The man turned and rolled his shoulders, leaving the scene and Lance quickly moved in front of Shiro to meet his eyes.  
“Shiro look at me, hey… it’s okay. Calm down, it’s not a big deal.” Lance said and for some reason, that made him even more mad. What was he feeling? Address the feeling. Anger. Hell yes it was ange. Oh he was pissed.

“I’m fine.” Lance snapped, cutting Shiro’s thoughts off. Silence fell between them and Shiro lost himself in Lance’s eyes. He was… he was just angry… but...

“I’m… I’m sorry.” He grumbled, avoiding Lance’s gaze. Lance grinned slightly, and placed his hand on Shiro’s cheek.

“It’s okay. Hey, don’t be like that! It’s okay. Look, I’m alright. He just made me mad.” Lance sighed. Shiro nodded, unconsciously leaning into Lance’s warm hand which still rested on his cheek.   
“Shiro…” Lance said quietly and Shiro didn’t meet his eyes as he rested his hand on top of Lance’s which still sat on his cheek.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Lance chuckled, “It was my fault, he… I bumped into him.” Lance chuckled. Shiro let his shoulders sag. What the hell? He’s not angry anymore… 

“We should… maybe we should head out.” Lance suggested. Shiro nodded once and Lance pulled him out of the crowd and towards the exit. Gosh, he was so pathetic. Shiro set his jaw. He’d gone down there to help Lance. He was supposed to be helping but in turn, Lance was the one to lead him out of there. Shiro huffed a frustrated breath. Really pathetic.

“Let me take you home.” Shiro piped up as they walked outside the club. Lance blinked at the suggestion and he looked at Shiro with a frown. They stood in silence and Shiro couldn’t focus. In fact, he felt his vision going a little blurred. Oh hell. Lance must've noticed and giggled, grabbing hold of Shiro’s arm.

“And to think YOU were the one to get drunk.”

“But I…” Shiro paused as Lance helped him to his car. Damn, that’s right… he recalled the shots he’d taken with Matt… it wasn’t just five… and now they were hitting him? How long ago was that? It couldn't of been too long? An hour maybe? How long had he danced? Did he dance? Shiro nearly fell and laughed when Lance tried to catch him but they both tumbled onto the hood of Shiro’s car, Lance bracing himself against Shiro’s chest as they landed. Both men burst into giggles as they tried to untangle themselves from each other. Lance finally managed to get Shiro in his seat and Lance climbed into the driver's seat.

“Alright big guy, gimme the keys.”

“There is no… damn… way I’m letting you drive... my car.” Shiro slurred. Lance rolled his eyes and felt through Shiro’s pockets to find the metal objects. 

“If you let Keith drive, then I guarantee you, me driving won’t be a problem. That hot head drives like he’s being chased.” Lance chuckled, tugging the keys out of Shiro’s front pocket in his pants. He cranked the car and slowly pulled out. Shiro scowled and leaned over, tapping at the steering wheel.

“Nonono you can’t drive, you’re drunk.” Shiro hummed. Lance rolled his eyes.

“I had two small paradise drinks Shiro, they barely even have two shots.” Lance chuckled and Shiro shook his head, insisting that Lance was drunk.

“Wow, so this is Shiro outside of the zoo, huh?” Lance chuckled as he drove. Shiro huffed a frustrated breath and turned in his seat.  
“Whaaaaat? I’m just surprised Matt could get you drunk. This was Matt’s doing, right?”

“Duh.” Shiro pouted. Lance laughed and Shiro smiled.

“You’re a lot funnier when you’re not sober.” Lance said matter-a-factly. Shiro frowned, not sure if he was offended or proud.

“Well I like to make you laugh.” Shiro stated, leaning back in his seat. Lance rose his brow with a small smile.

“You do?”

“Mhm…” Shiro grinned as his eyes slowly closed.  
“I like y...you when you’re happy… you’re happy.” Shiro murmured and Lance felt like his heart was going to explode. He’s being so cute. Lance just couldn’t quite believe it, the large, always serious Shiro was now giggling and snoozing about Lance as if he were a fangirl. 

“Where have you been all my life?” Lance chuckled as he turned off the road and into the abandoned strip mall. 

“I’ve been… pretty busy.” Shiro replied as Lance put the vehicle in park.

“Alright Shiro, you gotta let me see your phone for directions.” Lance sighed. Shiro blinked his eyes open slowly and got out his phone, sloppily tapping the screen before he gave up and let it fall in the cupholder. Lance rolled his eyes and grabbed it just in time to see ‘Keith’ calling. Lance rolled his eyes and answered.

“Hey, this isn’t Shiro, it’s Lance.”

“What the fuck? Why do you have his phone?” Keith hissed from the other end. Lance scowled and tilted his head.

“Well hello to you too. Shiro’s pretty drunk-”

“I can come get him.”

“No, I’m driving him back, I just need to know where to go.” Lance sighed. Keith groaned from the other end.

“Fine. Pretend like you’re leaving the zoo.” Keith began and Lance quickly put the car in drive, driving out of the parking lot and following Keith’s instruction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are they gone?” A voice hissed. The man sitting against the wall nodded, causing all of the hidden figures to come back into the light of the small lantern sitting in the center of the rubble. 

“What the hell was that? I thought you said this place was abandoned.” The same voice grumbled. The man stood from where he sat at his place against the wall, a snarl on his features as he too, stepped into the light.

“It is abandoned. Now get to work, we have two days to finish this planning.” The man snarled. The smaller man mumbled a complaint but obliged back to the plan.

“Now, Lotor, you were saying?” The man asked. Another figure came out from the dark, a man with long blond hair and golden brown eyes.

“I was explaining the many exits before I was rudely interrupted. Now, Sendak, if I were you, I’d sneak through the water system, there’s no security cameras down there to even detect your intrusion.” Lotor explained. The large man, Sendak, nodded.

“I see. Thank you for your input. We started with the lizards, let’s get the birds the next night the zoo is supposed to be closed. This franchise will be shut down one way or another and I will personally see to it.” Sendak said.

“Well if I may…” Lotor interrupted, folding his hands gracely over one another, the light of the lantern illuminating his pale complexion perfectly.  
“I suggest hitting the aquatic animals, the guard there is an awful watch, the other night he fell asleep on the job.” He said. Sendak rose his brow but he cracked a grin.

“This is good information and I’ll look into it.”

“You shouldn’t push yourself onto them so soon, you’ll be easily found out…” Zethrid, one of the few who stayed in the dark commented.

“That’s another factor, but also must I remind you that the whole goal in this is to make that stupid Altea family pay for what they did to us.” A sharp voice cut in. Haggar, the mind behind the plan said from her place. The old woman cast her eyes onto Lotor, a sneer growing on her features.

“Make me proud, son.” She growled out. Lotor hummed his reply, eyeing Sendak cautiously as he left the meeting, stalking out of the abandoned strip mall and into the neighborhood beside it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright here we go…” Lance opened the passenger door and helped Shiro out, unable to support his full weight. Keith emerged from the apartment building, quickly helping Lance drag him inside.

“How much did he drink?!” Keith hissed and Shiro replied with a slurred ‘too much’ that Lance laughed at. Both men carried him inside and Keith directed him to Shiro’s room, helping him onto his bed.

“There.” Keith sighed. He then turned to Lance and said, “Thanks.” Lance went to reply a ‘no problem’ but Keith was already pushing him out of the room and guiding him out of the apartment.

“Have a nice walk back in the cold!” Keith called as he went to shut the door but Lance shoved his foot in.

“Oh hell no, either you drive me back or I stay.” Lance growled, shoving an accusing finger at Keith.  
“It’s called courtesy, like you’d know what that is, Mullet.”

“I’m not driving out this late.” Keith hissed.

“Guess I’ll sit right here then.” Lance shrugged.

“Oh would you just let him in!” Shiro groaned from his room. Keith glared long and hard at Lance, who smirked in return. He finally gave in and let the other man step into the apartment.

“Fine, you leave first thing tomorrow, alright?!” Keith snapped at him before going to what Lance assumed was his room, and shutting the door without another word. Lance was more than satisfied and plopped down on the couch sitting in their living area and not too long later, he crashed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I'm still updating tomorrow,,, also how the f u c k did Voltron on twitter get a personality and gain the AUDACITY to question the surgery of a grape?


	13. Found Arms to Fall Right Into

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE YOU GO
> 
> THIS WAS FOUR HOURS OF ABSOLUTE AGONY, HOPE YOU ENJOY
> 
>  
> 
> sorry if it looks rushed,,,, and if you think it sucks then hah jokes on you it does suck

Shiro looked around at the water around him. Was he drowning? He took in a deep breath. No… He tried to swim forward but got no where. Was this a dream? The water around him turned lighter, into a more recognizable blue and he blinked. It was definitely a dream. He then heard a voice. It was Lance’s voice. He couldn’t make out what he was saying but the voice soothed him, it made the water seem comforting, and brighter. It didn’t last long though, before long the voice was silenced and replaced with a sharp laughter. The water turned a dark shade of purple. Shiro felt his chest begin to twinge with pain, as if it were about to cave in on itself.

“You couldn’t save him…” A voice crooned and Shiro spun around, straining his eyes to see through the dark waters.

“Who’s there?!” He shouted, but no sound came. Shiro tried to swim again, to get away, to wake up. Something grabbed his ankle. It wrapped around the skin there and pulled him down. The water began to change color again. Shiro kicked and struggled against the force pulling him lower. Now he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He realized what color the water was turning and he began to panic. He’d been in this dream before… this nightmare… it ended the same way every time. Shiro was surrounded by the red waters, darkening the lower he got. He shut his eyes tight, feeling the force stopped pulling him. Don’t open your eyes. Don’t look at him. Don’t look. Keep your eyes closed. Please don’t- 

The same force that wrapped around Shiro’s ankle was around his throat now, fingers digging into his neck and he opened his eyes wide, screaming. He was face to face with two piercing brown eyes and dark skin of another man, blood spilling from his mouth and neck.

“Long time no see, Takashi.”

Shiro woke up quickly, sitting up in bed so fast his head throbbed. He felt his body shiver and shake. He was wet, why was he wet? He looked down at the sweat-stained sheets below him and he sighed. A nightmare. He rested his head in his hands. Just a nightmare. The same nightmare. The same face. Adam. Shiro took in a deep breath before releasing the shakey air in his lungs, his body still shivering. It never got easier. Shiro slowly got up out of bed and ripped all of the sheets off of the bed before stomping over to the laundry room. He threw them in and replaced the sheets with clean purple ones that he found in the hallways closet. Shiro moped around the apartment for a bit, just to shake off the uneasy feeling resting on his shoulders until he felt like he was going to puke. Rushing over to the bathroom in his room, he did, barely making it in time to puke in the toilet. Shiro groaned and leaned up against the shink, feeling his eyes sting. He was able to sleep… and he regretted it. He got up and stumbled into the shower, cleaning himself up before he engaged in starting his day. He got out and got drssed not too long later and walked around his room, searching for his phone. He found it eventually, buried in the mess of blanket on his floor. He checked the time.

5:08am. Shiro’s eyes widened. Fours hours of sleep? He’d been out four hours?! He suddenly felt excited and he bounced on his feet. That was fantastic! He sat down on his bed, opening his phone to send Lance a good morning message but paused. Wait… what had happened last night? Shiro tried his best to recall the memories and was able to recognize a few events. The drive home… Keith helping him into bed… loud voices at the door… Lance… Shiro sighed and stood, walking into the kitchen for coffee before he sat down and did anything. As the machine sparked to life and brewed, Shiro decided to take a seat on the couch while he waited but nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw a body already occupied the space.

Lance was fast asleep, cuddled against the back of the couch, his neck looking stiff against the armrest. No blanket. No pillow. Damn it Keith. Shiro set down his phone and sighed as he gently moved his arms under Lance’s legs and his back for support as he picked the smaller man up bridal style. He moved and as he did, Lance consciously drew closer into himself, snug against Shiro’s chest. Shiro looked down at the peaceful sleeping boy and just stood there, embracing the blessing he held in his arms before quickly walking into his room and gently setting him on his bed. He wasn’t going back to sleep anytime soon, and Lance seemed uncomfortable on the couch. Anybody would help him this way. It was just common courtesy, of course. He carefully draped his blanket over Lance and silently snuck out of the room, shutting the door behind him. When he turned around, Keith was standing there, his arms crossed and Shiro could see his glare even through the dark of the morning.

“Why the hell is he still here?” Keith hissed. Shiro frowned.

“He’s asleep?” Shiro said, gesturing at the door as if it weren’t obvious.

“Yeah no shit. I mean, he should leave already, you can drive him to wherever he lives right?” Keith grumbled. Shiro scowled.

“What’s up with you? There’s no hurt in letting him sleep in and I’m off tomorrow, we all are.”

“That’s not the point.” Keith snapped and Shiro’s demeanor changed.

“Hey, what’s wrong? This isn’t like you.”

“I don't like him. I would say ‘hate’ but we’re not there yet.” Keith said, waving his hand like it held a plate.

“Why? What do you two have against each other?” Shiro sighed. Keith’s eyes widened and he gasped as if he were offended that Shiro didn’t know. When Keith stormed away from the door and to the kitchen Shiro blinked. Oh, he was offended.

“Keith-”

“He thinks he can just go off on me for no reason, just because some bitch came up to me and asked if I was busy?”

“Oh yeah, I remember that. That was Lance?” Shiro asked. Keith nodded slowly.

“Yeeeees? He started a rumor about how I stole his girlfriend. Do you not remember this?”

 

“You stole his girlfriend?”

 

“No! God damn it! She was catfishing him! The same chick who’s with Rolo!” Keith exclaimed, a little too loud to the point where Shiro moved his arms down to signal him to lower his volume.

“I’m not following. What girl?”

“I think he name is Nia or Nima or something, she’s the same girl who stalked me and tried to get me involved. Do you not remember this conversation? Shiro, I was pissed for weeks. She dragged me in and Lance just hated me ever since.” Keith explained. Shiro tapped his chin, deep in thought. 

“You know what, I’m pretty sure her name’s Nyma.”

“Not the point! He’s still an asshole for assuming I’m an awful person just because of that.” Keith said, crossing his arms over his chest again.  
“I very much dislike him.”

The coffee brewer shut off, signalling his coffee was done so Shiro strode over to the machine, still thinking. He took a sip of the black coffee without realizing it, gagged before quickly opening the fridge for some creamer.

“Look Keith… I know you’re-”

“Also I don’t like him because he’s a pompous flirt and a self-centered prick who is too desperate for attention to realize he’s annoying as hell.” Keith added and Shiro’s shoulders sagged as he faced his friend.

“Now that’s just mean.”

“So?” Keith shrugged. Shiro sighed heavily and sat down at the table.

“Just…” Shiro paused and took a deep breath, lowering his voice to a whisper.  
“Just try to think positive about him Keith. I’m…” Shiro fidgeted with the cup in his hands and he bit the inside of his lip.  
“I think I-”

“You like him don’t you?” Keith said flatly, making Shiro go tense.  
“You really are moving on then?”

Shiro didn’t like how that sounded but he was right. He was moving on… to a pompous flirt… Keith sat down at the table too.

“Shiro, I’m helping you. If you want to move on, Lance isn’t the guy. I mean, he’s not even gay.”

“You don’t know that. I’ve met plenty of closeted men in my life and-”

“Shiro.” Keith’s voice cracked a little and Shiro looked up to see the other boy making a pained expression.  
“I’m trying to help you out here. I know you’re probably thinking this is the same as Adam but it’s not. I didn’t like Adam because he didn’t talk a lot and he was just… suspicious. Lance is the complete opposite, I don’t think you… I just want to help.”

“If you really want to help me then you have to let me figure this stuff out on my own.” Shiro replied, gripping the mig in his hands tighter.  
“I’m a grown ass man Keith. I need to be able to make my own decisions without you hounding my ass. I like Lance. A lot. Like… a lot a lot. I’m going for it and I just want him to see… to see a part of me that isn’t broken from Adam and just…” Shiro paused, feeling his nose burn with emotion. God damn it, he was feeling upset. How upset? Sad upset. He wanted to show Lance he was better than what everyone at the zoo thought. He wanted a different side to him. Keith was quiet for a while, his eyes trained on the wood of the table as the sun began to rise through the window in the living room.

“Are you sure?” Keith asked quietly, rubbing his hands together anxiously. Shiro felt the tears stinging his eyes as he bowed his head and clenched his fists.

“Yeah…” He choked out.  
“I’m positive.”

Keith nodded and he reached across the table, placing his hand on Shiro’s balled up fist. Shiro let the tears come then, letting them hit the table and around his cup of coffee. 

“I didn’t… I didn’t know.” Keith hummed.  
“But whatever you do… I’ll do what I can to help you. fI this is really what you want... “ Keith paused and grinned, looking up at Shiro.  
“Lance is in for one hell of a ride.” He chuckled lightly. Shiro smiled and wiped at his tears with his free hand. He hadn’t meant to cry. It was unlike him. But… it just moved him in a different way… he was going to move on from Adam. He was going to make him proud. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance woke up to warm sheets and soft pillows. Red flag. He quickly sat up to find himself in a room he didn’t recognize. Two red flags. Lance quickly stumbled out of the bed, sheet tangled around his ankles and he screeched as he tripped and fell just as the door to the room opened. Shiro stood in the doorway blinking at Lance who was tangled up in his sheets on the floor, trying his best to act natural.

“I was coming in to see if you wanted breakfast but-”

“Yes.” Lance said quickly, finally able to get out from under the sheets.  
“But I have a question, how-”

“Oh! Sorry! I felt bad about you having to take the couch since you drove me home and stuff so I just moved you to my bed.”

“Wh…” Lance quickly got to his feet.  
“Where did you sleep?” Lance asked with a frown. Shiro laughed.

“I didn’t.” And with that he walked out of the doorway and into the kitchen, Lance not too far behind him.

“You didn’t sleep?!” Lance exclaimed, squinting at the blast of sunlight that doused the room he walked into. Shiro didn’t reply and instead pulled out a chair for Lance, who gladly plopped down in it, rubbing his eyes aggressively as he did.  
“Well whatever you cooked up is probably way better than cereal so I’m more than happy to-”

“I didn’t cook.” Shiro snorted and Lance frowned, opening his eyes fully to see Keith was at the stove, scraping eggs off the pan in his hand.

“I take back everything I just said.” Lance said flatly and Shiro rolled his eyes. Keith gave Lance a very, very, very, very forced smile, teeth and everything as he looked at Lance.

“I’m… so happy… you’re here.” Keith said as if he were in pain and it scared Lance beyond belief.

“Alright… I’m gonna go ahead and uh… walk on home-”

“What why?!” Shiro asked, sitting in the seat beside Lance with a pout. Lance grit his teeth at the pitiful expression he gave, his lip jutted out and everything. Ughhhhhhhh. Lance slouched in his seat and crossed his arms like he were a child.

“Just because I’m here doesn’t mean I like you the least bit Kogane.” Lance muttered and Keith’s forced smile turned into a look of disgust before he finished with the eggs. Shiro sighed and rested his head on the table mumbling ‘this is a disaster’ as Keith slammed the plate of eggs on the table.

“Noted.” Keith said and then plopped the plate of pancakes Lance hadn’t noticed onto the table as well. Lance didn’t even wait for a signal to dig in, he was already scooping pancakes onto his plate. Shiro watched him in amazement.

“How can you eat so much when you’re literally like ninety pounds.” Keith asked as he took his first bite on eggs. Lance pointed his spoon accusingly at the man across the table.

“I do not weigh ninety pounds thank you very much.”

“How much do you weight then?”

“That is none of your damn business.” Lance said, lifting his chin in the air and taking another bite of pancake.

Shiro finished first, despite being the last to get food for himself and he talked about the tigers at the zoo while Lance finished up. Keith left the table altogether before pausing, waving at Lance, and then leaving. Super weird. 

“Hey.” Shiro set his plate in the sink and turned so he faced Lance, leaning uneasily against the counter as if for support.  
“I had fun last night… I just uh.. I wanted to apologize if I overstepped any boundaries or if I-”

“Not at all.” Lance said with a shrug, getting up from the table and walking over to the sink to set his plate in it too. He reached up and patted Shiro’s shoulder softly.

“I enjoyed last night too. I had a hell of a time. You need to come out more often.”

“No thanks.” Shiro chuckled and Lance gasped.  
“That was probably a one time thing.”

“What?! No! You have to come out again!”

“Yeaaaah, no.”

“Ugh! You’re so lame Shirogane!”

“Takashi.” Shiro said suddenly, feeling heat prickle his skin. Lance blinked.  
“You can just call me Takashi.” He chuckled. Lance’s lips twitched into a bright smile and he nodded approvingly.

“I like Takashi.” Lance said simply.  
“What does it mean?”

“Hm?”

“Your name?” Lance chuckled.

“Oh… It means noble. Sometimes it means honor but…” Shiro shrugged without finishing his thought, looking over at Lance just in time to see the shorter man look up at him.

They stayed like that for a while, gazing intently into the other’s eyes and Lance didn’t look away this time. The air between them shifted, a special heat filling Shiro’s chest as Lance lifted his hand up to touch Shiro’s face. His hand landed on his cheek and Shiro leaned into it like he had done before, holding his hand up with his own. Lance’s breath hitched when Shiro moved so his lips met Lance’s palm. His mind was screaming. He felt like he was overstepping again like last night… He felt like he should stop, like he should grb his keys and take Lance home, quit his job and move out of state. The look in Lance’s eyes changed his train of thought completely. The man’s eyes seemed to have watered, a small smile on his lips as Shiro placed a gentle kiss in his palm. It amazed him that the same man who could scream and laugh and dance all night was also capable of soft touches and longing looks such as these. It didn’t last long though. Shiro noticed something change in Lance’s eyes, the light flicker out behind them and they became a dull. He watched as Lance slipped his hand away from Shiro and instead wrap his arms around himself and looking away anxiously.

“Sorry.”

“No it’s-”

“Can you take me home?” Lance asked abruptly and it threw Shiro off guard. He felt rooted to the floor. More or less shocked at what changed. What had changed? Did something happen last night that Shiro didn’t remember. Did he hurt Lance? Had someone hurt Lance? Was he moving too fast? Of course he was!

“Of course.” Shiro said lightly, forcing a chuckle out.  
“Let me… let me grab my keys.” Lance nodded and stayed there when Shiro left, his arms still wrapped around his torso defensively. He just didn’t understand. What did he do wrong? What if it wasn’t him? No, what if Lance wasn’t feeling the same? What if he felt bad for-

“Breakfast was good.” Lance admitted when Shiro stepped back into the kitchen.

“I’m glad you thought so.” Shiro murmured as he sat back down in the chair he was in before, slipping his shoes on. Lance silently did the same, sitting on his phone once he finished and he waited on Shiro.

“Alright let’s… let’s go.” Shiro cleared his throat uneasily and opened the front door, letting Lance walk outside first before he did as well and shut the door behind him.


	14. Plans Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE LAST SEASON IS DROPPING IN T-MINUS 8 DAYS IM-
> 
>  
> 
> guys im not ready im rlly rlly rlly not ready,,,,,,,, IVE INVESTED SO MUCH INTO THIS STUPID FANDOM AND NOW ITS ENDING AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHFUCK

When Lance walked in the door to the apartment, Hunk was sitting in the kitchen eating and Pidge was on her phone in the living area, probably hacking into a poorly created shopping website. Hunk looked up and upon seeing him, gave a wide smile.

“I didn’t think you’d be back so early.” He chuckled. Lance grimaced and just sulked to the table, plopping down in a chair and sighed. Hunk frowned.  
“What’s wrong?”

“I’m such an idiot.” Lance murmured before resting his head in his hands.  
“He’s just… Hunk he is just so perfect.” Lance blubbered and soon began to sob at the kitchen table. Hunk looked over to Pidge for help but the other was scurrying to her room. Hunk sighed and rested a hand on his friend’s back.

“What do you mean? I’m not following Lance.” Hunk chuckled.

“I mean, I like him Hunk!” Lance exclaimed, wiping at his tears frustratingly.  
“But he’s… he’s just too much, does that make sense? Like I don’t think… like why me? He’s… I just don’t understand… and-”

“Wow.” Hunk pursed his lips.

“I don’t know what to do. I kinda just wanna stop here and pretend nothing happened but at the same time I really really like him Hunk. I like Shiro.” Lance explained as he sniffled. Hunk’s eyes widened.

“Wait, what happened? Last night did you two-”

“NO!” Lance shouted, eyes in shock and covering his ears.  
“No! Not at… No, just no… I’m not… we didn’t-”

“Lance, it’s okay to feel how you do. You’ve been hurt before, and this is your way to protect yourself from that.” Hunk said as he took another bite of his eggs.

“I don’t like it Hunk.”

“So what do you wanna do?”

“I want to be with him.” Lance mumbled, his shoulders stiffening. Hunk’s brow shot up and he tried to suppress his smile.

“Lance, that’s a lot to say, you know that right?”

“I know Hunk. I’ve known Mr. Pornstar for a week and I already want to be his wifey.” Lance mumbled as he rested his head on the table again. Hunk nodded.

“Exactly what I was thinking. But in all serious Lance, I think you’re right. If this is the direction you want to go, then you might want to take things slow.” Hunk said. Lance sniffled and nodded.

“How do I even do that? I mean, what if he doesn’t even like me… well I know he probably just… Hunk what if he doesn’t want the same. Hunk what if he’s not…”

“Spit it out Lance.”

“What if he’s just in it for the fucking!” Lance blurted, his face growing red. Hunk blurted a laugh and Lance cursed.  
“That’s not what I meant! Hunk! I just mean, what if he’s not into me. What if he’s like Nyma and he just wanted me for… for-” Hunk interrupted Lance by moving his chair in front of him and putting his hands on both sides of Lance’s face.

“Relax.” Hunk said. Lance sniffled at the snot coming from his nose and pouted.  
“Take a breather buddy, you’re brain is running a million miles a minute. Shiro isn’t like Nyma. I saw how Nyma was and I trusted your judgment and I was wrong. I should of said something and I didn’t.”

“Hunk I-”

“But right now I’m going to trust you again.” Hunk squeezed so Lance’s face squished and bunched together.  
“So go get some of that ass!” Hunk exclaimed. The silence after was interrupted by an obnoxious slow clap from Pidge who had emerged from her room.

“Really inspirational.” She chuckled. Hunk rolled his eyes and let go of Lance’s face. Pidge strode into the kitchen and leaned against the table, watching Lance wipe at his face sloppily.  
“Lance…” She paused and bit her lip before taking a sharp inhale of breath through her nose.

“Shiro is different from Nyma. Obviously, but he’s genuine. I’ve known him for a while now and I’m…” Pidge scowled before waving her hands in front of her as if to dismiss the subject.  
‘I’m honestly surprised this is happening. I mean, Shiro’s been… he’s never going to be the same since Adam obviously but… this is a big change.”

“I know.” Lance admitted with a sigh, “I mean, he had a whole ass fiance that’s… that’s tough.”

“He’s moving on is all.” Hunk murmured as he sat back and took another bite of his omelette.  
“The more he thinks about it, the more he gets worse. This is a sign of him moving on.” Lance leaned back on the two legs of his chair and groaned.

“I still can’t believe this.” He grumbled and Pidge rose her brow.

“Same.” She agreed before disappearing into her room. Lance thought it over in his head before he finally jumped to his feet.

“I have to apologize!” He exclaimed. Hunk swallowed his food.

“For what?”

“Oh my god! I… Ahw for fuck’s sake I’m such an idiot.” Lance trudged to the door and grabbed his jacket from out of the closet next to the front door.

“Uh, Lance?”

“I’ll be back!” Lance called before flying out the door and shutting it behind him, leaving Hunk to frown at his food in confusion. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance sat on the cold bench, rubbing his hands together to keep warm. He, in fact, had no idea where he was. His goal? Get to Shiro’s place and apologize. His current standing? Lance shivered again and flipped his hood over his head. Not very successful. He momentarily got out his phone and poked at Shiro’s contact to call him, only to shove it back in his pocket with a grimace. This isn’t going as planned. He could’ve sworn he’d taken this street last night… Lance looked over at the small panel beside the bench giving bus times. He sighed seeing it was about thirty minutes until a bus made its route. Lance groaned loudly and stood, trudging farther down the street. 

“It’s fine… Everything’s fine. I’ll just walk back and head to Warkle’s and retrace my steps from there…” Lance felt the cold bite at his nose and he buried his face into his jacket’s collar. God damn it why did he do this. A honk made him jump out of his thoughts and he screeched, jolting away from the car beside him. The window slowly rolled down to reveal none other than Lotor, giving him a wry expression.

“Need a ride?” He chuckled. Lance rolled his eyes and rounded the vehicle’s front before opening the passenger door.

“Don’t get too cocky, I’m just lost.” Lance muttered as he plopped down in the seat. Lotor’s brow rose even higher before he drove forward.

“So where you headed?” He asked. Lance put his hands on the air vent in front of him and breathed out as the warm air hit his skin.

“The old Daibazaal mall.” Lance said as he cuddled towards the vents. Lotor seemed to have stiffened.

“Why on earth do you wanna go there?”

“I’m trying to retrace my steps from last night, I remember how to get there from there.” Lance sighed and Lotor visibly relaxed.

“Where are you going?”

“Aren’t you nosey.” Lance chuckled and Lotor grinned.

“I am. Allura seems to take a liking to you so I can’t help but pry.” He said and it was Lance’s turn to stiffen.

“Oh.. uh er-”

“Don’t sweat it kid, I’m not a detective.” He chuckled and Lance gave him an uneasy look before uneasily mumbling ‘yeah’. They rode in silence for a while until Lotor cleared his throat and glanced at Lance.

“Remember that favor?” Lotor asked as they pulled up to the old abandoned mall. Lance turned to him with a nod.

“Yeah, you finally think of something?” Lance chuckled.

“It’s quite important.”

“Well?”

“Tomorrow at work, me and Allura are going to head out early for a little date. I was hoping you could fill in for me the rest of the day while I’m out.” Lotor said. Lance nodded and opened the door.

“Yeah, no problemo.”

“Thanks friend, good luck wherever you’re headed!”

“Thanks! See you tomorrow!” Lance called as he shut the door and watched Lotor leave the parking lot. Lance plunged his hands into his pockets, remembering the cold and quickly walked down the street for Shiro’s apartment. He was almost there when he noticed that the man’s car was not parked out front, an empty parking space greeted him and he groaned for the 100th time. He stormed up the steps of the apartment complex, praying Keith was still there. He knocked twice and waited, rocking impatiently on his feet. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal Shiro, his hair disheveled and his expression grim. When his eyes landed on Lance they practically bulged and he quickly invited the other inside out of the cold.

“Lance! What are you… how did you... Did you walk here?!” Shiro asked in surprise as Lance bounced inside, untensing as the warmth of the apartment hit him.

“Uh… yeah.”

“Why would-”

 

“I came to apologize, actually.” Lance said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.  
“I didn’t mean to come off as rude before I-”

“You walked all the way here to say that? Lance it’s okay man. Like I didn’t really think much of it.” Shiro explained. Lance shook his head.

“That’s not it.” Lance sighed and he let his hand fall back down to his side.  
“I’m… I think…” Lance stopped and just took a deep inhale of breath.

“Lance?” Shiro tilted his head in question and Lance lifted his hands to his lips as if he were in prayer. ‘Jesus fucking Christ how can he be so adorable yet so fucking hott.’ Lance felt his face heat up and he finally just gave up and sulked his shoulders.

“Nevermind.” He mumbled quietly. Shiro frowned.

“What? Lance, I can’t hear you when-”

 

“I came by to say I’m sorry. But also, I came by to ask if… you were free… onnnnnn.” Lance racked his brain for a free day next weekend.  
“Friday!” He exclaimed, making Shiro blink in confusion.

“Yeah… Friday, are you free then?” Lance asked. Shiro blinked again.

“Uh…” Shiro nodded slowly.  
“I think I am.” 

Lance pursed his lips and nodded enthusiastically.  
“Great. Good. Yeah. Uh… yeah thanks.” Lance spun on his heel and walked out of the apartment and shut the door behind him. He stood there for a few minutes before running down the steps and running as fast as he could into the parking lot before he screamed.

“WHY AM I SO FUCKING WEIRD?!” He screamed and punched angry fists at the cold air as he ran.  
“God damn it Lance! You had one job!” He growled and slowed to a walk. His confession turned into a stupid question which honestly, Lance wasn’t even sure if he was free on Friday at all. Lance’s phone rang from his pocket and he picked it up with ground teeth. He answered, seeing it was Hunk.

“Hey.”

“Lance? Where the hell are you? It’s movie night and we can’t find your money anywhere. It’s your turn to pay for pizza.” Hunk said.

“I’m on my way back. Also, thanks to a confession gone wrong, I am currently pissed off.” Silence came from the other end until he heard Hunk burst into laughter and Lance rolled his eyes before moving the loud voice away from his ear.

“You screwed it up didn’t you?! Did you even-”

“I asked him if he was free on Friday.”

“Wow! To think you were the one to struggle with asking people out. You did the same thing with Allura! Remember that? You asked if she liked your sweater last Christmas instead of asking her out to eat!”

“Yeah yeah, laugh it up. I know what I’m doing, alright? I’m just… taking my time this time.” Lance grumbled. Hunk still giggled from his end.

“Lance, it is not humanly possible… excuse me, never in your life have you ‘taken your time’.”

“Well maybe it’s time for a change! Eat that!” And with that Lance hung up and trudged toward home with a very deep scowl stuck on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Gosh, Lance is such a dork. He walked all the way here to ask him such a regular question? Shiro shook his head as he got out his phone and plopped back down on his bed. He could of just text him. Well, maybe it’s not the same. He also apologized… Shiro put his hands over his face, unable to wipe the goofy grin from off of his face. Now he felt bad for feeling upset over it. Lance was probably just feeling things out...or maybe he thought of something he had to do at home? Shiro’s smile faded. What if it was something he’d done? Was moving him to his bed weird? No that’s… that’s normal. Shiro shook his anxiousness away and opened his phone. He opened his messages with Lance and began to type.  
_________________

Shiro: “You’re an idiot for walking out in the cold.”  
_________________

He set his phone and stood to go turn on his light but his phone chimed with an immediate reply. He snatched his phone quickly, gazing at the words.  
_________________

Lance: “no shit sherlock.”

Shiro: “Do you need a ride home now?”

Lance: “I’m perfectly capable of walking.”

Shiro: “Yeah I know.”

Lance: “im serious about being sorry tho.”  
__________________

Shiro frowned at his phone and sat up in bed, deciding to call him instead. He picked up on the second ring.

“Hey.”

“You shouldn’t be sorry Lance. It’s perfectly fine. I get it.”

“No it’s not fine. I was acting weird. And it’s half because I’m weird and other half because I forgot something at home. I didn’t mean to come across as weirded out by you.”

“You really like that word, don’t you?”

“Shut up and listen!” Lance laughed from the other end.  
“Don’t say I didn’t because I know I did. Now forgive me you coward.” Lance said. Shiro couldn’t stop his lips from curling into a smile as he spoke.

“I forgive you, Lance McClain, your weirdness and all.”

“Ew, don’t say it like that.” Lance chuckled and Shiro laughed.

“So now you’re picky about my apologies?”

“Whatever!” Lance exclaimed.

“Hey Lance.”

“Hm?”

“I had a lot of fun on Saturday.” Shiro admitted, letting his feet slide across the carpet under him as he sat on the edge of his bed.  
“Seriously, I’m glad I came out.”

“Me too. Glad that you came too, that is. Just lay low on shots next time.” Lance chuckled.

“It was only… like four I swear.”

“Uh huhhhhh.” Lance chuckled and Shiro heard a knock from the other end.

“Are you home yet?” He asked. To answer his question he heard a door open and Hunk’s voice chirp: ‘Gimme your money’.

“Yeah, hold on.” Lance sighed and Shiro continued to hear the two conversate.

‘Who’re you on the phone with?’

‘It’s Shiro. Shut up.’

‘OOoooo lemme say hi.’

“Sorry Shiro! I gotta go! Talk to you later!” He heard Lance shout over Hunk’s loud ‘hello’. Shiro chuckled and said a quick ‘bye’ before the phone hung up. Shiro flopped down onto his bed and sighed. He frowned at the smell that drifted off of his sheets. He inhaled deeper. Vanilla. Shiro felt a shiver run down his spine. Lance McClain. Shiro decided he liked this smell. It was Lance’s and he came to the conclusion as he took another deep inhale that it was a smell he wished he could keep forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE ALMOST AT 1,000 HITS YOU GUYS AYEEEEEE who knew so many shance peeps existed,,,,


	15. The World Sang to It Falling Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep, you know what this means,,,,,, TWO whole updates in a week  
> ,,,, it's half because Voltron is ending in T-minus 3 days and I had a brain malfunction,,,,,,
> 
> guys this is actually freaking me out the closer we get to the date Voltron is for real I'm-
> 
>  
> 
> hope u like

Winter was starting to roll around a lot sooner than the zoo had expected, it’s gates closing earlier as the time passed and the sun began to set sooner. Shiro was seeing more and more of Lance everyday. Today was no different than the others, which made Lance pout as he let his shoulders droop. That one favor from Lotor? That turned into a normal thing. Yeah, now he was closing up for him every night. He would complain to Shiro, but it didn’t seem fair. Lance looked down at the time as he shut the gate in front of him. Six on the dot. It was a Friday so home was what he was looking forward to. Just like any zookeeper still on watch. Except Shiro.

Shiro was practically bouncing on his feet as he got his bag out from his locker and closed it softly. He looked up just in time to see Lance closing his locker. Maybe they’d ride together? It was Warkle’s they were going to right? Lance glanced over at him and tossed him one of signature smiles before waving and walking out of the locker room. Shiro blinked. Ok? Was he going to text him? Was that a wave to follow him? Shiro quickly followed behind him outside.

“Lance?”

“Hm?” Lance spun on his heel, facing Shiro with a raised brow.

“Uh...” Shiro paused and put his hand on the back of his neck out of habit, lost for words. Lance blinked.  
“Never… nevermind, have a nice night.” Shiro said. Lance smiled and tilted his head.

“You too.” And with that Lance continued his trek down the hill for the aquatic branch. Shiro groaned as he did and plopped down on a nearby bench. Once again, he’s managed to just blow it off. Lance had forgotten? He seemed really flustered about them hanging out tonight just last week… How did he forget? Did he forget? Is he waiting? What if-

A soft ‘thump’ tore Shiro out of his train of thought, his head snapping in the direction of the sound, and his eyes squinting through the dark. Without a second thought, Shiro got to his feet and silently strode over to the mulched area ahead, near the bobcat enclosure. As he got closer, he noticed a shiny object against one of the brick walls and his pace sped. Just as he thought, the lock to the back east gate was unlocked, hanging loosely by its chain against the gate. Lotor usually closes up this side, how had he missed this? Shiro scowled before closing and locking it tightly. Odd. Shiro turned back around to see the two bobcats staring intently at him from behind the glass. The special installations inside their glass cages kept them warm and the brothers usually fought before bed on who would sleep near them, but right now they seemed content with watching Shiro. He grinned led out an exhale of breath. Yeah. he was going to go down there and remind Lance about their night. Well. He wanted to spend time with Lance. All the time. What? Shiro shook his head. Just… just right now. Shiro did not, however, notice the golden eyes watching him through the dark, or the large body pressed up against the other side of the bobcat enclosure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance chirped happily as he skipped out of the locker room with his wetsuit clinging to his slender frame. It’s been a while since he’d taken a dip with his dolphins and grumpy old Coran wasn’t going to stop him. Everyone had gone home for the night, except Pidge as per usual, which was the perfect time for him to dive deep. Lance dipped his leg into the water and shivered at the cold that hit him. They’d have to adjust temperatures again. Lance slipped in and waded about in the large pool. Luckily, these were freshwater dolphins. Lance snickered and clicked his tongue in various whistles as if to mimic a dolphin. A few moments later, a nudge against his leg made him smile.

“Good evening ladies!” He chimed just as a dolphin peeked its snout above the water.  
“Miss me?” He chuckled. A second dolphin came up and practically tackled him, splashing water at him.

“Whoa! Slow down Plaxum!” Lance laughed, splashing water back at the dolphin, who chattered in response. The other dolphin, Florona, chirped and nudged at Lance’s waist, wishing for his attention also. Lance swam between them and laughed as he splashed water with Plaxum, the hot-tempered dolphin who they rescued from a fishing net about a year ago. He missed this so much, it almost moved him to tears until he heard a voice from behind him which made his eyes widened and his body freeze. 

“Now what do you think you’re doing?” Shiro asked, his arms crossed and a glare forming on his face. Lance bit his lip and laughed uneasily.

“Oh uh… hi Shiro… I thought you uh… left for the-”

“I was.” Shiro sighed, rubbing his temple with his hand and waving his other hand at Lance.  
“Which obviously, was better that I didn't. Lance what the hell? You could literally be fired for this, it’s strictly against staff code.”

“Shiroganeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee”

 

“Nah ah. None of that, come one.”

“Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.”

“Lance.” Shiro used a different tone this time, one that made Lance’s whole body burst into flames. Lance pouted and slowly but surely swam to the edge where Shiro stood, still scowling down at him. 

“Fine. Just… help me up.” Lance sighed, holding up his hand. Shiro rolled his eyes and set down the bag in his hands before grabbing hold of Lance’s outstretched hand. Mistake number one: Not seeing the obvious twitch of Lance trying to hide a smirk. Mistake number two: He could now see that Lance has both feet planted firmly on one of the metal steps underwater. Well shit. Lance yanked as hard as he could, pulling Shiro into the water who let out a yelp of protest as he was soaked. Shiro quickly broke through the surface and latched onto the edge of the tank, glaring at a cackling Lance through his sopping wet hair.

“Laugh it up McClain.” Shiro growled, but couldn’t help but smiling himself as Lance giggled and pointed at Shiro’s mess of hair.

“I didn’t think you’d fall for that.” Lance laughed and Shiro rolled his eyes. Moment’s gone.

“I’m tired.”

“Uh huh.”

“Also, you could of drowned me.” Shiro said accusingly and Lance just shrugged.

“Not really, This part of the tank is only five feet.” Lance said. Shiro blinked and looked down to see he was curled up in a ball against the concrete. He slowly let his legs stretch out and let out an annoyed sigh when his feet touched the bottom.

“This is bullshit.” He grumbled and Lance giggled again. Shiro smiled and took a deep breath as he gazed at the other man. Lance’s shoulders were moving as he laughed and his hand covered over his mouth, his eyes staying closed. God, he was so fucking beautiful. Shiro quickly looked away when Lance gained his composure, smirking at Shiro and splashing a bit in his direction.

“Why’d you really come down here, Takashi?” Lance asked. Shiro’s heart flew up into his throat when he heard his name roll off of Lance’s tongue so gracefully. It wasn’t the first time he’d said it. Actually, on many occasions the other would call him by his first name. When they were casually talking, to get his attention, to ask him something… Every time it hit Shiro square in the chest. ‘I don’t think I’ll ever get over that.’ Shiro thought as he opened his mouth to reply.

“Well… remember last week when you ran all the way to my place in the cold?”

“Mhm…” Lance nodded and Shiro didn’t say anything for a bit, watching the wheels turn in Lance’s brain as his eyes widened. Lance’s jaw dropped.

“Oh my god… I completely. Oh goddamnit! I’m sorry! I forgot that-”

“No it’s fine, I was just heading down here to remind you…” Shiro chuckled.  
“And… I guess this is fine.” Lance blinked. He knew that look.

“What?”

“Huh?”

“You’re making a face.” Shiro pointed out. Lance scrunched his nose.

“Well I mean… it’s weird.” Lance admitted as he waded over to the edge of the water and hopped up so he was sitting there. Shiro listened as he spoke.  
“I mean, I know you’re nothing like Nyma but… in general I’m just… everything you do is the opposite of what she would do. Like when you drove me home the other day after Pidge left early? Or like right now… she would’ve been so pissed. And… well that’s with anyone… I thought.”

“You talk about her a lot.” Shiro chuckled, Lance grimaced and fidgeted a bit with his fingers. Shiro watched his whole expression change. Oops.  
“Hey, I didn’t mean it in a bad way, I just mean… you really-”

“It hurts.” Lance blurted, his head bowed. Shiro quickly shut his mouth.  
“Like… it’s like in everything, it’s all her. Y’know? Like… gosh this probably sounds so stupid to you, especially with the shit you’ve been through I just… she still has a piece of me, okay?” Lance said, his eyes tearing up.  
“And I want it back… I want that piece back.” Lance then started to cry and Shiro immediately reached out to comfort him, but paused as Lance lifted his head to meet his eyes.  
“I want it back Shiro, because I want to give it to you.” Lance choked out through his hiccups and tears. “I want to…” 

Shiro quickly climbed out of the water and wrapped his arms around Lance, pulling him close as the other cried. Lance was all out sobbing now and Shiro did his best to soothe him and to calm him down. It wasn’t long until Lance slowed to just a small sniffle and a hiccup here and there. Shiro rocked back and forth and hummed softly to him. He couldn’t however stop the thundering sound of Lance’s words echoing in his ears. ‘I want it back Shiro, because I want to give it to you.’ Damn. Yep, he wasn’t going to sleep tonight. Lance basically just-

“Sorry.” Lance whispered. Shiro frowned, holding Lance tighter.

“Don’t be. Thank you for telling me. You’re doing just fine Lance.” Shiro said with a smile. Lance looked up from where he rested against Shiro’s chest, their eyes meeting. It took a moment for Shiro to realize that he was leaning in, and when he came to his senses, he quickly cleared his throat and looked away.

“There’s uh… there’s nothing to be sorry about.”

“Okay.” Lance hummed and Shiro unwrapped his arms from around him, standing to his feet.  
“Shiro?”

“Hm?”

Lance wiped at the tears with the sleeve of his wetsuit and gave him a grin. Shiro couldn’t help but smile either as Lance lifted his hand to ask for help up. This time Shiro grabbed on and pulled the other to his feet. 

“Well…” Shiro sighed as he reached down for his bag.  
“Since I’m already here, why don’t you give me your grand tour of-”

“I would love to!” Lance beamed, throwing his arms in the air dramatically. Lance quickly strode towards the main building and Shiro followed him from behind. As they walked into the building, Shiro couldn’t help but see just how tight Lance’s wetsuit really clung to him… oh god- 

Shiro quickly averted his eyes, putting his cold hands on his heating cheeks. Goddamnit. Why does he have to has his ass out like that?! Lance glanced back at him and Shiro stiffened, suddenly interested in the design of the ceiling. Wow… once again… really smooth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance swept his hand out in a full motion.  
“And that concludes our tour!” Lance exclaimed. Shiro was honestly stunned. There were far more species of animals and categories here than anywhere else in the zoo. It amazed him.

“It’s really great down here.”

“What’re your favorites?” Lance asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Shiro tolited his head to the side as he thought. If he were to be honest, a lot of the time he was focused on Lance, he talked so passionately about each animal, a light was seen shining in his eyes. It was a good thing seeing Lance this happy. He wish he could always be happy. Shiro pursed his lips.

“Tiger shark.” Shiro said. Lance let out a low whistle.

“Good choice. They’re pretty aggressive when it comes to other sharks though. They’re nothing compared to my favorite.” Lance cooed. Shiro rose his brow.

“Is that so? Your dolphins?” Shiro questioned. Lance gasped, putting a hand on his heart.

“No! Those girls have nothing compared to-” Lance cut himself off and bit his lip.  
“You know what? I’ll just show you!” Lance took a hold of Shiro’s hand and pulled him as he ran towards one of the far enclosures of the building. Shiro jogged behind him, the heat in his hand powering him forward. When they came to a stop, it took everything inside of Shiro to keep himself from letting a big goofy smile spring onto his face when Lance didn’t let go of his hand. They stood in front of a large glass wall, the dark blue water gently swaying. Lance turned to look at him with a gleam in his eyes as he pulled him towards one of the many doors in the rock wall. Lance turned around halfway and placed a finger up to his lips to signal he had to be quiet and Shiro copied him, putting his fingers on his lips. Lance smiled and continued forward. When they got to the tank’s opening, the water was completely still. Nothing stirred, nothing was seen. What animal was this? 

Lance pulled Shiro closer to him as he walked slowly and silently into the water. Shiro hesitantly followed. He was still soaking wet from before, he’d abandoned his shoes and socks in his bag a long time ago, but the rest he’s have to live with. He entered the water with the other man, careful to be as graceful as he could and not make any splashes. ‘Lance I swear to god if it’s a bigass aligator…’ Once they were out a good ways, the water deeper than usual, Lance let out a low, soft whistle. Silence. Nothing. Lance whistled again. This time, something did move. Just off in the side of the tank, something big moved underwater. Shiro’s heart was now ramming into his chest and he prayed whatever animal this was could not hear it. Lance, however, was smiling. He whistled for the third time and a ripple in the water off to the left of them made Shiro begin to shiver. 

Something brushed against Shiro’s legs and he jumped, subconsciously kicking his legs up towards his chest, staring wide-eyed at the deep water below him. This was a fucking nightmare. He felt his heart beating even faster, louder… his breathing began to quicken, his hearing becoming more impaired. Lance bust laughed, making Shiro jump and shriek in fear. 

“WhAt tHe hELL?!”

“I’m sorry! You just look so scared!” Lance cackled. Shiro shook his head quickly.

“Nope… I’m just concerned.”

“Uh huh…”

“What are these… things?” Shiro asked. Lance smiled, as if waiting for him to ask.

“Most people call them sea cows. But they’re manatees, fresh from Florida and Caribbean waters.” Lance said with a proud smile. Shiro blinked. What the fuck was a sea cow? As if to answer his question, a spout of water sprayed upwards from beside Lance and Shiro nearly jumped out of his skin. There was… a whale… thing… It had whiskers and big beady eyes, its lips were similar to that of a dog’s. Lance slipped a hand over the Manatee’s back, and in response, the mammal made a ‘murrrpsh’ sound and moved so its belly was exposed for Lance to rub. Lance pulled Shiro closer and pulled their joined hands toward the mammal. He gently led Shiro’s hand as he slid his fingers across the mammal’s underside. Shiro saw the various scars and markings, littering its rubbery skin.

“This one is Kaltenecker.” Lance said. Shiro nodded.  
“She’s kinda the oddball. We picked her up after a trip down to the coast, a fishing boat propellor had gone right over her nest, ripped up her entire underside.” Lance explained. Shiro nodded, still running his hand over the creature, careful of her fins.

“We found her by a swampy area and we almost couldn’t save her.” Lance hummed, sloshing the water over her and taking a step back. Shiro put his prosthetic hand into the water as well, careful to be gentle with the animal. Luckily, the arm was waterproof. He still would have to clean it later but… this was worth it.

“This is Pearl!” Lance called and Shiro looked up to see a second, much smaller manatee swimming up from below.  
“She’s a lot younger than Kaltenecker, but she’s way more mellow.” Lance explained. He seemed to be right, she looked as if she was dozing off just being at the surface.

“They’re… kind weirdishly cute.” Shiro decided, with a nod. Lance nodded too and came back to his side.

“Well?” Lance asked and Shiro tilted his head to the side in question.

“Well what?”

“Do you still think tiger sharks are all high and mighty?” Lance asked. Shiro stopped his tummy-patting and faced Lance.

“I sure do.” he chuckled and Lance pouted.

“You poor, unfortunate soul.” Lance cooed and Shiro scoffed.

“Tiger sharks are just super badass, alright?”

“Whatever you say, Takashi.” Lance chuckled. Shiro smiled and followed Lance as he stepped out of the tank.  
“How’d you like your VIP tour?” Lance asked as they made their way to the locker room to clean up. Shiro tilted his head side to side before replying.

“Pretty eye-opening.” Shiro said. Lance opened the door and they both stepped in. Lance walked back to where the showers were and Shiro stayed by the door, deciding he might as well just change into dryer clothes and head home. Lance’s showers are very short. That was another thing Shiro learned from this experience. Shiro had just finished slipping his shirt on over his other arm when Lance appeared around the corner, practically shining in his plain old blue uniform shirt. Shiro stuffed his soaking wet clothes in his bag, praying Keith wouldn’t scream at him for making him do laundry this week. He blinked. Wait, it was Keith’s week to do it anyways...

“Hey do you have the time? My phone’s dead.” Lance chuckled. Shiro nodded and slipped his phone out from the front pocket of his bag. Oh shit.

“1:22am.”

“Oh shit.” Lance echoed his thoughts, eyes wide. He let out a loud groan and plopped down on the bench in the center of the locker room.  
“Pidge already left and probably called me like 20 times.” He sighed. Shiro fidgeted with his bag. ‘Ask him to come over.’ ‘Offer him a ride.’ ‘Tell him something encouraging.’

“Sorry to keep you out so late.” Lance mumbled as he got his stuff together. Shiro shook his head.

“No need. I had a lot of fun. For the record, this is way better than Warkle’s.” He said. Lance rolled his eyes as if to say ‘as if’ and swung his bag over his shoulder.

“I guess… I guess this is adios?”

“Well…” Shiro paused. Damn it. He should have just kept quiet and-  
“Are you busy tomorrow?” Shiro asked. Lance didn’t reply right away, his lips churning to the side as he thought.

“Wait a minute…” Lance faced him with a shit-eating grin and Shiro really wished he had just stayed quiet.  
“Are you asking me out on a date?” Lance teased, lifting his brows at the other man who’s cheeks tinted a light pink.

“I uh… well… y-yeah.” Shiro mumbled, scratching the back of his head. Lance smiled.

“Well lucky for you, I just so happen to, not be busy.” Lance said.  
“So how about it? A date?”

Shiro felt his heart literally skip a beat and he felt like he was about to die.  
“Yeah, if that’s… if that’s what you want. Are you sure? Are you-”

“Oh just shut up and drive me home you dork.” Lance chuckled and walked out of the locker room. Shiro waited before leaving the locker room, hoping his raging heart would stop beating so loud in his chest. He dropped Lance off at his apartments and drove to his home, rolling down the windows and screaming, “FUCK YEAH! WE’VE GOT A DATE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well FUCK


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good evening,,, this is not the full chapter i have planned to put,, it's barely anything at all but I'm going through some shit right now and midterms are next week
> 
> also get some good rest, even tHOUGH SEASON 8 DROPS IN LIKE 6 HOURS HOLY SHIT FUCKING HELL

Hunk quickly turned over in bed when he heard the front door shut. Lance was home and he hadn’t come home with Pidge. He knew damn well what went down. Lance opened the bedroom door and quietly strode over to his desk, eyeing Hunk carefully and praying he was asleep. Lance reached over Hunk’s books and grabbed his towel that hung on the wall. He did not sense or notice Hunk had creeped out of bed and was squinting through the dark at Lance.

“Your hair’s wet.” Hunk said, making the slimmer male yelp and spin around, his eyes wide.

“Don’t scare me like that!” Lance hissed quietly.

“Why is you hair wet?”

“Just let me take a proper shower and I’ll tell you in the morning.”

“Nah ah, tell me now.”

“Huuuuunk.”

“You were with Shiro right?”

“I have a date tomorrow.” Lance blurted. Hunk’s jaw dropped and he giddily clapped his hands. Lance bit his lip and nodded, the excited energy bouncing off of him to the other man.

“Okay okay, go wash then we’ll talk.”

“Are you sure you’ll be up?”

“Hell yes.”

“Okay… okay I’ll be quick.” Lance rushed out of the room and Hunk smiled, watching him run for the bathroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“And then he asked me if I was free and I messed with him and then-”

“Wait he actually asked you? Like you’re not making this up?”  
“No I’m not making it up! That’s what he said! I mean, I think, I asked him if it was a date and he said yeah and I just assumed-”

“When?”

“Huh?”

“What time tomorrow?!”

“Oh uhhhhhh…” Lance scrambled for his phone, which Hunk had plugged in for him and saw two messages from Shiro.  
_________________

Takashi: “How about I pick you up around 1? Is that okay?”

Takashi: “It doesn’t have to be anything fancy. Keith isn’t going to be here we could watch a movie?”  
_________________

Lance showed Hunk his phone screen and he nodded as he read.

“Yeah, movie sounds good, right? Don’t wanna scare him, I know how high maintenance you are.”

“Shut up Hunk. And yes. I was already going to say yes to movie at his place.”

“Wear protection.” Hunk snickered, flicking a condom at him from on Lance’s nightstand.

“Ew! Gross!”

“They’re yours!”

“Wait where’d you find them?! These are old.”

“Like… like Nyma old?” Hunk murmured and Lance just rolled his eyes.

“It’s just a date. First date.”

“Wasn’t Warkle’s technically-”

“I’m going to bed. Shut up.” Lance snapped and climbed into his bed. Hunk rolled his eyes and got in his bed as well.

“Hey Lance?” Hunk whispered. Lance replied with a soft hum, probably already dozing off  
“I’m happy for you… I hope everything works out with him.” 

“Me too Hunk.” Lance whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wHAT ARE YOU DOING READING THIS GO WATCH SEASON 8 YOU LITTLE SHIT


	17. The Change in the Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT DEAD I PROMISE

Shiro opened his eyes to find he was surrounded by what seemed like water. It was dark and he had trouble seeing. Then something tried to grab his ankle. No, not this again. Shiro fought and kicked at the hands trying to pull him farther under. Then more hands grabbed at his legs and chest, causing him to panic. He knew what happened next, even if he closed his eyes, Adam still found a way to claw at his neck, blood covering his face. The same nightmare, almost every night. Shiro was able to get free and he swam upwards, hopefully out of their reach. He frowned when nothing grabbed at him. He looked down to see the hands retreating back into the depths. Wait…. This isn’t right… Shiro looked around the waters. Something was nearby, a silhouette, shaped almost like a body. Shiro swam towards it, bracing himself for the worst. Then he recognized the hair… the blue shirt… Lance. Shiro looked down to see the hands rising from the dark, toward him. He swam faster, clawing through the water to reach him. The hands grabbed Lance, pulling him down. Shiro kept fighting, screaming out Lance’s name. Trying to pull him from the darkness but he couldn’t reach. Shiro jolted awake, sitting up and panting. Keith was beside the bed, hands on Shiro’s shoulders and eyes wide.

“Shiro!”

“Anyone but him…. This isn’t fair.” Shiro said, gripping at his chest. Keith tried to calm him down.

“Shiro, it was just another nightmare, okay? You’re okay…” Keith said carefully. Shiro rested his head in his hands, letting out a long sigh. Once he calmed down, Keith sat down on the bed beside him.

“I’m sorry I woke you.” Shiro mumbled. Keith nodded but put a reassuring hand on Shiro’s shoulder.

“I usually wait it out when you have nights like these. Shiro, you really scared me…” Keith said. Shiro rubbed his eyes and blinked rapidly at his lap, as if trying to focus.

“Lance… Lance was there.” He said. Keith went silent. Shiro saw his face go expressionless, his eyes looking away.

“You need to see Dr. Rene.” He said suddenly. Shiro blinked.

“Keith I’ve been doing what she said I’ve-”

“Does she know about the nightmares?” Keith asked, now turning so his eyes met Shiro’s. Shiro grimaced.

“She… she knows I have them and-”

“Does she know what you’ve told me? Seeing Adam, the hands?” Keith asked. Shiro shook his head. Keith sighed, gritting his teeth.

“Shiro-”

“I know what you’re going to say, ‘I need to talk about these things in the sessions’ or whatever but… I can’t. It’s like this is something that I don’t want them to take away.”

“You’re not sleeping Shiro.”

“It’s fine, if I could just hold on for a little bit longer maybe Adam-”

“Adam is dead Shiro.” Keith snapped, making Shiro flinch.

“That thing that you see when you're asleep isn’t him. That accident was not your fault and it never will be. You keep going back. You keep… punishing yourself for it and you need to stop.” Keith said. Shiro set his jaw and fidgeted with the sheet on the bed. Keith sighed and stood up, walking for the door to leave.

“Please tell me you’re still taking the meds.” Keith said.

“Yeah… Yeah I’m still on them, I gotta go pick up the new one’s today actually. She… She put me on a higher dose.” Shiro said. Keith nodded and then left without another word. Shiro rubbed his hand against the back of his neck, taking a deep inhale of breathe. That didn’t go too well. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, deciding it was time to get ready for the day. It was then he noticed the clock sitting on his nightstand.

6:03AM

He blinked. He quickly fumbled for his phone. The power must of gone out, there’s no way the time is- His phone screen said the same. Shiro ran a hand through his hair. Five hours of sleep. He got five hours of sleep. Shiro couldn’t help but grin. Today is going to be a good day.

He checked his phone to see Lance had text him back last night with a ‘sounds good’ after he’d suggested a movie. Shiro got ready for the day, hobbling around looking for clothes he could wear, something casual not too nice. He frowned. He saw his closet consisted of mostly uniform pants and shirts along with a few sweatpants and sweaters. He sighed and decided to take a shower first. From what he could gather, Lance seemed high maintenance… really high maintenance. He didn’t mind, however, he just wanted to make a good impression. Or at least, get Lance to pick up what he’s been putting down. Last night, he seemed to get it. This WAS a date, wasn’t it? Shiro turned so the shower water hit him in the face.

He liked Lance. He knew he was attracted to his looked when the two first met. Not so much his actions, given he kicked the bumper of his car. But over the past few weeks, he’s seen the stuck up and self-conceited part Keith mentioned. Above that, Shiro saw Lance vulnerable, when Coran called him out after he’d been caught. Of course, there’s much more to Lance MCclain then what he’s discovered. Lance doesn’t seem like the type to open up easy either. Not with what’s important. Shiro stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, making his way to his room to change into what he hoped was a ‘casual outfit’. He left the apartment around 8, getting to CVS to pick up his medicine by 8:30. Shiro drove back home and noticed Keith gone, his jacket absent from the rack by the door and her figured the younger man went for a run. Shiro settled down and decided to clean up the apartment and go shopping for food for tonight, hoping everything will work out perfectly.

Lance jumped out of bed at 11:30AM, sprinting for the shower. Hunk, however, was already in there and Lance knocked against the door desperately. 

“What?!” Hunk called. Lance whined outside the door, screeching about how he slept in and he only had an hour to get ready.  
“Just a minute!” Hunk called, quickly washing his hair.  
Lance paced outside the door, biting nervously at his thumb. He had two hours if Shiro was late, and boy did he hope for it. As soon as Hunk opened the door, Lance sped in, jumping in the shower and doing his beauty routine. Hunk got dressed and looked around the room to see if he could help a brother out. He noticed Lance’s phone wasn’t plugged in and so, he charged it and then opened the closet. Hunk squinted at all the flashy and crazy clothes Lance had before shutting the closet. Yeah, no. What’s something he’s good at he can help with? Hunk looked about and then an idea popped into his head. He strode into the kitchen, deciding to cook up a nice meal. Chicken and rice maybe? Oh! He could make his mom’s favorite pork bun dish! Lance always seemed to enjoy that! No that would take a long time and they’re out of flour. Hunk decided on chicken and rice, turning on the rice maker and looked for the chicken. Lance stumbled out of the bathroom around 12:30 and Hunk heard him making a mess in the room, looking for something to wear. Pidge slowly walked out from her room, eyeing Hunk in the kitchen. 

“Are you making rice?” She asked. Hunk nodded and Pidge plopped herself down at the table, always enjoying a hot meal over the microwavable lasagna Lance always seems to get. Lance walked out of the room wearing a green jumpsuit with a gold belt. He stood awkwardly in it and looked up at Hunk with the ‘does this look okay?’ face. Pidge cringed and Hunk shook his head. Lance nodded and quickly went back in the room.

“So loverboy’s got a date?” Pidge questioned as she tapped at her phone screen. Hunk nodded, chuckling to himself.

“It’s about time he moved on. Too bad it’s for Shiro.” Hunk said. Pidge frowned.

“What’s wrong with Shiro?”

“Nothing I’ve seen. I’m talking about Lance, too bad Shiro has to deal with that hot mess.” Hunk said. Pidge rolled her eyes. Lance walked out again, this time in Adidas sweatpants and an old sweater that said ‘Cuba’ on the back. Pidge nodded but Hunk shook his head. Lance hesitated.

“Okey so you went from Kardashian to high school freshman. Is there anything in between that?” Hunk asked. Lance thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers, giving Hunk a thumbs up before going back into the room. Pidge squinted her eyes and then looked over at Hunk with a raised brow.

“Why is he so quiet?” She asked. Hunk grinned and went back to cooking the chicken.

“It’s tradition, since he first started dating in highschool, he would stay the night at my house but he brought like 8 different outfits. He could never pick one. He doesn’t talk until he gets to the date, so that way he would have more to talk about with that person than while he’s here. Y’know when you play the quiet game and then you like really want to talk?”

“No.” Pidge shrugged. Hunk sighed.

“Nevermind.”

Lance danced out of the room wearing a nice pair of black jeans and a comfy looking blue turtleneck. 

Both Hunk and Pidge nodded at the same time. Lance let out a sigh of relief and walked back into the room to get his stuff together. Hunk finished the chicken and scooped it into the finished bowl of rice, mixing it together and adding his final touches. A knock at the front door made him frown. Pidge pursed her lips. He glanced at the time on the microwave. 1:05PM. Uh oh. Hunk answered the door and Pidge leaned over to see who it was. Shiro stood there nervously, scratching the back of his head. He wore a purple sweater and some nice sweatpants, they almost looked like slacks. 

“Is uh… Is Lance-” 

“Oh yeah, come in!” Hunk said quickly, inviting the other man in. Shiro stepped inside hesitantly, Hunk closing the door behind him and taking off his apron.

“I was in the middle of cooking. Lance is still getting ready he woke up late.” Hunk chuckled. Shiro nodded, looking around the room.

“This is uh…. Nice place.” Shiro commented with a grimace. Pidge eyed him carefully before she spoke.

“Hey Shiro.” She greeted. Shiro waved back just as Lance quickly rushed out of the room.

“Hunk he said he’s here I’m gonna-” Lance froze as his eyes landed on Shiro standing in the entryway near the living room. His lips formed an ‘o’ and he quickly pulled at his shirt and ran a hand through his hair.

“Hey, I didn’t… I didn’t know you-”

“Hunk invited me in.” Shiro said nervously shuffling on his feet. Lance glanced off to the side, trying to think of something else to say. Oh, compliment him.

“You look nice.” They both said at the same time, making Lance mentally facepalm. Shiro apologized and Lance explained it was his fault and then finally Pidge cleared her throat gaining the attention of both men, her eyes flat.

“You two are hopeless.” She sighed and trudged off to her room with a bowl of rice and chicken.

“Why don’t we… go ahead and…” Lance hinted and Shiro caught on with a nod.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” He said and waited for Lance to step ahead, leading him out the door. Once the door shut, Hunk plopped down in the kitchen pouting.

“He didn’t get to eat rice and chicken.” He whined. 

Shiro opened Lance’s door for him and then rounded the car to get in his own side. He started to drive.

“Sorry if I’m a bit awkward… I just…”

“No you’re fine.” Lance chuckled. “Honestly, it’s me, I haven’t done this in a long time and… yeah I just got a little distracted.” 

Shiro glanced over at Lance as he drove. God, he looked so good. Shiro took a deep inhale of breathe. There it is. The smell he couldn’t bring himself to wash out of his sheets since Lance had been over. The strong Vanilla, the sweet yet spicy smell made him get goosebumps. Lance crossed his legs and cleared his throat.

“So about yesterday…” Lance mumbled. Shiro rose his brow.

“Yeah?”

“You’re not going to tell Coran about… you know…” Lance said uneasily. Shiro stifled a laugh.

“Seriously?!”

“What?!”

“Lance, of course I wouldn’t, besides we could just say you lost something in the tanks or whatever if they were to look at surveillance.” Shiro chuckled. Lance let out a sigh of relief.

“That’s good.” He said. Shiro rolled his eyes.

“Lance, seriously though, you look nice.” Shiro said, taking a right onto the street that led up to his apartment. Lance rose his brow.

“Did the almighty Shirogane just compliment me? Oh my, maybe you’re not a hermit anymore.” Lance cooed. Shiro felt his face heat up and he shook his head.

“You’re a mess.” He chuckled.

“A hot mess.” Lance corrected. Shiro just smiled, because he was right. He pulled up to the apartment and parked the car, leaning back in his seat. He looked over to see Lance watching him intently.

“Are you still up for this?” Shiro asked. Lance nodded.

“I think so.” 

“Alright.” Shiro took a deep breath before they both got out, walking to the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! GUess who's back, it's me, yah boii,,,, but seriously you guys I'm so so so sorry for yeeting for like 4 months and leaving this fic in the dust,,, I'm back though and plan on finishing this, im diving in head first now that I'm back and uwu im excited on how this is gonna end  
> dont be afraid to leave kudos or a comment ;) love yall


	18. Traveled the Universe Twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu Shiro is fUcKeN gAy fOr tHat LanCe BoOty

Once inside Shiro's apartment, Lance made himself at home, plopping down on the couch in the living room.

“So what’ve you got in store big guy?” Lance asked, quirking an eyebrow at Shiro as he shut the door.

“Are you hungry?” Shiro asked. Lance practically jumped off the couch.

“You bet, I smelled Hunk cooking before I left and you best believe I'm in the mood for a whole ass meal.” He said. Shiro nodded and got out the supplies to make tacos.

“Do you like tacos?” He asked. Lance rolled his eyes.

“Takashi, I’m literally Cuban.” Lance chuckled. Shiro blinked.

“Oh, wait really?”

“Yes! Well I was born here but raised there for a long while before I came back.” He said. Shiro let out a low whistle.

“I had no idea… well I mean you look hispanic I just didn’t know...and…” Shiro paused, squinting at the onion in his hand. 

“Do you cry when you cut those?” Lance asked. Shiro scowled.

“Of course.” Shiro said with a shrug. Lance snatched the onion from him and grabbed a cutting board from beside the knife block.

“Wait what’re you-”

“Get started on cooking the beef amigo. I got this.” Lance said. Shiro hesitated but then quickly began to cook the beef he’d gotten out earlier. It wasn’t long before he slowly migrated over to where Lance stood at the counter, cutting the onion. He watched as he cut it with ease, moving on to the tomato, dicing it just as fast.

“How can you do that so perfectly?!” Shiro asked with a scowl, his eyes wide. Lance rose his brow at the larger man peering over his shoulder.

“Come here, I’ll show you.” Lance chuckled, pulling Shiro over and putting the knife in his hand.   
“Start off slow and just cut along each side… yeah like that!” Lance helped him cut the tomato, watching Shiro bite his tongue in concentration. 

“How often do you cook Takashi?” Lance asked, striding to the stove to finish cooking the meat Shiro abandoned for the cutting. Shiro tilted his head to the side and shrugged.

“I don’t really…”

“Thought so.” Lance chuckled. Shiro frowned.

“How?!”

“Well I noticed all the knives are blunt over there. They haven't been sharpened in a long time.” Lance said as he stirred. Shiro went quiet for a while, leaving Lance to fall into silence as well. Did he say something wrong? Lanc risked a glance behind him to see Shiro’s shoulders were stiff as well. Yep, something was wrong. Was he still cutting the tomato? Was he on his phone? Lance stopped his stirring and walked over to see Shiro’s face. He was crying.

“Hey! What’s wrong?! Shiro I didn’t-”

“These stupid onions!” Shiro exclaimed, wiping at his eyes and slamming the knife down. Lance the saw the crappily cut onion sitting on the counter and he sighed.

“You big baby.” Lance chuckled, finishing the job and putting the diced toppings in a bowl Shiro laid out. It wasn’t long before they finished cooking, Lance having to save Shiro from cutting the lettuce with scissors and nearly catching the seasoned beef on fire. Lance refused to let Shiro put the Walmart taco seasoning on the meat and put together his own seasoning based on what Shiro had in his pantry.

“You need to broaden your horizons amigo, I’m gonna have to teach you to cook.” Lance chuckled. Shiro snickered as he leaned against the counter beside Lance.

“Well I guess as long as you’re around I won’t have to.” He said. Lance paused putting together his plate, giving Shiro a raised brow.

“Is that so?”

 

“I don’t want to be a hermit forever.” Shiro chuckled. Lance let out a sigh of relief, for a second he thought he was saying something else. 

Just as he went to reply, the door to the apartment opened and then shut, making Shiro frown. Keith stepped into view, sweaty and out of breath. He looked over and when his eyes landed on Lance, he saw them lower into a glare.

“Hello, Lance.” He said bitterly, throwing an even harsher glare at Shiro who stood behind him. He didn’t say anything else, trudging to his room and shutting the door. Lance pursed his lips.

“What was that about?” Lance mumbled as he made his taco. Shiro shook his head.

“We… we got into a… disagreement earlier today.” He said. Lance slowly nodded.

“I take it he’s still upset?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s fine, whatever it is I hope it works out.” Lance shrugged. Shiro glanced at the smaller man to see him content and he decided to make his own plate at well.

“So do you usually pick a messy date food or…”

“Tacos aren’t messy!” Shiro chided. Lance gave him a questionable look.  
“Not as bad as spaghetti, I guess.”

Lance sat in one of the stools placed by the bar counter in the kitchen. Shiro followed suit, sitting beside him and quickly eating. He’d admit he was starving.

“What movie did you pick out?” Lance asked. Shiro swallowed before he replied.

“I didn’t really pick one, I thought Netflix could pick for us.” Lance blinked.

“Oh! Right! Sorry, I forget that,,, yeah okay back at my place our movie nights consist of whatever DVD we find in Hunk’s closet. Last week it was 50 First Dates.”

“That actually sounds cool. You guys haven’t run out?”

“Hunk has way too many movies, he brought them all when he moved out of his parents place and he’s had them ever since so we decided to use them.” Lance said before taking another bite of his taco. 

“Do you have a movie in mind?” Shiro asked as he finished his third taco. Lance tilted his head side to side as he chewed.

“Not really.” He shrugged. Then he sat up straight and raised his finger as he swallowed.  
“I lied, any musical will do.” 

Shiro inwardly cringed. “A… A musical?”

“You know, any of the high school musicals.”

“You’re kidding.” Shiro chuckled

“Scratch that, any Disney film.” Lance said, waving his hand out nonchalantly.

“I can get on board with that.” Shiro agreed, getting up and walking to the fridge.  
“I forgot to ask, did you want something to drink?”

“Sure.”

“We’ve got Fanta, Milk, Pepsi-”

“Where’s the wine?” Lance called with a chuckle and Shiro rolled his eyes.

“I thought you’d ask.” He said, closing the fridge and reaching above to grab the one wine bottle he had on top of the fridge. Shiro only drank from it once a while back and he was sure it was good. He poured Lance a glass and himself one, placing both glasses at the table and then making himself some more tacos. By the time he was back at the table Lance downed his glass, grappling for the bottle for another go. 

When they finished eating, Shiro cleaned up and turned on Netflix on the TV. Lance plopped down on the couch, stretching his long legs out under the coffee table in front of him. Shiro watched him carefully for a few moments as he scrolled through the movies. Lance had almost 3 glasses of wine, the bottle was almost empty. He wondered for a brief moment just how much Lance drank on a regular basis. The movie ‘Moana’ popped up and Lance gasped, pointing at the TV.

“Aquél!” Lance said, a big smile on his face and Shiro assumed it was the movie he wanted. Shiro didn’t mind, he’s seen a lot of Disney films in his years, mostly due to him practically raising Keith.

As the movie droned on, Shiro watched just how intently Lance watched the screen, giddily clapping his hands when a character went to break into a song and dance. It wasn’t long before he got comfortable too, leaning his head on Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro checked the time. 5:38PM. Maybe he should take Lance home right after the movie… As the credits rolled, Lance sat up from his spot on Shiro’s shoulder, looking him in the eyes.

“I have a question.” He said. Shiro nodded, inviting him to continue.

“Do you… do you sleep with the arm?” Lance asked, moving so he sat crisscross on the couch.

“No, but I usually shower with it.” He said. Lance frowned.

“You can do that?”

“Mhm, it’s this special technology, of course it could use some work but it’s waterproof among many other things.” He said. Lance nodded. They sat in silence for a while until Shiro decided it was his turn to ask a question.

“Do you have family in Cuba still?” Shiro asked. Lance shook his head, facing Shiro as he spoke.

“They moved here a couple years back, they’re still in Florida. I guess they just haven’t really wanted to be anywhere else.” Lance chuckled. Shiro saw a look on Lance’s face that was foreign to him. It disappeared just as quick as it came, Lance smiling and shaking his head. 

“What about your family?” He asked. Shiro let out a snort.

“My grandma and grandpa live in New York and my mom lives in Japan still.” He said. Lance asked the million dollar question.

“What about your dad?” 

“Never met him, he was an American gang member though. My mom was visiting the U.S. to see her mom and dad. She got mixed up in this whole mess in New York and well… she got pregnant and not too long after had me.” Shiro paused for a moment.

“She… didn’t really want me, y’know? It was just complicated… I moved in with the Kogane’s, they had a foster home opening for me and I grew up with Keith. Everything went south when his mom disappeared and his dad… Well you get the picture, it’s a huge mess.” Shiro chuckled. Lance listened intently, almost never blinking.

“I’m sorry.” Lance said, shifting his eyes to the floor. Shiro shrugged.

“It’s okay, I was too young to even understand any of it.” He chuckled.  
“I don’t want you thinking I’m too complicated.”

“Mind if I get another glass of wine?” Lance asked, raising his brow. Shiro shook his head.

“By all means.” 

Lance got up and danced to the kitchen pouring himself another glass and plopping back down on the couch.

“Another movie too?”

“Please.” Lance said with a grin. Shiro played the next film and watched it instead of Lance this time. Halfway through, Lance finished drinking and laid his head against Shiro’s chest. Soon he fell asleep, slowly sinking towards Shiro’s lap where he quickly put a pillow there for him to lay his head on. He ran his fingers through Lance’s brown hair, watching the younger man’s breathing turn soft, his mouth slightly open as he slept. Shiro checked the time again. 8:08PM. He should probably get Lance home…

He gently rubbed his hand across Lance’s back to wake him up, slowly trying to lift his head from out of his lap. Lance stayed out cold, fast asleep. Shiro sighed and carefully picked him up, holding him close to his chest as he headed for the door. Keith walked out just in time, raising his brow at Shiro’s struggle.

“Can you open the door?” Shiro whispered. Keith nodded and opened the front door.

“Are you taking him home?” He whispered back. Shiro nodded.

“Yeah, he wouldn’t wake up.”

“I’ll help you down.” Keith sighed and shut the door behind him, careful to grab Shiro’s keys.

They walked down and Keith opened the car door for Shiro, who carefully set Lance in the passenger seat. It was then Lance began to stir, frowning in his sleep. Keith shut the door and watched as Lance laid against the window, falling back into deeper sleep. He faced Shiro.

“Did you go to CVS today?” Keith asked, crossing his arms. Shiro nodded but cursed under his breath.

“I forgot to take them today, sorry I just got caught up with-”

“Shiro if he becomes a problem… If he ruins everything we’ve worked on over this year, you can kiss his ass goodbye.” Keith said.

“It’s not a problem Keith, it was just this one time, I’ll take them tonight.” Shiro said. Keith clenched his fists.

“I just… I don’t want to see you… I don’t want you going back.” 

“I know, I won’t.” Shiro said, pulling Keith in for a hug. 

Shiro drove Lance home and he woke up once they arrived at his apartment. Lance squinting as the car door opened.

“Good evening sleeping beauty.” Shiro cooed, making Lance grin.

“Sorry I fell asleep…” Lance groaned, stretching. Shiro helped him out of the car, letting his thumb caress over Lance’s knuckles, just once as he stood. Lance didn't let go however, gazing at their joined hands.

“Is this okay?” Shiro asked. Lance nodded.

“I think we should do this again, Shirogane.” Lance teased, entwining their fingers. Shiro smiled and leaned down to kiss the back of Lance’s hand.

“I agree, sir Lancelot.” He chuckled. Lance smiled before giving his farewell and walking to his apartment, Shiro waited until Lance’s thin frame disappeared behind his door before he drove home. He couldn’t stop smiling. He… He had so much energy he felt like he could run a marathon. Shiro out a howl of laughter. He hasn’t felt this good in a long time, and holy shit it felt good.


	19. Some Day I Hoped You'd Understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's about to get funky  
> uwu well hello again Nyma

There was a saying Lance remembered, something about love coming at a price. He didn’t really understand it, what price could love have? There was so much good to it! Lance sighed dreamily that morning, stirring his spoon in his bowl of milk, which once held cheerios. Shiro is that love. Lance squealed and threw his hands over his face. It almost didn’t make any sense. The man was perfect. Beautiful body for one, the man had an ass for days. Lance’s type differed but dear god, the thicker the better and Shiro was just that. He could crush him with just his thighs. Lance didn’t realize he was drooling and wiped his face with a napkin, and finishing his bowl of cereal. He’s a mess. 

Hunk walked out of his room, yawning and squinting at Lance in the kitchen.

“I take it the night went well?” He asked. Lance nodded. Hunk gave him a thumbs up before slumping into the chair across from him.

“That’s good.” Hunk said.

“Hunk.”

“Mhm.”

“I think we’re dating… like I think he’s my boyfriend.” Lance murmured. Hunk nodded sleepily.

Lance’s phone buzzed from the counter, making him quickly get up and grab it. He frowned at Allura’s contact and answered the call.

“Hello?”

“Lance! If you don’t mind, can you come in tonight and close up? The zoo is hosting an event today and I have to close up by myself. It would be nice to have a helping hand.” She said. Lance leaned against the counter.

“Yeah, around what time?”

“This evening, around 6 maybe.” She said. Lance nodded.

“Yep, no problemo princessa. Is that all?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, see you there.” Lance said and then hung up. Hunk rose his brow at the thin Cuban as he opened the fridge.

“What’d Allura want?”

“There’s an event at the zoo today and Alfor is making her close up again. She wants help.” Lance shrugged. Hunk nodded.

“What event do-”

A knock at the door interrupted Hunk’s question, making him scowl. They’ve had the most visitors this week then they ever have it seems. 

“I got it.” Lance sighed and walked over to the door, unlocking it and opening it a crack to see who it was. The door crashed open and Lance was bombarded by none other than Matt Holt, tackling Lance into the living room.

“What the hell Matt?!” Lance screeched smacking Matt’s back. 

“Not until you tap out McClain!” Matt howled. Lance took on the challenge and the two wrestled about, nearly running into the TV, twice. Hunk watched from the kitchen, unamused.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. You’re gonna wake up Pidge.” Hunk sighed. The two ignored him, laughing and trying to pin each other down. Although Lance was thinner, he still managed to keep his own against the much stronger man. It wasn’t long before Hunk’s prediction came true, Pidge stormed out of her room and grabbed both boys by their ears, making them howl in complaint. She twisted and didn’t let go until she felt she proved her point, walking back to her room and slammed the door. Lance rubbed his ear in pain.

“I won that by the way.” Matt said with a wink. Lance rolled his eyes.

“And I’m Elvis Presley. Why’d you even stop by?” Lance asked, stumbling onto his feet.

“Wanted to see for myself.” Matt hummed, holding out a hand to Lance to help him up. Lance frowned but obliged

“See what?”

“How my little bro is holding up.” Matt said, plopping on the couch. Lance frowned.

“What happened.” He deadpanned making Matt lift his hands defensively.

“Nothing! I genuinely stopped by to see you guys.” Matt said. Lance squinted his eyes. There’s no way-

“And to see if you’d by any chance would want to go to Warkle’s tonight.” Matt said quickly. Hunk and Lance rolled their eyes.

“Matt, you know we have work in the morning.” Hunk said. Matt shook his head, a wild look in his eyes.

“No wait! Okay so I found out tonight’s half off drinks. There’s like a special deal and-”

“I’m in.” Lance interrupted, making Matt snicker.

“I knew I’d get yah, come on Hunk, just for an hour.” Matt begged. Hunk shook his head.

“I’m out, I have class on campus today.” Hunk sighed, making Matt groan.

“I’ll go if you pick me up from the zoo, I gotta help Allura close the zoo.” Lance said. Matt nodded.

“Deal my dude. Eight o’clock sharp!” He said, skipping for the door.

“If I get drunk you gotta take me home!” Lance called but Matt shut the door already, gone. Hunk chuckled and then waved at Lance, signalling he was gonna hop in the shower. Lance kicked back on the couch and decided to text Shiro after a long beautiful night’s sleep only to see Shiro had texted him first.

\-------------------------------------------  
9:22am  
Takashi: “Good morning sunshine <3 just wanted to tell you I loved last night and wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

\--------------------------------------------  
Lance smiled wide, quickly typing his response. This man was going to be the end of him. He’s so fucking perfect.  
\--------------------------------------------  
10:06am  
Lance: “o? u bet we’re doing that again. I had a fucken blast. Somebody has to teach you to cook, remember?”

Takashi: “i wouldnt mind that… this week is that last week you work at the cat kingdom too :(“ 

Lance: “i know :((( i wont be that far tho ;)”

Takashi: “we could eat lunch too, ill walk down there during your lunch shift.”

Lance: “srsly?”

Takashi: “yeah, i mean it wouldnt hurt? Im excited to get to know you more sir lancelot”

Lance: “same here captin shirOgAnE” 

\--------------------------------------------

Lance set his phone down and grabbed a pillow from off of the couch, holding it against his chest and smiling. Gosh! He was acting like a giddy high school girl! He couldn’t help it though. For fuck sake it’s Shiro! He’s practically a god. Lance leaned over to see Shiro didn’t reply. He stood and decided he should get some laundry done. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro got a random text around noon from Matt, saying he was going to Warkles. Shiro sighed and replied with a “okay?” and then set his phone down beside the sink. He read the pill bottle in his hand, anxiously waiting to take this new medication. Of course it would cause drowsiness and dizziness alike but he was fixated on the ‘irritable’ side effect printed on the label. That was new. There was a soft knock on the door before Keith stepped into Shiro’s room.

“Hey Shiro?” he called. Shiro quickly took the two pills, turning on the sink water and drinking from his palm to wash it down. Keith leaned against the bathroom door frame, his arms crossed. Shiro dried off his face with a towel before facing the younger man.

“Hm?”

“I’m gonna head down to the zoo tonight, Allura needs help closing up.” Keith said. Shiro nodded.  
“You going anywhere tonight or can I take the car?” Keith asked. Shiro nodded again and sighed.

“Yeah, you can take the car. I need to chill today and get used to the… the new pills.”

“Okay. Also I meant to ask you if you’d seen Matt lately. He’s got my gloves.” Keith asked.

“No, I haven’t, not since last week.” Keith nodded and he stepped out of the bathroom, Shiro following behind him.

“Hey Keith?”

“Yeah?” Keith paused before exiting the room. Shiro hesitated at first but decided better of it, asking anyways.

“Do you know much about Lance? Like… Y’know I’ve just kinda noticed he drinks a lot. Or maybe it’s just me?” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck with his prosthetic hand, his nervous habit getting the best of him. Keith nodded.

“Yeah Pidge used to vent about it. It started in high school actually. He would uh, get drunk and shit usually after a breakup and then after his parents found out he was bi, his dad lost his shit and kicked Lance out when he was 17, basically told him to fuck off.” Keith shrugged. Shiro bit his tongue.

“So Lance got into drinking to cope I guess, Pidge hates it because he can’t stop sometimes. He’s gotten better from what I’ve heard but I remember when it was bad, when he wouldn’t come home sometimes, when he drank too much and Hunk would find him not breathing in his bed.” Keith said, looking down at his phone. Shiro listened carefully and nodded when he finished.

“So yeah you two sound like a great couple.” Keith said sarcastically, referring to Shiro’s PTSD episodes.

“I haven’t had a break in weeks Keith.” Shiro said under his breath, cleaning up around his room.

“I know, I’m just saying. I’m gonna go grab some lunch, want anything?” Keith asked. Shiro waved him off, sitting down on his bed, still thinking. That wine last night may not have been a good idea then. He recalled any other times Lance had been with him with a drink in his hand. He only had two drinks that first time at Warkles didn’t he? Keith’s right about that, that’s not bad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance frowned as Shiro’s car pulled up in the zoo parking lot that evening. His frown deepened when Keith got out.

“What're you looking at?” Keith hissed as he walked to the zoo.

“A fucking ugly mullet if you ask me.” Lance fired, jogging ahead of him into the zoo. Allura had already closed up the visitor center when they got there. 

Lance was tasked with going downhill and closing the Lagoon and the aquatics. No problem. Lance closed up the Lagoon pretty quick, heading down to the aquatic center. Lance locked the last door around 7:40, and was about to head back up the hill but paused when he heard a ‘thump’. Lance got out the keys and unlocked the door, checking inside again. Sure enough, one of bins of fish food was jutted out at an odd angle, much different than before. Which was… weird to say the least. Lance cautiously stepped inside, looking around for anything unusual. When he walked to the bin, he noticed a part of the plastic was broken, the handle contraption that usually sealed the bin had been broken off. Lance rolled his eyes at Rolo’s crap leadership and opened the lid to try and fix it. He managed to get it all the way on their and sighed, pushing it back into its proper place. What he did not notice, however, was the body slipping through the open door, quickly making it’s escape north of the zoo. Lance turned around and went back to the door, locking it and turning off the light before he left the staff room. 

Lance walked up the hill just in time to see Matt drive up.

“Hop in.” Matt chuckled, unlocking the door and Lance did as he was told. 

“So how much of a discount are we talken?” Lance asked. Matt smirked as he drove out the parking lot.

“Half off.”

“Really?! Oh fuck yeah!” Lance howled. By the time they got there, saying the place was packed would be an understatement. There were so many people. Lance managed to squeeze through to the bar. He only planned on having a drink or two anyways, what he really wanted to do, was dance. That all came to a stop when his eyes landed on familiar blond hair and pretty blue eyes met his. Nyma. She kicked the girl off the bar beside him and sat down. Lance couldn’t tear his eyes away from her. She was as beautiful as ever.

“I saw you the other night.” She said smoothly, waving down the bartender. Lance blinked. 

“Huh? When?”

“When you were with the big guy, the one with the white hair.” She said, facing him now. Lance cleared his throat.

“Oh yeah… that’s uh… that’s Shiro.”

“Oh I know. Just thought you should know I don’t think it’ll last.” She shrugged. Lance blinked out of his trance, clearly offended.

“Excuse me?”

“You see it too Lance.” She said, rolling her eyes. He didn’t understand.

“I don’t understand.” He said, voicing his thoughts. She flipped her hair over her shoulder fluttering her eyes at him.

“He’s obviously in it for the fuck.”

“No he’s not we’re-”

“Don’t think I’m lying Lance. You know me.” Nyma snapped. Lance bit the inside of his cheek. He did know her…. But this didn’t sound right. Lance called the bartender as well, ordering a hard drink immediately.

“I know I hurt you Lance.” She sighed.  
“I hurt you bad, and I’m sorry. It’s so easy to break that puny little heart of yours. I mean, why do you think you can’t keep someone Lance, you’re easy. I’m not trying to be mean, I’m just telling you facts. You fall faster than a flightless bird.” She said flatly. Lance took a swig of his vodka cocktail, welcoming the burn.

“I don’t want to see you broken again. After you almost fucking killed yourself with all those drinks, I regretted breaking your heart. I’m worried what he’ll do to you.” She said. Lance drank in her words like they were his only life source. It was true, after he found out he was just a side fuck to her, he’d gone off the deep in. He drank until he couldn’t feel. That was his goal. And here he is, sitting at the same bar, with the same girl, in the same ditch. He hadn’t thought of it before. Shiro, in all his glory, has flaws. Lance didn’t know what they were and Nyma planted a seed that will be so very hard to dig up. Nyma watched him down his next drink, his eyes watering almost to tears.

“I like him so much Nyma.” He sputtered, feeling the tears come.  
“So fucking much… I don’t… I don’t want that.”

“Let me help you.” She said. Lance blinked the tears out of his eyes.

“Wh… What?”

She went quiet and bit her lip, glancing off to the side before looking up at him. She leaned forward to repeat what she said.  
“Let me help you forget him.” She whispered, her lips grazing Lance’s ear, making him shiver.

“Nyma I…” Lance paused, swallowing.   
“I can’t do that again. We can’t… we can’t do this again.”

Nyma didn’t get angry, instead she smiled.  
“It’s fine, just thought I’d help you.” She said, “You know what? Next drink on me.” 

It wasn’t long before Lance got drunk. He was still at the bar, hadn’t moved an inch and neither did Nyma. 

“Are you ready to go now?” Nyma asked, placing her hand on Lance’s face, gently rubbing her thumb against his cheek. Lance leaned into it. Oh he’s starved so long for that. For any touch. 

“I donn...wan...donwanna go home.” He slurred. Nyma giggled, pulling him close so his face sat where her neck meets her shoulders. She ran her fingers through his hair, humming softly.

“I know Lancey.” 

Lance inhaled in, her smell filling his nose and he practically swooned. Then he cried. Nyma pulled back and wiped his tears carefully.

“I miss you.” He blubbered. Nyma pouted.

“I know baby. I know.” She cooed.

“I miss yonnnu so fucking mnnnnuuuuch.”

“Lance?”

“Hmmmm?”

“Why don’t we go home like old times?” She asked, biting her lip and keeping close to him, keeping her fingers in his hair. Lace’s face contorted like he was gonna cry again and he did, nodding.

“I ‘swanna go home… wanna go home wiiit… youuu.” he said, blinking rapidly. Nyma hushed him and lifted her face to his, their lips meeting. Lance didn’t hesitate when her lips moved against his to kiss back. He’s wanted this. He’s wanted this for months. And here she was now, so full and yet feeling…. Wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro answered Matt’s text after Keith got back from closing up the zoo. Once Matt had text Lance was going, Shiro was all in. Especially with what he heard today from Keith. He just wanted to make sure Lance would be okay. Shiro hopped in the car and got to Warkle’s in a short amount of time, asking if Matt was still there. It was so packed tonight, it seemed everybody in the whole city was here. Shiro squeezed past a few people until he saw Matt in the booths on the first floor.

“Hey! Where’s Lance?!” He called over the noise of the crowd. Matt pointed at the bar.

“In his usual spot!” He replied. Shiro nodded and turned around, pushing past people to try and search for him. But what he saw froze him to the spot. The blond girl from a week ago was beside Lance, giggling and talking. His frown deeped when he saw Lance lean into her neck, his shoulders shaking. What the hell? Isn’t that his ex? He couldn’t help but feel a pang to his heart either. What were they… He watched, his heart dropping into his stomach as her mips met his. They kissed, her hands exploring his body over his clothes. Shiro had two choices. Make a run for it, or confront them. He took a step back. Lance seemed just as passionate in the kiss. He took another step back. It was then he saw it, Lance was crying. Shiro sucked in a sharp gust of air through his teeth. Lance was drunk. He pushed through the rest of the crowd to where the two were. Nyma noticed him and quickly pulled away from Lance, steadying him.

“Oh… I’m sorry we were just-”

“Nyyymaaaaa.” Lance called sluggishly, grappling for her.  
“Take nmnmmme home… pleleease” 

Nyma quickly got up, sent Shiro an ugly scowl and then left. Shiro quickly put a hand on Lance’s shoulder trying to snap him out of it.

“Lance?”

 

Lance’s head lolled to the side and he started to cry. 

“ ‘Kashi?”

“Yeah it’s-”

“I doooonnnn…. I donnn wann you tuh hurt me.” Lance cried.  
“She sss… said you donnn…. You donnnlike me im-”

Shiro helped him up, his throat burning. That fucking bitch got him drunk.

“Lance… Lance can you hear me?”

“Mmm s-sorry ‘kashi”

“No Lance, listen to me. We’re together in this. I like you. A lot okay?” Shiro held both of his shoulders now to support him. Lance couldn’t stand by himself at this point. Shiro picked Lance up, carrying him out of the bar. Lance was all out sobbing now, Shiro needed him to calm down. He felt Lance’s breathing falter. He quickly got to the car and set Lance in the passenger seat. He kneeled down in the parking lot beside him, shushing his cries and moving his hair out of his face gently.

“You’re doing great Lancelot. I need you to breathe okay? Once you calm down I can take you home.” Shiro said. He searched for a phone on Lance, happy to find his and dialled Hunk. He answered on the second ring.

“Hey Lance I thought you’d be back by now.” Hunk chuckled.

“This isn’t Lance, it’s Shiro.” Shiro said quickly, panicking himself. Lance won’t stop crying, his whole body shaking with each cry.

“Shiro? What’s wrong?”

“Lance… I got to the bar y’know to uh… to meet them and that girl uh Nyma I think was there and I think he’s talking with her all night -”

“Ah shit.”

“And he drank too much Hunk.” Shiro then broke right there on the phone, getting choked up, tears sitting in his eyes.  
“He drank too much and I can’t get him to stop. I don’t know what to do and he keeps-”

“Shiro, I need you to stay calm okay? For him especially, the only way to get him to chill out is if you are too. Just take him home please. Do you remember where we are?”

“Yeah.”

“Bring him to the apartment, I can take it from there. Thank god you were there Shiro.” Hunk sighed. Shiro nodded and closed Lance’s door, getting in and beginning to drive. After about 10 minutes Lance calmed down a bit, his breathing still hitching, but his crying stopped. Shiro bit down on his tongue as the apartment came into view. He felt a panic attack rising and he fought it down with everything in him for Lance. For Lance.


	20. Baby, I Apologize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK WE'RE AT CHAPTER 20 BOYS. WE STARTED AT THE BOTTOM NOW WE'RE HERE  
> but seriously the painful slow burn comes to an end? i dont even know lmao

By the time Shiro pulled up the the apartment parking lot, Hunk was already outside, waiting in his pajamas. Shiro looked over and Lance was still breathing but he was drenched in sweat, clawing at his sides. Hunk opened the door and Shiro got out as quick as he could. Hunk quickly pulled Lance out of the seat just as he puked all over the ground. Hunk let out a ‘thank the lord’ and tossed one of Lance’s arms over his shoulder, guiding him inside.

“Hunk, is he gonna be okay?” Shiro asked. Hunk didn’t reply and went inside, Shiro on his heels. Pidge was awake too, anxiously standing by the door when they came in.

Hunk took Lance into the bathroom and shut the door, leaving Shiro out in the hall.

“Pidge, is he-”

“He’ll be fine Shiro. Hunk just gets pissed off when this happens, it’s not you.” She said. Shiro nodded, his panic attack calming slightly.

“I just… I didn’t know he was… was like that, I just thought-”

“Lance hasn’t healed. That much is obvious. I’m sorry he’s putting you through this and honestly it’s pretty fucking selfish if you ask me.” She grumbled, leaning against the wall in the hall.

“How long has it been since Nyma-”

 

“2 months I think. That’s the thing with Lance… he doesn’t know how to move on.” She said, shaking her head and walking into her room. Hunk came out not too long later, the water running in the shower in the bathroom.

“Shiro?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.” Hunk said. Shiro nodded with a frown.

“It’s fine I just didn’t know what to do.”

“Well you did the right thing that’s for sure. He’s fucked right now and ‘m gonna give him one hell of a day tomorrow. Making me stay home from work…” Hunk sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.Shiro blinked.

“Let me stay.” He said. Hunk frowned.

“What?” 

“Let me stay with him, you can go to work in the morning and I’ll call in sick.”

“Shiro I can’t make you-”

“No I have privileges.” Shiro chuckled.  
“Don’t worry about Lance, I’ll stay with him tomorrow if you want.” He said. Hunk let out a long shaky breath.

“Lance does not fucking deserve you Shiro, Jesus Christ.” He said. Shiro chuckled softly.

“I often think it’s the other way around.”

“After tomorrow you won’t.” Hunk snorted before drying his hands off on his shirt.

“You can sleep in Lance’s bunk or on the couch if yah want. Or I could take the couch, doesn’t matter to me.” Hunk sighed.

“I’ll take the couch.” Shiro said and Hunk nodded.

“Alright, If you need anything call me tomorrow okay?” Hunk reassured and Shiro nodded. 

Hunk gave him a walk through of the apartment before he turned in for the night and turned off the water, leaving Lance in the bathroom. Apparently it was routine. Shiro sat down on the couch. It was only 10:11PM. He glanced down on the hall at the bathroom. A loud wail came from it, making him jump along with a throaty cry from Lance. Shiro quickly got to his feet shooing Hunk who’d opened his door back to sleep. He stepped into the bathroom to see Lance soaking wet, laying in the stand up shower, facing the back wall. Shiro cautiously stepped in, closing the door behind him in case he got loud again.

“Lance?”

Lance didn’t move except his eyes fluttered open slightly.

“Lance can you sleep?” Shiro asked, kneeling down beside the shower. Lance shook his head, still hugging himself. 

“Youssssmmm…. You st…. You stayyyyyy.” Lance forced out, turning slightly. It was just enough to see Lance’s front covered in puke and tears. Shiro grimaced and scooted closer.

“You need to sleep okey? You gotta sleep this off.” Shiro said. Lance went quiet and lifted his head so his eyes were on the ceiling. It was then he began to cry again, his hands gripping his pants.

“I don… i cannnnt-”

“Shhhh.” Shiro shuffled into the shower with Lance, slowly sitting down across from him. The shower wasn’t that big so they were a bit crammed. Shiro felt his pants and jacket getting wet but he didn’t care. He settled beside Lance, careful to avoid the part of his clothes that were covered in bodily fluids.  
“I’ll sit right here. Will that help?” Shiro asked. Lance nodded, turning back onto his side so his back faced Shiro. It wasn’t long before he was out like a light, sleeping steadily on the floor of the shower. Shiro sighed, checking his phone. He had a missed call from Keith.

\-----------------------------------  
12:33AM

Shiro: “hey whats wrong?”

Keith: “I Havent heard from you Where are you? You’re still at Warkles???”

Shiro: “No something came up im not coming into work, do you think you can get a ride?”

Keith: “Yeah but what happened?”

\------------------------------------------

Lance shifted a bit in his sleep and his back pressed up against Shiro’s leg. Shiro reached over and gently ran his fingers through Lance’s hair. He wouldn’t say it was a kink of his… he just liked it. He knew it felt good, he would do it to Adam before they went to bed. It was almost therapeutic for him. Shiro looked back down at his phone to see Keith impatiently typing. What would he say? What COULD he say? Lance got wasted and he had to stay with him? Keith would get pissed. Shiro looked over at the thin body beside him, Lance was sleeping peacefully.

\-------------------------------------------  
12:45AM

Shiro: “Something happened with Lance at warkles and im gonna stay home with him.”

Keith: “??? He got fucked up? Thats his fycking fautl?? Why do yo need to syay???”

\------------------------------------------

Shiro sighed, turning off his phone. Keith would ask a million more questions before he was satisfied. He’s been acting more and more like a mom and it’s unnerving. Shiro leaned his head back against the wall of the shower, wishing for the least bit of sleep. He doubted he’d get it, however, especially with Lance’s possibility of slipping under. Shiro sighed again and ran his hands over his face. What really happened back there? Was this all Nyma or was Lance really going back to her? Shiro knew they’d broken up but… he didn’t know the massive details. Were they still talking after? Are they just close? Shiro let his hands drop down into his lap. It’s all so very confusing. Why she pulled away so quickly and left as soon as Shiro showed up. She knew, didn’t she? Shiro closed his eyes. What the hell was he getting himself into? Lance was… Lance was sweet and genuine. He didn’t seem like the type to cheat, given he’d been cheated on. Something was wrong. Shiro looked over to see Lance still breathing peacefully. He just needed Lance to open up a bit. For Christ’s sake he didn’t even know Lance had a drinking problem until yesterday. Shiro closed his eyes again. Lance needs help, obviously. Shiro knows he could handle it, he just… He wasn’t sure he’d do it right. Without meaning to, Shiro slipped into a deep sleep as well, finding himself immediately thrown into a dream.

He frowned when he wasn’t surrounded by water. He was standing in the middle of a road. Shiro frowned. No, he recognized this. Shiro turned around to see a red car, flipped and crushed beyond recognition. His feet were moving before he knew what was happening. It was that day, all over again. He ran to the car which was slowly catching a fire. He knew what he had to do as he struggled to get in. Adam. He saw the dark-skinned man, unconscious in the driver’s seat. 

“Adam!” He called. He tried to pry the door but the handle burned his hands. His hands? Shiro looked down at his arms. They were… He had both… He stopped his struggle, frowning. What was going on? He blinked and when his eyes opened he was in the water. 

Shiro began to panic. No, he had to go back. Adam was still- Something grabbed onto his ankle from down below. No. A hand grabbed his leg. No. Shiro fought against their hold, trying to get back to the surface. Nononono. Not Adam, not again. The hands let go and Shiro swam up, crashing through the surface. He gasped for air. He’d never reached the surface before. What was happening? 

“Shiro…” A familiar voice said. Shiro turned around, nothing but pitch black, nothing was there.  
“Shiro!” The same voice called. Shiro turned around to see the darkness fleeing. It sounded like Lance. Shiro felt himself sinking back down. Nonononono. Where was Lance?

“Lance!” Shiro tried to get out of the water, only sinking deeper.  
“Lance get out of here!” Shiro went under again. This time he looked down to see Adam’s face, barely visible though the depths. He held onto Shiro’s ankle tight, a look of pain on his face.

“Don’t let go.” Adam said. Shiro paused his attempt to free himself. Adam then disappeared and Shiro’s eyes snapped open, back to reality. He winced and squinted at the bright light in the bathroom. He looked around and saw there was a window across from the toilet, a small curtain drawn back enough to blast sunshine, probably kept there to wake a certain someone up in these situations. It was obviously working too. Lance stirred from beside Shiro, his face contorting into a frown. Shiro blinked. Wait, this was morning light. Shiro reached for his phone outside of the shower, clicking the home button for the screen to reveal the time. His eyes widened. It was 8:21AM. Holy shit. That was like… 

“Seven hours.” Shiro breathed, not quite believing it himself. These fucking pills were magic. 

“Shiro?” Lance croaked, rubbing at his eyes as he sat up in the shower. Shiro faced him, a soft smile on his lips.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“What’re you…” Lance paused, freezing up. Shiro saw the wheels in Lance’s mind turning. Everything he could remember from last night hit him, hard.  
“No…” Lance whispered and he moved away from him.

“I… I’m so sorry.” Lance said quietly. He was about to cave in on himself, Shiro felt it.

“Lance it’s-”

“I kissed her, didn’t I?” He asked, tears rimming in his eyes. Shiro hesitated, grimacing.

“Lance, why don’t we get you cleaned up?” He said but Lance refused.

“Shiro I can’t…. I don’t remember why she was there she just… she just…” Lance broke into sob, almost a silent one. Shiro didn’t dare interrupt him.  
“She… I shouldn’t of been there. I didn’t know I didn’t fucking know. And then I kissed her… I did that Shiro I’m sorry I’m so fucking sorry I didn’t…” Lance paused again so he could cry, quickly wiping at his tears with the heels of his hands.  
“It’s not fucking fair!” He managed, gripping his own shirt.

“Lance it’s not completely your fault-”

“Don’t fucking say that.” Lance snapped, making Shiro’s eyebrows fly up.  
“Don’t act like it wasn’t my fault when I know it was. I could’ve told her to fuck off but I didn’t. I didn’t. I’m fucking disgusting for it. I thought maybe just this once. She’s changed. We could… we could be happy. And I’m sorry, okay? Sorry that I’m no better than her. Sorry you had to drag me home. I’m sorry you’re here now.” Lance said. Shiro didn’t move, his eyes trained on his hands in his lap. Lance looked over at the larger man, wiping his nose with his arm.

“Shiro?” Lance leaned forward to get a better look at his face to find he looked like he was in pain.

“You don’t need to apologize Lance. She knew what she could do with you. Hunk told me she’d been manipulative with you from the get-go, I’ve gotten to know you over this month and… and I see everything. You’re hurting… all the time.” Shiro lifted his hand and cupped Lance’s cheek in it. Lance sniffled and rested his face there as Shiro wiped away his tears with his thumb.

“And so am I. We can get through this Lance.” Shiro paused and let Lance hold onto the hand on his face.  
“We can get through this as long as you let me.” He said. Lance’s lips turned downwards as he cried again. He nodded once and Shiro smiled. Lance sniffled.

“Is that a yes?” Shiro chuckled. Lance smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Yes you big goof.” Lance said, shoving Shiro’s hand away.

“Now before I hug you or anything, you need to shower.” Shiro said, slowly getting to his feet. Lance frowned and looked down at his shirt, groaning at the puke that covered it.

“Wow, sorry. Holy shit that’s a lot.” Lance sighed. Shiro chortled and stepped out of the shower.

“Do you want breakfast? We could go get something.” Shiro suggested and Lance practically beamed.

“I would love breakfast.” He sniffled and then stood, apparently too fast because he sat right back down.  
“I’ll be out there in a bit.” He groaned, holding onto his head and wincing. 

Shiro nodded and stepped out of the restroom, closing the door behind him. He heard the shower turn on not too long later and he let out a sigh of relief. That was hella complicated. Of course, their conversation wasn’t done yet. He had a lot to talk about with Lance, especially about Nyma. If it weren’t for Lance, he would’ve thrown down with a bitch last night. Shiro strolled into the living room, admiring the choice of decor. Everything somewhat matched and complemented each other and Shior knew damn well the apartment room didn’t come like this. He wondered if Hunk was the mastermind behind the living room. He sure knew Pidge wasn’t. Back when he would hang out with Matt at the old Holt’s house, he remembered seeing Pidge a few times. He saw her room just as many times and wished he hadn’t. It was the most cluttered and the most messiest room he’s ever seen. And he lives with Keith.

“Takashiiiiiiiiii!” Lance called from the bathroom. Shiro strode to the bathroom door.

“Yeah?”

“Can you go in my room and bring me some clothes?!” Lance called. Shiro blinked. Uhhhhhh. Right, Lance and Hunk shared a room… 

“Yeah sure!” Shiro played eenie meenie with the two other doors in the hallway. 

He decided on the farthest one from the bathroom, opening the door and peeking his head through. Yep, sure wasn’t Pidge’s. The room was fairly clean, only a pair of khaki cargo shorts sat on the ground with a yellow shirt. Shiro stepped in and searched for the closet. Once he found it he opened it and his eyes widened. It came into great contrast with his closet. The clothes that greeted him were abundant in both number and color. 

“Uhhhhh…” He picked a random white shirt with blue sleeves and tried to find a pair of pants lying about. No luck. He quickly went back to the bathroom door and tapped on it lightly with his knuckle, also noticing the shower was off.  
“Lance I can’t-”

Lance opened the door, gripping a towel to his chest, covering himself. He saw the shirt in Shiro’s hands and gasped before snatching it.

“Nice choice, I love this shirt.” He said, walking back into the bathroom and setting it near the sink.

“Thanks but I didn’t know I’d finish up quick, I’ll just grab come pants.” Lance chuckled, stepping out of the restroom and walking for his room. Shiro bit the inside of his cheek. Lance’s back was mostly exposed and Shiro drank in the view. His thin shoulder span followed by smooth beautiful skin. Shiro sucked in a sharp breath when Lance disappeared into the room, out of sight. It didn’t last though as he walked right back out with a pair of pants. Lance caught him staring and smirked as he went back into the restroom.

“Peeking are we Shirogane?” Lance chuckled and Shiro blinked out of his trance, shaking his head.

“No uh I was-”

“Save it big guy.” Lance laughed and shut the door. Shiro ran a hand through his hair. What the hell? How creepy can he get? He just looked at Lance’s back like it was a full course meal for fucks sake! Shiro groaned. He was in it to win it wasn’t he?

Lance opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom, his hair hidden behind a towel as he dried his hair. Shiro stepped out of the way, letting the man do his thing and get ready to go. Shiro strode to the front door, deciding to get his shoes on. Lance walked out again by the time he finished tying.

“Where do you want to eat?” Shiro asked as he opened the door. Lance rose his brow, locking it and shutting it behind them.

“Waffle House.” He said quickly. Shiro frowned.

“Really?” He asked. Lance scowled, turning on his heel and facing the larger man.

“What’s wrong with Waffle House?!” He asked. Shiro shook his head.

“Nothing nothing, I just… I just thought you’d say something like IHOP or Denny’s or… I dunno.” Shiro shrugged. Lance put his hand on his chest.

“I may be stuck up but I know a good breakfast joint when I see one.” Lance said, skipping to Shiro’s car. Suddenly he gagged and let out shouts of disapproval.

“Please don’t tell me this is my shit all over the parking lot!” He exclaimed and Shiro laughed.

“You only threw up once.”

“Jesus! That’s a lot!” Lance wailed and then skillfully stepped over it to get in the car. Shiro got in the car after, getting ready to leave.

“Hey Lance.”

“Hm?”

“I think maybe… I think maybe you should apologize to Hunk when he gets off of work. Or I mean, whenever. He just… He cares about you.” Shiro said.

“Glad you noticed.” Lance snorted.

“That guy has dealt with my bullshit for the past 7 years. An apology would not serve him the justice he deserves.” Lance chuckled. Shiro’s brow rose.

“7 years?! How long have you two been friends?”

“Since high school I guess, if i did the math…. I’m 23 now… yeah no that's 7 years I was right.” Lance said. Shiro frowned.

“You’re only 23?”

“Yep! I’m a child compared to you, aren’t I?” Lance teased, making Shiro nearly swerve.

“I’m only 27!” Shiro exclaimed, making Lance laugh.

“Shiro, you’re gonna be 30 soon, think of all the white hair you’re gonna have then.” Lance said and Shiro gave him a flat look.

When they got to Waffle House, neither were surprised to see it practically empty. Lance was the first to get out, giddily hopping up to the door.

“I haven’t had waffles in months!” Lance exclaimed, making Shiro grin. It was weird to see him so excited over waffles. They settled into a booth, Shiro barely squeezing in and Lance making fun of him for it. The man was huge, practically a body builder and watching him try to fit into a Waffle House booth was definitely entertaining. They ordered their food and waited, beginning their conversation.

“Shiro, can I ask you something?”

“It’s Takashi, but go ahead.” Shiro chuckled, fiddling with his plastic menu.

“Well, Takashi, what made you like me first? No, scratch that, I just…” Lance paused and let out a dramatic sigh.  
“How the hell have I not scared you off yet?” Lance blurted, sipping his orange juice to distract himself. Shiro rose his brow.

“You just want me to boost your ego, don’t you?”

“Obviously.” Lance retorted, rolling his eyes. Shiro smiled and leaned back as much as he could without moving the table on accident.

“Well firstly, I’d have to say it was that goofy ass driver’s license picture I saw in your wallet-”

Lance choked and shot orange juice out of his nose, quickly covering it and grappling for the napkins. Shiro tried to bite back his laughter but he couldn’t, letting out a hearty and full laugh, unable to even stop to help Lance clean up the orange juice on the table.

 

“Lance you… this is the SECOND time you’ve-”

 

“Shut up!” Lance shouted from behind his napkin-filled hands. Shiro snorted, covering his nose too.  
“You did this.” Lance grumbled, finishing cleaning up. A waitress came by and took up all the trash, giving Lance a sympathetic, yet grossed out look as she went back behind the booths for the kitchen. Lance shot the man across from him with a glare.

“You knew I was drinking.”

“I didn’t, I didn’t think your nose would become a sniper rifle, jeez!” Shiro said, making Lance giggle.

“What the hell man, seriously, can I not ask a genuine question anymore?!” Lance threw his head back obnoxiously, groaning. Shiro shook his head with a snicker.

“Fine fine, honestly… at first you and Keith were… you know…” Shiro mumbled. Lance wasn’t drinking this time, but if he was he would’ve choked and died. His eyes went wide.

“Holy shit!”

“Yeah, then y’know, I talked to Keith about you and he talked about how you were self centered brat with boundary issues.” Shiro chuckled.  
“That wasn’t it of course, but when I first noticed it was the simple things. When you started to open up to me. I mean, most people don’t really… bother. You’re too social for that of course. And also that damn face of yours. No wonder why you’re so proud of it.” Shiro said. He was half expecting Lance to swell with pride but he noticed him blush instead. Boy did that catch him off guard. His face was turning beat red, his eyes wide.

“Did I say something…”

“No! No I just-” Lance cleared his throat shaking his head.  
“It’s just you’re too sweet. I mean, I’m the worst asshole I know.”

“Just how I am I guess.” Shiro shrugged. The waitress came by and brought their food over. Lance ordered eggs, toast and waffles, refusing to get bacon or sausage like Shiro suggested. Lance dove into his food as soon as he got it, inhaling his eggs. Shiro watched with fascination, once again he was stumped by how someone so small can eat so much. Lance finished less than 10 minutes later, the two men staying quiet as they ate.

“I’m guessing the real reason we came is so I could explain the whole Nyma shithole.” Lance said, making Shiro pause.

“Well, no? I just, well yeah I’d like to know but-”

“It’s fine. I need to get it off my chest anyways.” Lance chuckled. Shiro nodded, his mouth full of food.  
“For starters, me and Nyma met at the zoo. She had one of those family premium pass things and so she’d come an awful lot. I asked her out four times actually. She finally agreed the fourth time and well we went from there.” Lance rubbed his hands together anxiously.   
“I knew it was… just wrong whenever she’d pick me up and we’d fuck I guess and then that was it. We wouldn’t talk. And it hurt a little I guess. Whenever we got in fights, she would come to the zoo and fuck with me yknow? She would make my job harder. I didn’t really mind it, I just… I told myself we’d get through it. I could help us. Then I saw her getting cozy with Keith one night and I dunno… I just snapped.” Lance said. Shiro nodded along, his hand forming a fist under the table. Now he really wanted to throw a bitch.

“She got mad that I was mad, and it was this whole thing. Then she… she called me her sidefuck and she told me everything. She told me about Rolo, and all that shit how I was just… whenever he was gone I was just her tool…” Lance paused, getting emotional.  
“And I shoulda saw it yknow? I should’ve…. At least taken a hint? But I didn’t. I kept going back and back and back I just… I poured so much of myself into her. And I just can’t believe it’s all gone.” Lance choked out. Shiro’s fist loosened as he finished his food.

“So last night… last night I just thought maybe… maybe it was a lie or it was just… she was just saying that she didn’t love me back then and it was all a joke.” Lance wiped at his eyes, trying to clear the tears before they came.  
“Guess not.” He let out a forced laugh and Shiro’s heart turned hollow.

“Hey… Lance, I’m glad you opened up. As far as I can tell, she is toxic. I don’t want you being scared of this… of what we’ve got now because of her. Because of what she did to you.” Shiro said. Lance nodded, his lip quivering.  
“Lance I would never… never do that to you. Understand?” Shiro said and Lance broke to pieces, turning into sobbing mess.

“I’m sorry about last… last night.” Lance cried and Shiro reached across the table, putting a hand on his arm.

“Hey, it’s okay. Just next time you feel like that, call me. Or send me a text, whatever. Let me know.” Shiro said. “I want to be here for you.” Shiro said. Lance wiped at his eyes with his other hand, nodding.

Once Lance stopped crying he let out a small laugh.  
“You’ve officially seen me at my worst, Shirogane.” He said and Shiro broke into a smile.

“My turn I guess.” He chuckled and Lance shook his head.

“One crisis at a time please, there’s only so much I can take.” Lance said. The two talked about simple things after that, birthdays, favorite foods, colors, TV shows, etc. It was quiet for a moment and Lance noticed the place was still basically empty. He slid out of the booth and shuffled over to the jukebox sitting by the window while Shiro was on his phone. He picked a song and dug through his wallet for an extra dollar. Once he found it, he slipped it in and the song began to play around the speakers of the Waffle House. Lance hummed and stepped around lazily to the beat.

‘I met you in the dark… you lit me up…’ James Arthur sang. Shiro lifted his head then, looking at Lance questionably.

“Really?” He asked.  
“How cheesy can you get?” Shiro chuckled and Lance laughed, slowly and gracefully dancing over to where he sat.

‘Then you smiled, over your shoulder…’

Lance held out his hand to where Shiro sat, raising his eyebrows twice for invitation. Shiro shook his head.  
“You know I don’t dance.” Shiro chuckled. Lance huffed a breath and jutted his lip out in a pout.

“It’s just us.” He chided. They were both still, Shiro gazing intently into those enticing blue eyes.

‘I knew I loved you then… But you’d never know…’

Shiro sighed and stood, with difficulty, out of the booth, Lance grasping his hand tightly. He led him out to the open space away from the tables, swinging their joined hands as they went.

‘Just say you won’t let go…’

Lance gracefully twirled out, letting Shiro stand still for a moment. Then he joined their other hands, turning the dance onto Shiro to move. They leaned back and forth, slowly yet surely into each other’s embrace. 

‘Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever…’ 

Shiro sang along to the next line, now getting the hand of their slow and gentle dance.

“And I swear that everyday’ll get better… You make me feel this way somehow…” He whispered along with the song and Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck, giving him a dorky smile.

“Who’s the cheesy one now?” Lance chuckled lightly, making Shiro smile. He leaned down, resting his forehead against Lance’s as they swayed to the song, his heart beating a million miles a minute. He watched Lance closely, his eyes falling on his lips every now and then. Oh god, it was obvious now, wasn’t it?

“Takashi.” Lance said and Shiro’s heart practically soared.

“Y-yeah?”

“Quit daydreaming already and kiss me.” He said, a small smirk playing on his lips and Shiro felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He didn’t hesitate however, to lean down and press his lips to Lance’s. A gentle kiss that could have lasted them a lifetime. When he pulled away, he wished he hadn't, the warmth leaving his lips and Lance’s half-lidded eyes told the story. This was just the start to a beautiful adventure. The song ended and both men pulled apart completely. Shiro cleared his throat and mumbled something about paying the bill, which Lance protested to, but lost. The drive home, however, wasn’t quiet. Lance couldn’t stop teasing the poor man as he drove. They pulled into the parking lot and Shiro was whipped for Lance. The Cuban danced out of the car, waving his arms about like a lunatic, and Shiro was no better, following him up to the apartment door with a love struck look on his face.


End file.
